The New Kunoichi
by MrApathy
Summary: AU/OOC: Naruto completed his A-Ranked Mission to save Sasuke. Though the results weren't what he expected. One thing led to another leading him into the forest where he finds a unexpected girl alive who he offers a helping hand to. What will happen from there? Can she have a life still? If she can what will it entail? Continued on my Personal Site, PM Me for the Link.
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone, here is my new story. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some NaruTayu last night I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Painful Love then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories!**

* * *

_******The New Kunoichi**_

_**Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter**_

Naruto walked too the gate of Konohagakure, the body of a very angry Sasuke Uchiha on his shoulder. Sasuke had his hands tied behind his back too restrain him from hitting Naruto.. again that is. Naruto stumbled through the gates, the battle he had endured had exhausted him. His stumbling body was steadied by the hands of Tsunade, the current Hokage and someone he was growing close too quickly.

Tsunade smiled at the blond teen, "You did a good job Naruto."

Kakashi and Sakura came over too see Naruto with Sasuke on his shoulder. Naruto instantly smiled at his sensei and pink haired teammate. Sakura smiled, but it wasn't at him, it was at the still irritated Uchiha. Sakura let out a high pitch yell, "SASUKE-KUN!"

Kakashi lifted Sasuke off of Narutos shoulder and went to stand him up but stopped, noticing the broken knee caps he currently had. Kakashis eye quickly fell on Naruto, "Naruto, did you break his knee caps on purpose?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Um.. well.. yeah. It wasn't my fault though! He wouldn't cooperate, so I made him incapable of running away. I had his arms free at one time and he punched me then tried to choke me so I tied him up too.."

Sakura glared at Naruto, "HOW CRUEL NARUTO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN!?"

Naruto looked at her with a growl coming from his throat, "Hey.. he is the one who tried too kill me here! He is the asshole who put a fucking chidori through my chest!"

Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise, he had risen his voice at her before but it was always out of happiness. This was possibly the first time the blond boy ever rose his voice at her in anger and irritation.

Naruto looked at his shocked pink haired teammate and sighed, "Sorry.. long day."

Kakashi was looking at Naruto, he saw that though Naruto said he was sorry that he honestly didn't mean it. Kakashi stared at his blond haired student, _"Is he finally getting over his crush for Sakura.. has he finally realized its a dream he won't achieve?"_

Naruto looked at Tsunade as she went to start healing Sasukes knee caps, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, not until you have him locked up somewhere. You do that here he will just make another break for it."

Tsunade looked at Naruto, the chakra fading from her hand, taking his advice. Sakura watched as the chakra faded from Tsunades hand then glared at Naruto, "IDIOT! SHE WAS GOING TO HELP SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto glared at her, "I didn't say she couldn't help him, I said not here!"

Naruto was tired of dealing with this all the time, the perfect Sasuke who ran away still the saint in her eyes. It irritated him beyond belief by this time, Naruto walked past them all muttering loud enough for them all to her. Whether he did intentionally or not, only he knew, ".. annoying ass fan girl bullshit is getting so fucking irritating."

Sakuras eyes went wide, she never expected to hear that from Naruto of all people. Kakashi took it as a sign that his previous assumption too be correct while Tsunade smiled that the boy that was like a son to her was growing up it seemed.

Naruto went home, waiting for news from Tsunade too report too the Hokage Tower with the rest of his team. He had run into Shikamaru on the way home and learned everyone was okay, though some were seriously injured. Eventually, those who could still move, were summoned too her for a report. Only Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru were there though for the report. Choji and Neji were both still in intensive care while they recovered from their injuries they sustained in battle.

Naruto was still irritated from Sakura a couple of hours prior and it showed on his face. He had asked Kiba how he felt, after hearing that he was fine. Kiba boasted that he was far too powerful for that sound nin too hurt him. Naruto turned his attention to why they were really there. Tsunade looked at all three of them, "Well we need reports from you all, we will just do them verbally."

The two Genin and Chunin nodded as they all went one by one through their reports. Kiba went first, then Shikamaru followed by Naruto. When Naruto went through his story, the accounts were being recorded by a third party, getting all the details just like they did with the other twos stories. Naruto told them how Sasuke refused too come back, attacking Naruto first with the intent to kill.

Naruto told them how Sasuke had put a chidori through his chest, moving his shirt too show a spiral scar from where the Kyuubi had healed him. Then he told them how Sasuke activated his curse mark on both levels and Naruto fought back by accessing some of the Kyuubi Chakra. The reports were finished then delivered too the council so they could accurately judge what too do with the traitorous Uchiha.

When dismissed Naruto walked through the forest recounting everything that had happened on their trip. He first stopped where Choji had fought that guy who tried to steal their chakra from them. He continued too where Neji fought that guy that used chakra infused webs too capture and restrain his enemies. Then he got to the destroyed trees where their trap had failed, resulting in the separation from Kiba and Akumaru who fought the two people they thought was one.

Naruto sighed, it was unfortunate that so many of his friends had been hurt during this A Ranked Mission. Though that was the risk of an A Ranked Mission, you had to face the risk you may die. Naruto knew that well already from their mission in Wave. Naruto continued too where Shikamaru had fought that red haired teen. Shikamarus details of the fight were interesting, Naruto had also made a mental note too not piss of Temari.

Naruto leapt up onto a tree as he walked on it, then looked around the destroyed clearing. As he walked along the log her heard a shuffling sound. His ninja reflexes instantly kicked in and he quickly pulled out a kunai. Naruto moved silently towards where the sound came from and found that girl that Shikamaru had fought, _"Guess she isn't dead.. she is tough after hearing what Temaris attack did."_

Naruto sat on a tree next to the girl and looked at her, debating on what too do. He knew that he should kill the girl or take her back too Konohagakure too try and extract information from her. Naruto sighed, he knew what that would entail for the red headed girl, torture then death. The torture would be extremely painful, they would want the information that she could give them about Orochimaru.

Naruto sighed, he wouldn't feel right killing her like this or leaving her too die. Her breathing was shallow, the tree looked too have crushed her legs. Naruto just stared at her for a moment then put the kunai away putting his hands under the log and started too lift it off of her. The feeling of the log being lifted woke her as her brown eyes shot open and looked at the blond haired boy, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

Her sudden outburst startled the young ninja who was trying to help her, making him almost lose his grip on the log. Naruto looked at her as he held the log above her a little, though she wasn't entirely free yet, "I am trying too help you, what does it look like?"

Tayuya examined him more closely then realized who he was, "Aren't you that shithead that kept yelling about giving Sasuke back? So did he get away, I bet he did, you seemed like a failure."

Naruto just looked at her, "No he didn't get away, I brought him back.. though I didn't expect the reactions I got for it."

Tayuya rolled her eyes, "Aw is the little fucker not okay with being a hero?"

Narutos gaze hardened a little, "I will never be a hero in my village.. do you want help or not? I can simply leave you hear for the ANBU, they shouldn't be too far behind me."

Tayuya looked at the blond haired boy, groaning from the irritation that he was being. She really didn't have much choices, got out and somehow get back to Oto and die. Go to Konohagakure and be tortured then die. Somehow escape with legs she can't fix and he curse seal taking its sweet ass time to heal them that way. Tayuya looked at Naruto, "What are you planning to do fucker?"

Naruto looked at her, "I will take you too Konohagakure, try and talk to Baa-chan about giving you a lighter sentence if you give up the information willingly. Your choice, either way you'll give up the information on Orochimaru. One way is less painful without dying.. hopefully. The other side is that you get put in an ANBU Prison, tortured for information and then executed. Maybe it will be public since you helped the precious Uchiha escape."

Tayuya picked up on the venom that laced his words as he said 'precious Uchiha.' Tayuya smirked at this, "Stupid little fucker, if you hate the Uchiha so much why did you try so hard to save him?"

Naruto continued too look at her, "That was before he tried too kill me by putting a A Ranked jutsu through my chest. Now, you want my help or not? I can smell the ANBU coming this way, only got about 3 minutes til they are here. Time is running out."

Tayuya looked at him then weighed her options again, the blond teen was probably correct in his assumptions. She would give up the information if she wanted too or not, though he might be able too make it so she lives. Probably be forced too work at some crappy ass brothel.. was that really a life worth having though?

Naruto looked at her, "1 Minute left, I have to have time to react here as well."

Tayuya looked at him then nodded her head and he tossed the log aside, "Can you stand?"

Tayuya just gave him an irritated look, "Fucker are you stupider then you look in that shitty jumpsuit? My legs are fucking destroyed!"

Naruto sighed as he picked her up bridal style making her blush, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING FUCKER!"

Naruto flashed over into the cover of the trees, finding her broken flute as well. Naruto put it in his pouch as he jumped from branch to branch back towards Konohagakure. Tayuya hit him, she had issues with being ignored it seemed, "Fucker are you going to answer me!"

Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "You can't walk right? I don't really trust letting you rest on my back.. something about how you keep insulting me makes me feel you just might try and kill me. So I have too carry you like this."

Tayuya groaned as she saw the Hokage Monument in the distance, "Don't get any funny ideas fucker, I may not have legs but I will still beat the fuck out of you."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I have enough girl issues without you adding onto them alright, I'm not going to try and cop a feel on you or anything."

Tayuya stared at the blond haired boy, his thoughts seemed distant. He seemed depressed and irritated, something similar to her. Naruto looked at her, "Oh.. so you know.. people are going to be glaring in your direction.. they aren't glaring at you so try too keep quiet until I can talk to Baa-chan. They are looking at me. That are your.. colorful vocabulary.. really won't serve you any good."

Tayuya looked a the blond haired boy in confusion as they landed in front of the Konohagakure gate. His comment about her 'colorful vocabulary' didn't go unnoticed, she growled mumbling under her breath about it.

As he walked with her in his arms towards the Hokage Tower she saw he was right, people were staring in their direction. She saw how the blond haired teen was just ignoring it as if it wasn't happening. Tayuya watched as he was hit in the cheek by a rock, she figured him to do what any sensible person to do, blow.

Naruto just moved his jaw around and kept walking ignoring the people. Tayuya looked back at the man who threw the rock seeing what he looked like. He was obviously a civilian, heavy set and looked to be in his thirties. The man looked at them then yelled at them, "Hurt someone else did you demon? Why won't you just leave!"

She looked back at the teen who just kept the same monotone expression, "Hey fucker, why don't you kick his pussy ass? You moved a tree without much problem, you stopped the Uchiha, how much of a fucking problem could he be? Don't you fucking got anything between your legs?"

Naruto just kept walking, "Last time I fought back they tried too burn down my apartment. Its easier too just take the abuse.. and I have plenty between my legs, pervert."

Tayuya blushed a little, "THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT FUCKER!"

Naruto smirked a little as he looked at her, "I just meet you, for all I know your trying to get me into bed. Maybe I am the one who should have worried about you copping a feel huh?"

Tayuya let out a small growl then turned away from him. Naruto just smiled at the reaction, it was the first time he really smiled in awhile, it was kind of nice. Narutos expression returned to the monotone look as the Hokage Tower was now within sight.

They arrived at the Hokage Tower and he pushed all the doors open with his back as he entered Tsunades office. Tsunade saw the back of Narutos head and smiled, she was a little worried about him lately with his current attitude towards.. everything. As he turned she saw who he was carrying and she quickly hardened her gaze, "Naruto what idiotic thing did you do this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well everyone, here is my new story. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some NaruTayu last night I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Painful Love then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

_**Chapter 2: Getting To Know One Another**_

Naruto ignored the question momentarily as he walked too the seats in front of Tsunades desk. Tsunade watched as he put down the red haired girl carefully and gently. Naruto was trying to make sure he was gentle with her legs, not wanting to hurt them more.

He turned his eyes from her to Tsunade, "She will willingly give us information on Orochimaru for a sentencing that doesn't involve death. I think that is a fair deal, so I brought her too you."

Tsunade stared at the blond haired teen, "Naruto.. she almost killed Shikamaru, she helped kidnap Sasuke?"

Naruto scoffed at the second comment, "I know she almost killed Shikamaru.. but really she was just following her orders. Ninja kill other ninja in the line of duty all the time, it is a hazard of our work. As for 'kidnapping' Sasuke, he willingly left. They just had to carry him in that coffin thing for his curse mark activation. All in all, she is a defecting Ninja that wants too help us with Orochimaru."

Tayuya and Tsunade were both staring at Naruto, "Oh.. she also wants her legs fixed."

Tayuya had actually forgotten to ask about that, she figured the teen was just throwing it in too help her out some more. She couldn't figure out why he was helping her though, she had tried too kill his friend and almost succeeded in it.

Tsunade looked at Naruto, that battle at Valley of the End had changed him somehow it seemed. Tsunade figured that almost being killed by someone he thought of as his closest friend affected him. Sakura defending that teen no matter what just pushed him over the edge in that aspect.

Tsunade then noticed the healing bruise on his cheek, she was only slightly aware of what the villagers do to him. She saw it happening once and put a couple people in the hospital herself, "What happened too your cheek Naruto?"

Naruto rubbed it then looked at her and gave a fake smile, "Nothing, I fell."

Tayuya knew his smile was fake, she hadn't seen him smile much but she knew he wouldn't smile about what happened. Tayuya figured she would speak up if he wouldn't, "The little fucker got pegged by a rock by some old bastard in this place. Called him a demon or some shit like that, telling him to leave. Stupid little fucker wouldn't do anything about it though, just kept walking along like he was too fucking cool."

Tsunade rose her eyebrow at the red haired girl, "Do you normally swear that much?"

Tayuya was confused, she thought that she had toned it down a bit. Naruto just rubbed his forehead, "I told you not too talk until I worked things out.. you swear too much as if its your main vocabulary."

Tayuyas eyes started to glare at Naruto, "Hey fuck you asshole! I didn't ask you too do this for me you little fucker, you volunteered! Fuck you!"

Naruto just sighed as he drug his hand down his face, "Your so loud!"

Tsunade rose her eyebrow at the teen, "Really Naruto? Your complaining about someone being loud?"

Naruto looked over at Tsunade and sighed, "Look Baa-chan.. if she gives up the information willingly can she live or not? You can place her wherever you want, find her a job at a grocery store or something. I just wasn't okay with leaving her pinned under that tree too die like some kind of animal."

Tsunade sighed, "IF she gives up the information willingly, answering ALL of my questions then she can live. Although it is against my better judgment to do this, she seems to bring a little of you back since you have been so different since that battle with Sasuke the other day."

Naruto nodded his head at her then turned too leave, "Good luck.. whoever you are. Hope your legs work good, don't do something stupid and don't swear too much. Ibiki or Anko will get pissed.. though if I were you.. I would hope for Anko. You two might get along."

Naruto went too leave the office at that point. Tsunade looked at the red haired girl, "Your not able to walk so someone will have to carry you to the interrogation area."

Tayuya nodded, "Hey fucker get back here!"

Naruto was almost out the door as he sighed, he wasn't quick enough it seemed. Naruto came back over and looked at the girl, "Yes?"

Tayuya lifted up her arms, "Carry me too where she said too go, I can't walk yet remember dumb ass."

Naruto sighed as he picked her up bridal style again, "You realize I have a name right? Its Naruto, come on say it with me, Na.. ru.. to."

Tayuya glared at him, "Your name is Fu.. ck.. er!'

She smirked at him as he groaned, "I should have left you under the tree."

Tayuya rolled her eyes, "Don't act like I am not amusing fucker."

Naruto sighed as he looked at Tsunade, "Where do I take her?"

Tsunade stood as she put on her coat, "Follow me Naruto, don't drop her either. I still have to repair her legs and they are probably already in a lot of fragile pieces."

Naruto nodded as he mumbled too himself, only him and Tayuya hearing what he said, "Yeah, I only carried her multiple miles at a high speed jumping from branch to branch. Walking around the village will be so hard."

Tayuya let out a small yet loud laugh at his comment, making Tsunade look back at them. Naruto just shrugged at her, as she turned back around Naruto looked at Tayuya, "Don't laugh so loud."

Tayuya glared at him, "Stop telling me what to do fucker!"

Naruto just shook his head as they approached the Interrogation Division. Tayuya looked at the large building and started to feel nervous, her grip tightening around Narutos neck. Naruto figured she was getting nervous, but she seemed too enjoy yelling at him like everyone else so he made a stupid joke, "Now you try too choke me? Should have done that in the forest."

Tayuya glared at him as he carried her into the room Tsunade ordered and sat her down in the chair. Naruto went to leave until Anko came in and closed the door on them all. Naruto went over to it and tried to open in but it wouldn't budge, "The door only opens from outside blondie, sit your ass down next to the red head."

Naruto groaned, "Why.. why do I have too deal with the crazy lady today?"

Ankos eyes darted over to Naruto and narrowed, "What was that blondie?"

Naruto shook his head as he pulled a chair up next to Tayuya and laid his head on his hands. Tsunade was standing behind a glass mirror with a speaker, "Okay Anko, proceed with the questions."

Anko nodded and opened a file, "Lets start with some more basic questions too start with. What is your Name, Birthday and Age?"

Tayuya looked at the purple haired woman, "Tayuya, February 15 and 14."

Anko turned her head to Naruto, "What about you blondie?"

Naruto looked over at the glass, "This is your part of your punishment for making deals without my permission Naruto. Answer every question as well, consider it training for questions you may be asked if captured some day."

Naruto sighed, "Naruto Uzumaki, October 10 and 13."

Anko nodded her head as she looked over at Tayuya, "Why were you in the forest?"

Tayuya looked at the purple haired shinobi, "I was ordered too retrieve Sasuke Uchiha who willingly wanted to go to Orochimaru for more power. I engaged in a battle with some black haired bastard, I almost had him beat when some blond haired skank showed up. I was pinned under a fucking tree until this fucker found me."

Naruto sighed, "My name is NARUTO!"

Tayuya glared at him, "Your name is FUCKER!"

Anko looked at the two of them, "Your both fuckers now SHUT UP! You blondie answer!"

Naruto sighed, "I was in the forest going through my memories of the mission when I found her and saved her. Brought her back her too get the village information and it has all been one giant headache for me."

Anko nodded her head, "Well blondie is done since all of the questions now pertain too Orochimaru, but I am going too keep you here. Just because you don't want too be here so I find it amusing."

Naruto slammed his head down on the desk and mumbled too himself, "I hate you Anko-sensei.. so much."

Anko and Tayuya talked, getting all information asked for without a issue. Tayuya even gave up locations of Orochimaru bases, something that wasn't asked for. Anko nodded at the glass window and the door opened as Tsunade entered with ANBU members.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Why are they here Baa-chan?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "They aren't here for what you are thinking, they are here because they don't think that she can be trusted while I heal her legs."

Naruto slowly relaxed, though he didn't fully trust the ANBU members that were there. Tsunades hands pooled the chakra and the bones started to reconstruct in her legs. After about an hour both legs were fixed and Tsunade checked for any other possible damages that Tayuya may have sustained.

When she was finished Tsunade stood and nodded, "Okay, her legs are fixed as much as I can do."

The ANBU on her right spoke up, proving why Naruto didn't trust them, "Hokage-sama, we should kill her since we have the information that we want."

Naruto slowly reached for his pouch too pull out his kunai too block any bladed attacks. Tsunade looked over at the ANBU then back at Naruto, "No.. I promised Naruto that she would live, so she lives. She can't use her legs for a couple of days, understand Naruto? I realigned the bones, reattached nerves, muscles and so on but they need time to adjust again."

Naruto looked at Tsunade, "Why do I have too know that?"

Tsunade smiled evilly at the teen, "Well you said I got to place her wherever I wanted, so she is staying with you. As for her job, she will be placed as a temporary shinobi on a two man team with you. If she proves that she is trustworthy then she lives, betray our trust and she dies. Basically, your her babysitter until she proves herself to me. Agreed?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade, "Why does she have too live with me!?"

Tsunade smiled at him, "Because you made deals without my permission.. plus she seems to somewhat trust you. So deal with it brat."

Naruto went to protest but Tsunades glare made him stop, "... fine."

Naruto sighed as he picked up the red haired girl and Tsunade handed a forehead protector to Tayuya. Tayuya grabbed it as she looked at Tsunade, "Remember, you betray me and you die. Your only getting this chance because of him."

Naruto just carried her out of the Interrogation Divisions building and they walked for a good 5 minutes. Tayuya watched as they entered the poor district of the village, "You live in this area fucker?"

Naruto didn't say anything for a minute, debating on if too answer her. He decided that since they would be temporarily roommates she should know some things. Naruto sighed as he walked, "I am not allowed too live in the better districts. Which means, while you are forced too live with me neither can you. When you prove yourself too Baa-chan then I am sure you can move into the better districts, just have to bear with it for a little while."

Tayuya looked at him, quite confused by what he said, "Hey if your a ninja then why do they force you too live here fucker?"

Naruto sighed some more, "Because of something that I have inside of me."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him waiting for elaboration on the subject. When she saw that there was going to be none she groaned, "Well.. what the fuck is it that you have inside of you fucker?"

Naruto had grown tired of her nickname for him, "You want too know Tayuya, you use my real name."

Tayuya glared at him, "Your name is fucker, how many times do we have too go over this for Kami fucking sake."

Naruto just walked without speaking. The silence quickly getting to her, especially since her interest was peaked by the conversation that they had been having. Tayuya let out a sigh, "Fine.. what do you have inside of you.. Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her a little, "See that wasn't so hard now was it.. I um.. well.. have you ever heard of the Kyuubi?"

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him as she nodded her head at him, "Who hasn't heard of the Kyuubi and how the Fourth Hokage killed it?"

Naruto got to his apartment complex and started up the stairs with her in his arms until they got to the green door with the words 'Die Demon' carved into it. Naruto handed Tayuya a key and she unlocked the door since he couldn't while holding her. Naruto carefully entered the doorway as he carried her in, she had started piecing everything together.

Naruto sat her down on the couch as he got her a drink, "The Kyuubi didn't die, did it?"

Naruto looked at her and shook his head no, "The Kyuubi was sealed into a newborn child. That lucky kid was me, so.. everyone treats me poorly for something that was out of my control."

Tayuya looked at him as she took a drink of the water he had given her. As she brought it down she felt a little bad for the blond teen, "Thats fucked up, I'm sorry fuc.. er Naruto."

Naruto gave her small smile, she noticed it was real though it didn't have much emotion behind it. Honestly, Naruto just liked that someone his age new and didn't hate him for it or call him a monster, demon, abomination or any of the nice names the villagers had given him.

Naruto looked in his cupboards, noticing the lack of materials, "I am almost out of food.. I will have to have Baa-chan buy me more, especially since there are two of us now."

Tayuya looked at him, "What you can't shop for yourself shithead, how fucking useless are you?"

Naruto closed the cupboard as he got out a couple things of ramen, "No I can.. just.. shop owners like too charge me around triple the amount.. and the food is usually expired."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at the blond teen, "Why do you stay in this village, they treat you like horse shit obviously."

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he tried too light the pilot on his stove and groaned. Naruto looked around, "Fuckers cut my gas line again."

Naruto took out a pan and a stand then lit a small fire in the pan below while placing the pan with water in it on the stand to boil. Naruto looked over at his new roommate, "I know how they treat me here.. I have no where else though. I don't have a family, I have some friends here. I have Baa-chan, Iruka-sensei, Shizune and Ero-sennin. There are people here I have to protect."

Tayuya watched as he made them food in a more primitive way, obviously not the first time he had done this. They stayed relatively quiet while the food cooked and they ate. Tayuya was finding the silence uncomfortable.

She was in what was a hostile village yesterday, sitting in what use to be an enemies apartment eating food with him. She needed to break the awkwardness before she lost it, "So.. Naruto.. why did you do all this for me? You got the hots for me don't you? Little perverted shithead."

Naruto looked at her, "I helped you because you needed help, its as simple as that. There is also the fact that I don't have to pretend to be someone else with you.. plus I like to think if I was ever in the same position someone would save me. As for your second part..."

Naruto looked her up and down, "Your alright I guess, sure your attractive but you swear at me way too much. Stop swearing at me so much and we will see since your trying so hard."

Tayuya glared at him, "NOT WHAT I MEANT FUCKER!"

Naruto smirked, "Sure it wasn't.. sure it wasn't."

Tayuya huffed as she took a bite of her ramen, _"He said he thinks I am attractive.. wait.. why do I care. Why am I having this conversation with myself!? OH MY GOD I AM GOING INSANE!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well everyone, here is my new story. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some NaruTayu last night I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Painful Love then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

_**Chapter 3: Friends & Plans**_

After a couple of days Tayuya was slowly beginning to be able to use her legs like normal again. By a weeks time they felt as good as new, _"Old hag is a good fucking medic, thats for fucking sure."_

She sat there in what was temporarily 'their' apartment, Tayuya shivered at the thought. She leaned her head back on the couch, _"Why couldn't I get my own apartment.. or be placed with a kunoichi.. why did it have to be the same place as the fucker that saved me?"_

Tayuya let out a sigh as she sat there waiting for Naruto to return from the hardware store, one of the few places he said didn't overcharge him. He had a couple of things to fix, the door for one as well as the window in the bedroom and the pipes for the water line. Tayuya was growing impatient quickly, "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT PIECE OF CRAP!"

Naruto was unlocking the door as she screamed that and he sighed, "Your so loud Tayuya."

Naruto had given up his quest to get her to use his name, she used it now and then but only when it was a question that was more personal. She had realized quickly that if he was uncomfortable about the question she needed to use his real name to get an answer. Tayuya looked at him as he carried in a bag and was followed by clones carrying wood and glass.

They put it down and Naruto took things out of the bag before grabbing a screw drive and taking the hinges out of the old door. Tayuya watched as he did it, obviously having done it before, "So shithead, do you have to do repairs like this often?"

Naruto looked at her then back at the door, "Yeah.. living in the poor district and being hated makes it so you learn these kinds of things."

Naruto finished putting the hinges on the new door then screwed it back into the door frame. He made sure that it had a good swing on it then moved into 'Tayuyas' bedroom, the only bedroom in the apartment unfortunately. Someone had thrown a kunai with an explosive tag through it this morning, Tayuya barely reacted quickly enough to throw it back out the window before it exploded otherwise who knows what would have happened.

Naruto took out the old window, measuring it then went to work on making a new one. About thirty minutes later he came out of the room, "Window is fixed for you Tayuya."

Tayuya nodded, "Hey shithead, how come none of your friends have come by?"

Naruto looked at her, "My friends? Oh well.. only a couple know where I actually live and that would be my ex-teammates and Shikamaru. Shikamaru probably wants to avoid you, lest we have another fight like in the forest while my ex-team would be more concerned about Sasuke."

Tayuya looked at him, "So what you only have 3 friends?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "No I have more.. just.. I don't really see them unless its ninja related."

Tayuya shook her head as she looked at the blond teen, "Stupid ass fucker, they aren't good fucking friends then are they?"

Naruto looked at her with a confused look, "What would a good friend be then?"

Tayuya looked at him blankly, _"Well.. with what he has told me its not a surprise he wouldn't know."_

Tayuya sighed as she rubbed her temples, "A good friend checks on you just to check on you, they spend time with you because they enjoy it not because they have to. They genuinely enjoy that time they spend with you.. typically."

Naruto looked at her, his face growing more depressed then it usually looked after her explanation. Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "Whats with the look shithead?"

Naruto just shook his head, "Nothing.. what do you want for lunch?"

Tayuya glared at him, she knew that there was something, "Tell me what it is fucker!"

Naruto sighed, _"Why did she have to live here, she is pushy, loud and doesn't use my name."_

Naruto ignored her, not really wanting to say what he had realized. Tayuyas eyes narrowed at him some more, "Tell. Me. Naruto!"

Naruto just looked at her as he made them some lunch, "Why does it matter?"

Tayuya continued to glare at him, "Because your even more irritating when your more depressed then normal shi.. Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his temples, he knew what would happen if he didn't answer her. She would pester him more and more, her comments getting more vulgar each time until he eventually replied. He knew it was easier to just get it out of the way now, "Because.. according to your explanation I don't have any friends really.. except for maybe Shikamaru."

Naruto finished making her a sandwich and brought it over to her before getting to work and putting in better pipes for winter. Tayuya watched from the kitchen table as he worked, looking at him in wonder, "Why do you stay in this Village?"

Naruto shrugged as he continued to work, "Its not much but its home, I got important people here."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes some more, "You so called 'friends?'"

Naruto got out from under the sink as he looked over at her, "No.. I have Baa-chan, Iruka-sensei, Shizune and Jiraiya-sensei. They are my family figures.. I know they aren't really my family.. but its the best I have. Most of time they seem typically happy when they see me, so I don't want to leave them. I also like to watch them be happy, it makes me wonder if I will ever be as happy as Iruka-sensei is with Shizune. Or how happy Jiraiya is every time he sees Baa-chan, it isn't a dream that wont be happening though."

Tayuya looked at her from where she was sitting, "Why won't it happen Shithead?"

Naruto looked over at her, "Everyone our age is obsessed with Sasuke. Every time I would ask Sakura out of a date she instantly shot me down to beg Sasuke for one. I even tried asking other girls like Ino and TenTen but they both declined as well. Besides that.. even if someone did actually agree I would have to find somewhere to take them that wouldn't bankrupt me as well as the fact that their parents would have to approve.. that is just to get a girlfriend. Imagine being engaged like Iruka-sensei and Shizune are, the parents would have a heart attack from their daughter marrying the 'demon.'"

Naruto thought about it, _"They actually are getting married next week.. I should give Baa-chan money to buy a gift from them from me."_

Tayuya took a bit of her sandwich, "Such a stupid shithead aren't you?"

Naruto just went back under the since, "According to you everyone is a stupid shithead Tayuya."

Tayuya smirked proudly at that, it was true in her mind, everyone was a stupid shithead it seemed. Though, at times Naruto had his moments where he was more tolerable then others. Especially when they were at the apartment, when they would walk around and he would talk to his 'friends' he always seemed so fake to her. She had started to wonder if any of his friends knew the real Naruto and not the fraud that he put on for them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Naruto hadn't heard it, "HEY SHITHEAD! Someone is at the door!"

Naruto groaned as he came out from under the sink looking at her, "You realize that you can walk now right?"

Tayuya rose her left eyebrow at him, "You realize that since I can walk I can kick your ass right?"

Naruto sighed then pushed himself off of the ground, muttering to himself, _'Irritating pain in the ass girl.. to damn lazy to answer the damn door.'_

Naruto opened the door and saw Iruka standing there, he instantly started to smile at the man, "Hey Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled at him, "Hey Naruto, may I come in and talk to you for a minute?"

Naruto nodded as he moved out of the way. Iruka came in and said hello to Tayuya who was still enjoying her sandwich, "Hello again Tayuya."

Tayuya swallowed the piece of her sandwich then nodded, "Hey shithead."

Iruka rubbed his forehead, "You shouldn't call your elders 'shithead' Tayuya, it isn't polite."

Naruto just shook his head while Tayuya smirked, "Alright then fucker."

Iruka groaned then sat down at the table while Naruto went back to working on the pipes. Iruka looked over at Naruto, "How have you two been getting along?"

Tayuya rose her eyebrow and looked over at Naruto, waiting to here his answer. Naruto thought about it, a bad answer would more then likely get him hit. Of course, a good answer ran the same risk with Tayuya, "Um.. fine I guess, as long as she is right and gets to swear she usually is pretty calm."

Tayuya looked back at her sandwich with a smirk before taking a bite, _"Stupid blond shithead is learning it seems."_

Iruka nodded as he looked over at Naruto who came out from under the sink now that he was finished. Naruto came over by them as he had some ramen heating up, "So what bring you here Iruka-sensei? Did you miss me? Don't say you missed her, she will get angry..."

All that was heard was the sound of Narutos head bouncing off of the table. Iruka shook his head, "Naruto.. when are you going to learn about girls?"

Narutos rubbed the front and back of his head, he wasn't sure which part hurt him more, where Tayuya had hit him or where his head bounced. Naruto just sighed as he looked over at Iruka, "I am learning slowly, if not I would probably be dead thanks to Tayuya right?"

Tayuya looked at him, "The option is still on the table fucker."

Naruto rolled his eyes then looked back over at Iruka, "So what was it that brought you by Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiled, "Well you know that Shizune and I are getting married soon."

Naruto nodded his head, "Next week right?"

Iruka nodded his head, "Well Naruto, since you have always meant a lot to both of us I wanted to see if you would stand up at the alter with me."

Narutos eyes widened as Tayuya watched with amusement at the shock the blond teen had been put into. Naruto thought about it, he honestly wasn't sure he was even going to go.. he didn't want to disrupt two of his most important peoples wedding by upsetting people. Naruto looked over at Iruka, "I am honored Iruka-sensei but.. I don't know if others would like that."

Iruka looked at Naruto, he was one of the few people that Naruto didn't put his mask up around. Iruka gave him a kind smile, "Naruto, Shizune and I both want you up there. If others don't like it then they can leave the wedding. Why don't you ask Sakura and make a date out of it, girls are suckers for weddings."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, Sakura and him weren't on the best of terms at the current moment. Naruto looked at his father figure, "She isn't speaking to me right now, she is still angry about the condition Sasuke came back in."

Iruka looked over at Tayuya, "Maybe Tayuya would like to go with you then?"

Naruto and Tayuya both blushed then looked at Iruka, "Tayuya wouldn't want to go with me.. I'll go and stand at the alter, I will just go alone."

Tayuya was about to start yelling that no one would want to go with the blond shithead then looked at him after his response. Iruka looked at the saddened Naruto, his solitude and lonliness was slowly becoming worse as time progressed it seemed. For a while he was getting better with having Team 7 though that all came crashing down. Tayuya seemed to be slowing down the process for Naruto, though it was still happening regardless.

Tayuya watched as he went and got his ramen then came back to the table to start eating. She remembered what he said earlier about his issues with ever finding someone. The expression on his face showed that was weighing heavy on his mind right now, it would probably be worse at the wedding. She groaned, "Fine.. I'll go.. BUT ITS NOT A DATE!"

Naruto looked at her in surprise, "Really? You actually want to go? With me?"

Tayuya looked at him, for the first time she saw a hint of true happiness in his eyes. She gave him a small smile, something that was rare from her, "Yeah.. if I don't you'll just mope around here for days anyways shithead. Remember, It. Is. Not. A. Date!"

Naruto nodded his head at her as Iruka smiled and stood up, "Well.. I am off to go and tell Shizune that you accepted and to have a plate set at the head table for you both. See you both in a week."

Naruto nodded as he looked at the door closing leaving the two alone in 'their' apartment again. Naruto looked at his ramen then over at Tayuya, "Hey.. um.. if you don't want to.. you don't have to go Tayuya."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at him again, "What are you saying that the great Naruto Uzumaki is to good to go to a wedding with me? Jackass."

Naruto waved his arms, "NO! THATS NOT WHAT I AM SAYING! YOUR TWISTING ME WORDS!"

Tayuya smirked, "Yeah its annoying when the other one does that isn't it."

Naruto looked at her with a confused face making her sigh, "Remember.. a couple days ago you twisted my words around to make it sound like I was hitting on you and wanted to be.. like that with you."

Naruto looked at her then remembered, "Oh yeah.. you wanted to date me but I said maybe if you stop swearing so much.. hmm. I think your swearing has gone down a little as well, guess that means you really do like me huh?"

Tayuya looked at him, her face turning red from a mix of anger and embarassment, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOUR ASS DOESN'T STOP TWISTING MY FUCKING WORDS AROUND!"

Naruto smirked as he looked at her, "Honestly, sometimes you are just to easy to get to Tayuya-chan."

Her eyes went wide when he added the 'chan' honorific then gave a typical Tayuya reaction. She hit him in the back of the head again, this time his head going straight into his ramen, "DON'T CALL ME THAT ASSHOLE!"

Naruto looked at her, "Sorry.. didn't know you would hate it so much.." he looked down, "YOU RUINED MY RAMEN!"

Tayuya smiled, "Serves you right shithead."

Naruto growled, "Oh yeah Tayuya-chan, well maybe I will tell people we are going on a date for the wedding. Lets see you deal with explaining that to everyone."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't if you want to live."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I am stupid enough too, you tell me that constantly."

The two stared at one another and then slowly looked away, both hiding a small blush. Tayuya looked at him out of the corner of her eye, _"Its like he wants to go on a date with me.. what if he does? What if he has developed feelings for me? I guess he couldn't resist this awesome fucking body."_

Naruto looked over at the door, _"She really seems repulsed by the idea of going on a date with me. Maybe I should leave early on that day, that way she doesn't have to go. She doesn't seem like she really wants to go anyways."_

* * *

**Apedreitor: Thanks, glad you are enjoying the story. I think that once I have a better feel for her character then the swears and everything else will come. Just have to get the right feel you know?**

**Shawn2012: Yeah their will be Adventure/Action in the story as well. They are a 2 Man Team so they will have Missions when I get around to it. Kind of trying to lay the foundation of the story though first you know?**

**3ch0: He didn't teleport to Tayuya in any meeting.**

**HMV: Do you really see Tayuya getting less troublesome? Maybe eventually it will dial down a bit but that is her character, troublesome til the end.**

**Silver Heart11DOOM: Glad that you are loving it and I hope that you continue to love it Silver Heart.**

**MKTerra: Wasn't that great at english, when I catch it I fix it, when I don't I honestly don't care that much.**

**WandererfromtheWest: Glad that you are enjoying the story so much thus far Wanderer, I hope that you continue to enjoy it so much as well.**

**Guestsomething45: Thanks for the support man, it means a lot. I hope that you continue to enjoy all of my stories then!**

**Keiron: Originally I was going to have him leave, but that is how probably 90% of the NaruTayu stories seem to go. I will figure out some way to keep the twists there, the Training Trip will probably still happen as well so there is that as well. **

**a1a2k3: Thanks for the support, should expect an update every third day. This one was quicker since I had to go to a wedding and I go home quicker then expected so I whipped this Chapter up for you all.**

**El Frijolero: Sakura Bashing? There was one thing that I think could even consider being a bash and that was his shot at her fangirl crap. If you find that to hard to believe it is on you.**

**Evil-Pain: Well I am trying to ease into them getting closer slowly, eventually starting the relationship and so on. But I will have them do things that couples typically do while claiming to be 'just friends.'**

**The Night Hunter: Thanks for the support and I am glad that you are liking it so far. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.**

**JPElles: Like I said with Keiron, that is 90% of the NaruTayu stories. So I wanted to try something that less people do, the option is still there if I ever get stuck though so we will have to wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some NaruTayu last night I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Painful Love then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

_**Chapter 4: Wedding Party and Growing Closer**_

The week before the wedding Naruto had given Tayuya money to go and buy the dress that she wanted to wear. He still hadn't decided if he was going to leave early that day and leave her there or not, he had a feeling she would hurt him if he did. Tayuya made them some dinner the night before the wedding and as they were eating Naruto looked at her, "Tayuya, are you sure you want to go tomorrow.. you really don't seem like you want to go?"

Tayuya looked at him with an irritated look, "I swear to Kami shithead, you need to stop asking me that or I will fucking kill you in your sleep."

Naruto looked at her and sighed, "So.. what would you do if I left without you? Purely theoretical of course though.."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "Well shithead, theoretically I would show up at that wedding, make a giant scene, kick your ass then make sure no girl ever wanted to date you. Purely theoretical of course shithead."

Naruto sighed, _"So much for leaving her here.. would ruin Iruka and Shizunes day."_

Tayuya knew he had some sort of plan on leaving her behind, she wasn't going to have any of that. She didn't exactly feel thrilled about going to the wedding but the idea had grown on her over the week. When they finished eating Tayuya went to bed while Naruto laid down on the couch to go to sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up and took his shower before Tayuya was even awake. She was very against the idea of waking up early, preferring to wake up somewhere around 10. When he finished in the shower Tayuya was just waking up, setting an alarm clock to get her up before the blond haired bastard could leave her behind. She walked out to see that the couch was empty and started to growl, "THAT SHITHEAD FUCKING LEFT ME HERE! WHAT AN ASSHOLE! WHY DIDN'T HE WANT TO GO WITH ME!?"

Naruto came out of the bathroom after she finished yelling, "Your so loud Tayuya, plus I didn't leave you here, I am not an asshole and I never said I didn't want to go with you."

Naruto closed the door to the bedroom, "I am going to get dressed now, so eat breakfast or something."

Tayuya growled at him, "Don't boss me around shithead!"

Naruto sighed as he slipped on all of his pieces that he wanted to wear at the moment. He had on black slacks, a white button up shirt, black dress socks, black shoes and a black tie hanging loosely from his neck. His jacket draped on his shoulder, he would wear it at the wedding but that was about it."

Tayuya dropped her spoon as she looked at him, _"Holy shit, the shithead cleans up good! Wait.. what did I just think?"_

Naruto looked at her as she dropped the spoon, "What?"

Tayuya blushed then looked away, "You look absolutely terrible shithead, is that how you are going?"

Naruto looked at her then at his clothes, "Really? Iruka-sensei said that I look very presentable in these clothes."'

Tayuya just kept looking away as he sat down at the table and made himself a bowl of cereal, "We have to leave in about 2 hours Tayuya, will you have enough time to get ready?"

Tayuya nodded her head as she finally got control of her blush and started to eat her breakfast again. Occasionally she would steal glances at Naruto, when she finished her breakfast she went and started to get ready. She wore a black dress, heels, her hair down and little makeup. Naruto had a similar reaction to Tayuya, when she came out of the room his eyes widened and he was speechless for a moment.

Tayuya looked at him, "What are you staring at shithead?"

Naruto blushed and looked away, "Nothing.. I just thought.. you looked.. um.. nice."

Tayuyas eyes went wide as she hit Naruto on the head, "STOP BEING A PERVERT SHITHEAD!"

Naruto rubbed his head, "Fine you look terrible, absolutely revolting! Is that better?"

Tayuya hit him on the head again, "ASSHOLE YOU DO NOT SAY THAT TO A GIRL!"

Naruto groaned as he sunk into his couch, "Why are you so confusing..."

Tayuya ignored him as she grabbed a small black purse, "Are you ready to go shithead?"

Naruto got off of the couch, grabbing his jacket, wallet and keys then walked over to the door to join her, "Yeah Tayuya, lets go."

Tayuya nodded as she opened the door and they walked down the street to the Hokage Monument to where the wedding was taking place. When they got there Naruto saw a lot of the people he knew and Iruka came walking over to him. Naruto gave him his fake expression, Tayuya still hated when he did that. Iruka looked at Naruto, "Naruto.. I want you to not put on your fake smiles today. If you smile I want it to be a real smile, do you understand?"

Naruto nodded his head, not really understanding what Iruka was getting at but he wouldn't deny his father figure on his wedding day. Naruto looked around at some of his 'friends' then walked with Tayuya over to the head table and sat down while they waited for the ceremony to begin.

As they sat there Tayuya noticed that she was getting glared at by a pink haired girl. Tayuya nudged Naruto, "Hey shithead, who is the pink haired girl that is staring at me?"

Naruto looked over and saw that it was Sakura, "Thats Sakura, she is probably glaring at me so just ignore her."

Tayuya nodded her head as she looked back at the pink haired girl, _"Sure looks like that bitch is staring at me."_

Sakura sat at a table with Shikamaru and Ino, "Hey Shikamaru, do you know who that is with Naruto?"

Shikamaru looked over and his eyes narrowed, "That can't be.."

Sakura looked at him, "What is it? Do you know who that is?"

Shikamaru quickly stood up and walked over to them, telling both of the kunoichi to stay there. When he got to the table he looked at Naruto and Tayuya, "Why is she here Naruto, shouldn't she be dead?"

Tayuya looked at him, "Shut the fuck up pineapple head."

Naruto rubbed his temples, "Please Tayuya, don't swear so much at the wedding. I will let you hit me 3 times if you keep it to a low."

Tayuya had a menacing grin that worried Naruto a bit but redirected his attention to Shikamaru, "She accompanied me here since no one else would. She isn't dead because I saved her and she cut a deal with Baa-chan to become a Konohagakure Kunoichi for information on Orochimaru."

Shikamaru looked from Naruto to Tayuya then back to Naruto, "Are you sure she can be trusted Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head, "She has lived with me a little over two weeks and I am still here."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "I didn't know that she was living with you Naruto."

Tayuya spoke up this time, "That is because you all are shitty friends to him. Not one of you so called 'friends' have visited him once in the last two weeks."

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto as he looked around the wedding, observing all the glares he was getting the sighing. Shikamaru continued to look at him, "Is there something else that you need Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shook his head no then returned to the table he was sitting at just moments ago. Sakura instantly started to pry for more information, "She was apart of the Sound Four that helped Sasuke escape. Apparently Naruto saved her and she cut a deal with Tsunade-sama for citizenship and a kunoichi status here in Konohagakure by giving up information on Orochimaru. She lives with Naruto from the sound of it."

Sakura and Ino both got up and went marching over to them and Naruto sighed, "Dammit, he told them."

Tayuya looked at Naruto then over at the two kunoichi standing in front of them as Sakura started to yell, "NARUTO! IS IT TRUE! DID SHE HELP KIDNAP SASUKE!"

Naruto sighed, "No, she didn't. She helped Sasuke run away, you can not call it kidnapping if he willingly went with them on his own accord."

Ino then started to yell, "ARE YOU REALLY SO STUPID TO BRING HER HERE!"

Naruto rubbed his temples, "Why do all the kunoichi I know have to be so loud.. she offered to come here with me since it would have been pointless to ask anyone my age."

Both the kunoichi gave him a confused look, Tayuya then spoke up, "He has told me all about how pinky constantly turns him down just to ask out that emo bitch a second afterwords right in front of him. Who is the blond girl?"

Naruto looked at her, "Thats Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the Yamanaka Clan."

Tayuya looked at her, "Oh, she is another one of the girls that told you no to a date then."

Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise, "You asked out other girls Naruto?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her, "Why shouldn't I? You obviously didn't want to even give me a chance."

Sakura looked a little upset by the answer, Naruto didn't understand why. She always insulted him, denied his advances then asked out Sasuke moments later. Why would he stay loyal to someone who did that to him, he decided to push the thought from his head.

Ino looked over at Naruto, "Still Naruto.. why would you bring her here?"

Naruto sighed, "I already told you, she offered to come with me since no one else would even take my asking seriously. What was I suppose to do, sit here alone all night?"

Ino went to answer but Tayuya interrupted again, "You should just leave before I kick both your stuck up asses so hard Sasuke will think you got fucked by every man in the village."

Naruto looked over at Tayuya, "Language please Tayuya."

Tayuya rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "Kami.. your no fun Naruto."

Naruto just shook his head and watched as the two other kunoichi walked away, but suddenly Sakura stopped. She came marching back over to the table and stood there before yelling at the blond teen, "I HOPE YOU GET SOME KIND OF DISEASE FROM YOUR SOUND SKANK YOU ASSHOLE!"

Naruto just stared at her with an emotionless expression, "Anything else?"

Sakura nodded then slapped him across the cheek. He readjusted so that he was looking at her again, "Anything else Sakura?"

Sakura just groaned as she walked away and left the wedding all together, that was when Tayuya spoke up, "Hey did that pink haired whore call me a skank!? I'll kill her!"

Naruto grabbed Tayuyas arm as she stood up, "Sit back down Tayuya."

Tayuya went to yell at him but he looked at her with crimson eyes, "Sit. Back. Down."

Tayuya looked at his eyes then sat down next to him and watched as they turned back to blue and he released her arm. Iruka came over and had Naruto come stand with him at the alter as Shizune was about to walk down the aisle, making Iruka smile.

Naruto again started to wonder if someone would even make him smile like that, or if he could ever make someone else smile the same way. He was sure that someday, someone would make him smile like that but his mind weighed heavily on it never being returned. He stood there the whole time, his emotionless look. When the ceremony was over Naruto went back to his seat next to Tayuya as Shizune and Iruka came to sit down as well.

Shizune smiled at Tayuya, they were somewhat close which Naruto liked since he didn't want her to become someone who lived a solitary life like him. Eventually they would start getting missions and she would be able to afford her own place. Naruto figured when that happened he would become an after thought to her, just some blond haired guy that you occasionally say 'Hi' to on the street.

Shizune held her kind smile, "Thank you so much for coming Tayuya, it means a lot to Iruka, myself and I am sure Naruto appreciates it as well."

Tayuya nodded her head, "Well shi.. Naruto wouldn't have had anyone to come with if I didn't come."

Naruto just kept being wrapped up in his own thoughts, _"I wonder when that will happen.. sure she is loud and annoying at times but it is nice to not be alone all the time."_

Naruto looked over at the three sets of eyes that were on him, "What?"

Iruka shook his head, "I asked if you agreed that Tayuya looked nice tonight?"

Narutos eyes widened as the pain from the hits earlier suddenly came back, "Um.. well you see.. I don't know the right answer to that.. I said she did earlier and she hit me. So I said she didn't and she hit me."

Tayuya blushed a little and looked away from Naruto back towards everyone who seemed to be glaring in their direction. Iruka and Shizune both smiled as they looked at the two then Naruto gave a small smile, "I am happy that you both are so happy, that you found each other. I gave Baa-chan money to buy our gift for you but I am not sure she will show up."

Tsunade stood behind Naruto, "Hey brat, don't speak for other people or did you not learn your lesson last time?"

Naruto looked up and smiled as he stood up and grabbed the gift from Tsunade. He carefully put it on the table for the two of them then there was a low whistling sound, Naruto knew the sound but it was to late to react. The next thing they knew he took a kunai into his shoulder sending him stumbling backwards. He saw that an explosive tag ignited and he quickly pulled it out then threw it up into the air where it exploded.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his now ruined suit, "... this is why I can't have nice clothes."

Naruto looked over at the direction that the kunai came from and saw a man wearing a black mask. Iruka went to get him but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, "A clone, Naruto are you alright?"

Naruto adjusted his shoulder after it finished healing, "Yeah I am fine."

Iruka looked at him with concern and Naruto looked over at the other people who seemed happy that someone threw a kunai that hit him. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I am going to go Iruka-sensei, Shizune, I hope you have a good rest of the night. Tayuya I will see you when you come home tonight."

Naruto put his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the wedding, still being glared at from the other people at the wedding. Iruka had a concerned look on his face though, "I hope he will be alright.."

Shizune had a worried look as well then Tayuya stood, "Thank you for having me but I better make sure shithead is okay."

Iruka nodded his head as Tayuya walked off after Naruto, finally catching up to him at the end of the stairs, "Hey shithead wait up."

Naruto stopped and turned to look up at her, "Why didn't you stay for the rest of the party Tayuya?"

Tayuya came and stood next to him, "It would be boring without you, bunch of stuck up bitches other then Iruka and Shizune. Is your shoulder alright?"

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at her then looked over at the setting sun, "Well we never got to eat dinner, would you like to eat out tonight? Since we are already dressed for it."

Tayuya just nodded, with a hint of a blush, at him and they walked to a small restaurant called 'The Black BBQ.' They were seated and the waitress took their order of an all you can eat meal. While they ate Naruto looked over at Tayuya who seemed to be staring at him, "Why are you staring at me like that Tayuya? Is there something on my face?"

Tayuya just kept looking at him, "I don't understand how you stay so calm with these people. I get that when you retaliate things get worse but it never seems to affect you."

Naruto just rubbed his neck, "No it does affect me, I just keep it suppressed is all. I can't let it affect me to much or I could lose control of myself or Kyuubi."

Tayuya continued to look at him, "Well.. I wouldn't be able to do it."

Naruto gave a small smile, "No offense Tayuya, but I know that, you can't take someone looking at you the wrong way without getting angry. You get mad at.. basically everything."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "I do not shithead."

Naruto just continued to look at her, "Your getting mad right now, you get mad when I compliment you, you get mad when I add the 'chan' to your name."

Tayuya continued to glare at him, "Fine.. I will prove you wrong. I won't get mad when you call me Tayuya-chan anymore."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her, "That seems unlikely Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya didn't react surprising the blond teen as he took a drink of his water. When they finished Naruto asked for the bill and saw it was double what it should have been. Naruto looked at the waitress and sighed, placing the amount with no tip.

The waitress looked offended, "What the hell no tip?"

Naruto shrugged, "You charged me double the amount that it should have been, I didn't have the money left for a tip."

The waitress walked away muttering about being the worst day of her life having to serve him. Naruto just turned and opened the door for Tayuya and as they stepped out the cold wind hit her making her shiver.

Naruto noticed and removed his jacket and put it on her shoulders making her look at him. He gave her a small soft smile, "Don't want you to get sick, you are already enough of a pain in my ass."

Tayuya was blushing until his comment then narrowed her eyes at him, "Asshole."

Naruto smiled as he walked with her, Tayuya wondering why he wasn't seeming to be cold, "Aren't you cold shithead?"

Naruto looked over at her, "No, I don't get cold. Kyuubi doesn't let me, was very useful for a amount of time."

Tayuya looked at him, "You mean on one of your missions?"

Naruto shook his head, "No when I was to young to be a ninja still.."

Tayuya waited for him to elaborate but naturally he didn't, "What happened Naruto."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well.. I never meet my parents so I had to live in a orphanage. On my sixth birthday though, I was kicked out of the orphanage and I didn't have anywhere to live. No one wanted to take me in so for about a year I had to live on the streets. I would have died if I hadn't had this ability to never get cold, I have a figured that it is Kyuubis doing."

Tayuya looked at him, "I was a orphan before Orochimaru took me in as well."

Naruto looked over at her as she had a more depressed look on her face, "I was from a small village in Rock Country, but my father died from fever. My mother instantly remarried but her new husband didn't want anything to do with me because I wasn't his child. He gave my mother a choice, either me or him and she picked him without telling me. She took my into Otogakure, saying that we were leaving him but had me keep my eyes closed the whole way there. When we got there she had me exit then rode off in the carriage and I couldn't catch up to her."

Tayuya had a small tear run down her cheek, ".. that was when he found me, he took me in and gave me a purpose. I wanted to prove myself to him as well as get strong enough to find her and that bastard to kill them."

Naruto looked at her with concern, "I can't honestly say I understand since I never knew what it was like to have parents but I am sorry Tayuya-chan."

Naruto wiped the the tear that was going down her cheek, making her look at him, "Don't cry, your to pretty to cry."

Tayuya blushed then hit him on the head as hard as she could, "STOP BEING A PERVERT YOU FUCKER!"

Naruto groaned, _"I thought girls liked being commented.. you lied to me Jiraiya-sensei.."_

* * *

**The Keeper of Worlds: Not sure what my profile picture has to do with that, I just think it looks bitchin. As for your request, the answer is maybe.. if I feel like it. Maybe after Narutos return from his training trip I will consider it.**

**Shawn2012: Well you just read what happened at the wedding, as for continuing with couples like NaruTayu, it will depend on how I do with this one I guess. I keep getting requests for NaruTema but I have never been able to get into that couple, so I may do another NaruTayu when I finish this one.**

**Bolt: I actually think I am going to do the usually untaken route with Naruto/Kurama in this story, I think I will have a more understanding and compassionate Kyuubi. As for Tayuya helping Naruto, she is in her own way.**

**JPElles: I played with the idea of reforming the Twelve Guardian Ninja, but I am still unsure if I will or not. **

**Keiron: No problem, if you take the time to write the review I will take the time to respond. Yes this will be strictly NaruTayu.**

**AllAmericanNick: Glad that you are enjoying the story.**

**Evil-Pain: Thanks for the support Evil and I will keep on going with the story.**

**HMV: Thanks for your continuing support HMV, glad you are enjoying it and I will try to keep it interesting.**

**WandererFromTheWest: I plan on the story being around 30-35 Chapters if my planning goes how I want. Though my thoughts change on a constant basis so that is a very rough estimate this early on in the story. Glad that you are enjoying it so much though!**

**El Frijolero: Updates every 3 days, so you never have to wait to long for an update.**

**Jyoren: I agree, and the stories that there are always seem to follow the same story line where he leave after the loss to Sasuke.**

**Apedreitor: Well, I am glad you are enjoying the story still and I don't want to give away what happens later to much so you will just have to wait and see!**

**Ultima-owner: Yes she does!**

**A-01: Glad that you are enjoying the story, I wanted it to be different then the other NaruTayus that I have read. Hope you keep enjoying the story and every third day a Chapter comes out for The New Kunoichi.**

**Hiatagi-Satori: I am a firm believer that behind his cries for attention he is a tortured soul, more then he even lets on in the anime. Tayuya is able to get through his defense because he views her as similar to him so his defense is rarely there. Glad you are enjoying the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Kai Dragoon: When I read this comment I had the image of the word 'Shithead' written across the Hokage Monument haha. **

**Ricky12440: Thanks for the support Ricky. I just wanted to try something that isn't the usual way that it is done, the harder route per say. I also like how she is helping him understand things that he doesn't actually understand. Even if canon Naruto did understand this fact, he wouldn't do anything different probably. That is how his character is portrayed.**

**a1a2k3: Glad you are enjoying the story and the plot idea of Naruto staying in the village, I am pretty much leaning towards the only points he leaves the village are mission and his training trip with Jiraiya. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, the next one will be out on the 15th!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some NaruTayu last night I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Here is my Christmas Gift to all of my readers, Chapters 5 through 8 of The New Kunoichi! I am giving them to you early since I know I will be busy around Christmas and I am sure you all will be as well, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Hope you get what you want for the Holidays!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

_**Chapter 5: Their First Mission**_

Naruto and Tayuya stood in Tsunades office waiting for their mission orders. Tayuya was looking at Naruto and his orange jumpsuit, "Are you seriously going to wear that shithead?"

Naruto looked at his clothes then over at her, "Whats wrong with my clothes?"

Tayuya looked at him, "Their.. absolutely terrible you idiot. What the hell were you thinking wearing all one color? On top of that why the hell would you pick orange? Stupid shithead."

Naruto looked at her some more and then down at his clothes, "Well.. I guess I should get more clothes soon anyways. What colors should I get Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked over at him, "I don't know.. colors that can blend in with their surrounding and crap. Black, blue, green and so on. Get it shithead?"

Naruto looked at her and scratched the back of his head as Tsunade walked in, "Good your both here."

Naruto watched as Tsunade want and sat down, "I think that it is time we give you both a mission and test where Tayuyas allegiances truly lie."

They nodded their heads as Tsunade went through the missions that she had at her disposal. Tsunade looked at the two of them, _"C Rank would be to easy for their skill level.. A Rank would give Naruto to many problems if she did betray him. B Rank is the best choice it seems."_

She looked at her B Rank scroll and selected an escort mission for the two of them. Tsunade grabbed the scroll and tossed it over to Naruto, "Protection and Escort Detail, job is to escort the Land of Wind Daimyous daughter to Sunagakure."

Naruto looked at the scroll then put it in his back pocket, "We will meet the client in one hour at the gate Baa-chan."

Tsunade nodded and the two left as Naruto handed Tayuya the scroll, "Want to look it over Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya grabbed the scroll and looked it over, "15 year old girl, ugh.. teenage girls are such bitches."

Naruto was about to say that she was a teenage girl but stopped himself, he knew that would get him hit if he did. Naruto just stayed quiet as they walked along and then he stopped at the ninja store he bought all of his gear at since they didn't overcharge him. Tayuya stopped and saw that he had disappeared and groaned, "SHITHEAD WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Naruto came out of the store, "I am in here Tayuya-chan, I need to get my new clothes."

Tayuya looked at the shop and then walked in after him. He went to the clothes section and started to look around at the selection that the shop had. Naruto looked around and picked out some black pants and a blue shirt then went to try them on. Tayuya looked around the shop, deciding what she would get when they got their pay from this mission.

Naruto came out of the dressing room, "Tayuya-chan, is this any better?"

Tayuya looked over at him and her mouth dropped open for a second, _"WOW!"_

Naruto looked at her and then at the clothes, "Guess they aren't good, I will look for others."

Tayuya finally snapped out of the stunned surprise that she was in, "NO! Um.. their good shithead."

Naruto smiled at her a little then nodded his head and saw the clothes she was looking at. Naruto looked at the price of his clothes then at Tayuya, "Would you like those clothes Tayuya-chan? I have some money left over since these were cheaper then I thought they would be."

Tayuya looked at him and then at the clothes she was looking at, wondering if she should let him buy them for her. He already pays for basically everything that she gets, "No shithead, I can buy it after the mission."

Naruto looked at the shirt she was looking at then picked it up and took it to the counter with him, "I SAID NO DAMMIT!"

Naruto ignored her as he was rung up for all of the things then paid for the new clothes. Naruto handed Tayuya the shirt and gave her a small smile, "Consider it a thank you gift for helping me pick out clothes. Plus I am sure that you want to get out of the poor district so you can save up your money to get into the better districts."

Tayuya looked at him and then grabbed the shirt that he bought her, "Thanks... Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her as she went and put on her new shirt that was a dark gray. It was a tunic just like before but this one didn't have a symbol on it yet. She came out of the dressing area and looked at Naruto, "So how do I look shithead?"

Naruto went to answer but stopped, "Is this some kind of trick so you can hit me?"

Tayuya looked at him then shook her head no. Naruto gave a small smile to her, "Then you look amazing Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya had a small blush then walked out of the store with him, heading towards the front gate. When they arrived they stood there waiting for a moment for the client. Finally a carriage pulled up and out stepped the girl who looked at Tayuya and Naruto, "Are you my escorts?"

Both of them nodded their heads at her and she smiled, "Well lets get going, I would like to only have to stop once on the trip."

Both of the Konohagakure nin nodded their heads at the girl. She looked at Naruto for a minute before smiling and closing her door. Of course Naruto didn't pick up on it but Tayuya did, _"She looked like she was checking out the shithead."_

Naruto walked on the right side of the carriage while Tayuya walked behind it so that they weren't completely open to a rear assault. The Daimyous daughter stuck her head out the window looking at Naruto again, "Whats your name?"

Naruto looked over at her, "Naruto Uzumaki."

She smiled at him again, "My name is Suki."

Naruto nodded his head at her while Tayuya watched from behind the carriage, _"Is she flirting with him now?"_

Naruto just kept walking but Suki wasn't finished talking to him yet, "So why are you a ninja?"

Naruto just looked forward, "This is what I wanted to be when I was growing up."

Suki just leaned her head on her hand, he wasn't getting that she was trying to flirt with him, "Why not try to be something more powerful, like a Daimyou or something like that."

Naruto looked over at Suki, "Have to be of noble blood to be a Daimyou."

Suki nodded, "That or marry into a noble family."

Naruto nodded his head at the comment not seeing the underlying meaning that was there. Tayuya had wide eyes behind the carriage at the comment, _"Kami what a whore, trying so hard for the fucking shithead."_

Suki huffed at the obvious lack of knowledge the teen had in the female area. She looked at him, "Why don't you come in here with me, wouldn't it be easier to protect me from in here?"

Tayuya was red in the face from what the girl just said, _"SUCH A WHORE!"_

Naruto shook his head no, "I prefer to be out here, it is easier for me to react from out here. Tayuya-chan, would you like to protect her from inside the carriage?"

The red headed teen quickly shook her head no. Suki gave up for now and went back into her carriage and Naruto slowed down his pace to walk next to Tayuya. Naruto looked at her, "I think that girl has a thing for me."

Tayuya looked at him, _"Apparently the shithead is more intelligent then I thought he was."_

Tayuya looked back at the carriage, "Yeah the Daimyous daughter seems to have a thing for you shithead, do you like her too?"

Naruto looked at Tayuya then back ahead, "No, why do you ask Tayuya-chan? Were you jealous?"

Tayuya turned red from the question then hit him hard on the head, "NO ONE WOULD BE YOU SHITHEAD!"

Naruto rubbed his head as they walked and he looked at the red headed teen then gave sigh. Naruto looked back ahead and picked up his pace and walked ahead of the carriage. At sundown one of the Daimyous daughters guards asked to stop. Naruto looked around and then nodded his head, "We are on the border of the River Country and the Wind Country. We will be at Sunagakure tomorrow early afternoon so there shouldn't be a problem with stopping for the night."

The guard nodded as Naruto and Tayuya set up their tents as the Daimyous daughter was given some fancy food from her personal guards. Naruto and Tayuya opened up a container of food Naruto had prepared for them at the apartment. When everyone was finished Suki came out of the carriage, "I need to use the bathroom."

Both of the Konohagakure shinobi looked at each other then at her then Naruto spoke up, "And?"

She crossed her arms, "We are in the forest that means I could be attacked, isn't that why your here? To protect me?"

Naruto looked over at Tayuya, "Thats on you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya groaned as she stood up, "Alright come on.."

Suki nodded her head and followed after Tayuya as they went into the forest about 30 yards. Tayuya found somewhere that she could use the bathroom, "Here."

Suki looked at where Tayuya said then back at the red headed teen, "Your joking right?"

Tayuya rose her eyebrow, "What the hell do you expect, we are in the damn forest."

Suki sighed then squatted to pee, "So.. Tayuya was it?"

Tayuya made a yes sound as Suki continued to pee, "That Naruto guy, does he have a girlfriend or anything like that?"

Tayuya blushed, thinking about saying that he did so she would stop flirting with Naruto. It wasn't that she cared, but she needed him still, "I haven't seen one and I live with him so I guess not."

Suki finished using the bathroom then came back around the tree, "You live with him?"

Tayuya nodded her head, "He saved me then worked out a deal with Tsunade so that I could become a Konohagakure Kunoichi. To punish him for making deals before talking to her she makes me live with him until I can afford somewhere to live."

Suki nodded her head in understanding, "So you two aren't a couple or anything?"

Tayuya blushed some more, "Wh.. what? Of cou... course not! Why would you even ask!"

Suki smiled, "Because of the way that he keeps looking at you when your not paying attention. I guess I must have misread his face and expression."

Tayuya looked back at Naruto as they exited the forest as he looked at them, "All better now?"

Suki nodded then went into her carriage, "I am going to sleep, I would like to leave at dawn."

Naruto nodded then looked over at Tayuya, "I will take first watch Tayuya-chan, why don't you get some sleep and I will wake you up in a couple of hours?"

Tayuya nodded then went and laid down in her tent, falling asleep almost instantly. She woke up when Naruto shook her leg a little bit, "Tayuya-chan, its time to leave."

Tayuya stretched as she sat up, "Time to leave.. what are you talking about I haven't done my watch shift yet you stupid shithead."

Naruto looked at her and scratched his head, "You looked tired last night and you were smiling while you slept so I didn't wake you up. You don't smile all that much and I like when you smile."

Tayuya blushed and then kicked Naruto in the face sending him tumbling out of the the tent. Naruto laid there and sighed, _"Tayuya-chan.. I will never understand you.."_

When they had the camp packed up again they walked the rest of the way to Sunagakure and were greeted at the gate by Gaara and Temari. Gaara smiled at Naruto, "Hello again Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled at Gaara, "Hey Gaara, how have you been?"

Gaara nodded at him, "I have been fine, I was glad to hear our assistance helped bring back Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah.. he isn't that happy about it but he is still in the village."

Gaara nodded as Tayuya came and stood next to Naruto, instantly recognizing Temari. Tayuya pointed, "ITS THE SAND SKANK!"

Naruto looked at Tayuya and sighed rubbing his temples, "Tayuya-chan, she is an ally now.. don't start conflicts please."

Tayuya glare at Temari who glared right back, "Naruto, why is the Otogakure kunoichi with you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "She is a Konohagakure kunoichi now and my teammate. She is no longer a enemy."

Temari watched Tayuya closely but nodded her head, "Remember what happened in the forest, I can easily do it again."

Tayuya went to lunge at Temari put Naruto wrapped his arms around her keeping her still. Tayuya instantly started to blush and struggle against Naruto, "Tayuya-chan calm down."

Tayuya stopped struggling and growled, "Let me go shithead or I will gut you in your sleep!"

Naruto slowly let her go and she just stood there, "Stupid sand skank.. stupid shithead."

Naruto smiled at her, then looked over at Gaara, "Our mission was to deliver the Daimyous daughter to Sunagakure and that is what we did. We will be heading home now."

Gaara nodded his head at them, Suki came out of the carriage, "BYE NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto shivered then waved bye to her, ".. run Tayuya-chan."

They ran none stop until nightfall, making it inside of the Fire Country border before they stopped to set up their camp. Tayuya put their food on the fire to heat up, "Hey shithead, what are you planning to do when you stop being a ninja?"

Naruto looked up at her from the fire, "I never planned to stop being a ninja, I want to be the Hokage someday. That way people respect me instead of treating me the way that they do."

Tayuya looked at the food then looked at him, "You have to be really strong to be a Kage though shithead."

Naruto looked at her, "Are you saying that I can not become strong?"

Tayuya looked at him some more, "Anyone can become strong shithead, but the council wouldn't approve of you either shithead. Don't you think that it is a bit.. unlikely that it will happen?"

Naruto looked back at the fire, "Probably won't happen.. but I figure that I let enough of my dreams just slip away, I should hold onto one don't you think Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya just looked at him for a moment, "I guess.. but shouldn't you keep one of the dreams you can achieve easier, like a wife?"

Naruto looked up from the fire at her, "That is something that I know wont happen though Tayuya-chan. Even becoming the Hokage is more reasonable."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "That Daimyous daughter seemed to be all over you though shithead."

Naruto shrugged, "She didn't know who I am or what I have inside of me, things would change."

Tayuya sighed as she took the food off of the fire and handed Naruto his portion, "I think your giving up to easily shithead."

Naruto shrugged, "Think about it, you know me better then anyone yet you can barely stand me even though we have led similar lives. Every time I try to compliment you I get hit.. its a hopeless thing."

_Naruto and Tayuya ate in silence from there and Tayuya went to sleep while Naruto stood watch again. When they returned to the village they went and reported to Tsunade then headed back to their apartment. Tayuya was walking a step behind Naruto, "I know him.. better then anyone?"_

* * *

**AnbuDragon: Well.. it was a small bash but I suppose I did. Glad that you are enjoying the story and hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**El Frijolero: Glad that you are enjoying the story. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story.**

**WandererfromtheWest: Glad you are liking how I am portraying Naruto when he is with Tayuya. He doesn't hide behind his mask so he isn't as emotional.**

**3ch0: This isn't my first story you have came and started to bitch on, if you don't like it don't fucking read it. It is just that damn simple.**

**HMV: Glad that you are still enjoying it HMV. Yes Tayuya is troublesome, always, its just her character.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: You must have had me mixed up with someone haha. Glad that you are liking so many aspects of the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Cade117: Glad that you are enjoying the story, I hope that it stays that way.**

**Ricky12440: I have it in this story something I think is true even in the canon, that he doesn't fully understand emotions and facial expressions. That being a key reason that people find him 'annoying.' Hope that you continue to enjoy the story as well Ricky.**

**Fireboltdx: Glad that you like it Firebolt. Survivors was a good story, in my opinion, so I take that as a serious compliment man.**

**Darious Frost: Most of those questions start being answered after the time skip, so you will just have to wait my friend!**

**War12345: Your welcome, thanks for reading it! Hope that you continue to enjoy the story!**

**AllAmericanNick: They both led hard lives, they would have drama in their lives no matter what. I find their reactions to each other humorous, that is why its under humor.**

**Kitsune-bi no Sennin: I am glad that you are enjoying the story so much, hope that it continues to proceed like that.**

**Evil-Pain: Naruto wouldn't hit her unless he absolutely had to, Tayuya on the other hand.. she might.**

**Ultima-Owner: That is just how I portray her, her anger and swearing is her mask.**

**Macilnar: You will have your answer at the end of the update I did for everyones Christmas Present.**

**A-01: You will have to wait and see my friend! Hope you keep enjoying the story!**

**Alchemist19: Hope that you mean interesting good!**

**Hiatagi-Satori: Glad that you like the way that they act, it is now I see them acting as well. Hope that you continue to enjoy it my friend!**

**Gponz331: Okay.. my response to you will be short and simple so that I don't become irritated. AU means Alternate Universe, OOC means Out of Character. Just some small facts for you. Now if you don't enjoy the story don't read it, trust me I won't lose an ounce of sleep over a self-righteous irritating guest thinking he knows everything. Bye!**

**WolfDots: Glad that you are enjoying another one of my stories WolfDots. I like the NaruTayu pairing, not a fan of NaruAnko, there is to much of an age difference there for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some NaruTayu last night I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Here is my Christmas Gift to all of my readers, Chapters 5 through 8 of The New Kunoichi! I am giving them to you early since I know I will be busy around Christmas and I am sure you all will be as well, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Hope you get what you want for the Holidays!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

_**Chapter 6: Friendship**_

A month passed for the two roommates and they had picked up 5 C Rank Missions as well as a another B Ranked Mission. Naruto knew she now had the money that she needed to sustain a life in a better district. Especially with the amount of missions they picked up.

Naruto had kind of hoped she wouldn't leave, he was sure when she left that they would stop being friends. That was if they were friends, he considered her to be his friend, though he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. Tayuya was happy that she was going to be leaving Narutos apartment, people were getting the wrong idea about them.

Tayuya spent the day looking at apartments in the low income district. A Genin was able to afford to live in this district with the right money management. Since Genin normally did D Ranked missions and she mainly did C Ranked missions with the occasional B Ranked mission. That made it so that she knew she could afford to live in this district.

She found a nice apartment that she could live in, considered to be one of the nicer complexes in the district. Tayuya had been accepted by the landlord and she was told to move in within the week. That was easy for her since she really didn't have a lot of belongings, she had used basically all of Narutos things. He had told her that she could take whatever she wanted with her but she only took what was hers.

Naruto felt bad for her though so he bought her a 'apartment warming' gift, "Tayuya-chan.. don't hit me but I got you a gift. Call it a going away or apartment warming gift."

Tayuya looked at him as she looked around her apartment then back at him as he set down some of her boxes. Naruto had some clones carry in the futon that he had bought her and they put it in her room. Tayuya looked at it with a surprised face, "Why did you really buy that shithead?"

Naruto looked at her, "As a thank you gift I guess.."

Tayuya looked at him, "Thank you for what?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, the rest of his clones brought in the boxes and then the landlord came in. The landlord looked at Tayuya then at Naruto, "Are you getting settled Ms. Tayuya... why are you here demon? You know your not allowed to rent here, you have asked before."

Naruto looked away then spoke in a low voice, "I was just helping her move in.. I will leave now."

The landlord nodded his head and left the apartment. Naruto just looked over at Tayuya, ".. its a thank you gift for being my friend for a little while. I will see you when we have our next mission."

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and left, his clones dispersing as he left the room. Tayuya was momentarily in shock, "Wait.. what did the shithead just say?"

Naruto walked home and opened the door, it seemed larger now without Tayuya there. It also seemed quiet, really quiet without her insults and swearing. Naruto closed the door behind him and sighed, going to lay down on the couch but stopped, realizing he could sleep in the bedroom now.

Naruto looked at it and sighed, walking into the bedroom and collapsing on the bed. Naruto sighed again, the bed smelled like her.. he felt the impending loneliness coming over him again. Naruto sat up on the bed, deciding that he was going to sleep on the couch again, he had grown use to its lumpiness and the uncomfortable sleep that came with it.

The next day Naruto woke up on the couch, he sat up and looked around. He was expecting to see Tayuya still asleep in the bedroom but remembered that she no longer resided here. Naruto made himself a bowl of cereal and just as he was about to take a bite he heard a loud knocking coming from his door.

Naruto sighed, _"Impeccable timing, just as I was about to eat."_

Naruto got up from the table and went to the door, as soon as it started to open it was flung open as a sandal connected to his face. Naruto went tumbling backwards drawing a kunai as he rolled and looked up to see familiar red hair enter the apartment. Naruto put the kunai away as he sighed, "Yes Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya stared at him, "You jackass, you think just because I don't fucking live here anymore I am going to fucking cut you out? What the fuck kind of person do you think I am shithead!?"

Naruto slowly stood up as he brushed himself off, "You'll make friends, other kunoichi and people who don't like me. You will have to chose, you would be better to not pick the 'demon' Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at him, "I don't care what the shitty people in this crappy village think shithead, I am going to stay your friend you jackass."

Naruto looked at her then gave a small smile, "Your so stubborn Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nodded her head then looked over at the cereal Naruto had made for himself, "Such a good shithead, you made me breakfast."

Naruto watched as she went and started to eat the cereal letting a small sigh escape him, "That was my cereal you know."

Tayuya looked at it and then at him, "Sure looks like its my cereal, I haven't gotten to buy groceries yet so this is my breakfast shithead."

Naruto rubbed his temples, _"Why did I miss having her around again?"_

He walked over and grabbed another cereal bowl, pouring himself a bowl of cereal as well. When Tayuya finished eating she looked over at Naruto who was eating quietly, "You alright shithead? I bet you miss me around here don't you?"

Naruto took a bite of his cereal and looked at her as he chewed. When he swallowed it he looked back at his cereal, "I am fine Tayuya-chan.. maybe I missed you around here, answering those kinds of questions with you always gets me hit."

Tayuya smirked at him, "So you did miss me then didn't you shithead."

Naruto groaned, "I might have missed certain aspects of having you around."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "Certain aspects? Are you saying I am not a delight that have around all the time shithead?"

Naruto looked at her, he knew he shouldn't answer that question, it would definitely result in a beating. Naruto just looked over the window as he took another bite of his cereal. She kept glaring at him then smacked him on the back of the head, "Answer me shithead!"

Naruto groaned, "I would have liked if you called me my name more."

Tayuya growled at him a little, "I told you that your name is shithead and fucker."

Naruto rubbed his temples some more, "I can't believe I missed having you here."

Tayuya had a victorious smirk, "Told you that you missed me shithead, it was only half a day. I think you fell in love with me."

Narutos eyes widened and he blushed a little, "W.. wha...what?"

Tayuya thought about what she had just said then blushed herself, "SHUT UP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY AND YOU KNOW THAT FUCKER!"

Naruto still stared at her in surprise and then there was another knocking at his door. Neither of them moved and then the door came crashing down and Tsunade stood there, "Oi! Who said she was able to move out yet!"

Naruto blinked a couple of times then looked over at Tsunade, "Huh?"

Tsunade stared at the two young kunoichi, "Who. Said. Tayuya. Was. Allowed. To. Move. Out!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "She has proven her allegiance to the village, why should she be forced to stay here?"

Tsunade smirked as she looked at them, "I thought you guys had become.. close."

Tayuya and Naruto both blushed as they looked over at Tsunade, Tayuya instantly starting to yell. She had a glare on her face, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU OLD FUCKING HAG!?"

Tsunade glared right back at Tayuya, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE PUNK!?"

Naruto looked at them, "Can't we all get along?"

Both looked at Naruto, "SHUT UP BAKA/SHITHEAD!"

Naruto sunk in the chair in fear as the two went back to glaring at one another. He decided that he should stay quiet, otherwise today may be the last day he was alive. The two kept staring at each other and Tsunade smirked, "I SAID THAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING NARUTO!"

Tayuya blushed and glared right back, "WHO WOULD WANT TO DATE THIS ASSHOLE!?"

Tsunade glared harder, that was her adopted son she was talking about, "WHATS WRONG WITH NARUTO YOU PRETENCIOUS LITTLE PRUD!?"

Naruto sighed, this conversation was loud and somehow got turned to make him end up feeling like crap. Tayuya looked over at Naruto then at Tsunade, "WHATS WRONG WITH HIM!? DON'T GET ME STARTED!"

Tsunade continued to glare at the red headed teen, "THAT SOUNDS LIKE A COP OUT! YOU DONT HAVE ANY REAL REASONS! I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE THAT HE IS A JINCHURIKI!"

Tayuya glared at Tsunade, "I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS CRAP FROM YOU! YOU OLD FUCKING HAG!"

Tayuya stormed out of Narutos apartment leaving Naruto sighing and Tsunade smirking. Tsunade felt that she won the little competition with Tayuya while Naruto figured that Tsunade just made things worse for him. Naruto sighed, "Baa-chan.. you realize she is going to take that frustration out on me right?"

Tsunade smirked, she couldn't resist the temptation to tease her adopted son, "Oh.. that sounds pretty kinky Naruto. You can thank me later I guess."

Tsunade walked out of the apartment leaving Naruto there with wide eyes and a red face out of embarrassment from what Tsunade had said to him. Whether or not she meant it sarcastically or not it was still embarrassing. Naruto sat there for about 5 minutes stunned until he snapped out of it and finished his breakfast before cleaning up the mess that had been made.

Naruto finished cleaning up and then took a grocery list to Tsunade, giving her the money that was needed to buy them then went and did some training with Jiraiya. Naruto had perfected the rasengan according to Jiraiya, so now they were working on elemental training. Jiraiya handed Naruto a small piece of paper telling him to pour chakra into it.

Naruto did as instructed and the paper ripped down the center, indicating that he was a wind nature affiliation. Jiraiya sighed, "Well I would have been happier if you were fire or earth since those are the elements that I work with. I guess that we can do Taijutsu training for now."

Naruto nodded and then got kicked in the side of the head, but it wasn't by Jiraiya who was smirking at him. Naruto looked over at a very angry looking red headed teen, "This is your sparring partner, Tayuya."

She cracked her knuckles, "You going to die shithead, that old hag seriously pissed me off!"

Naruto waved his hands defensively in front of her, "But Tayuya-chan, I didn't do anything!"

Tayuya started walking towards him smiling evilly as his eyes widened in horror. Naruto quickly turn and ran, "ERO-SENNIN SAVE ME!"

Tayuya chased after him, "THAT OLD PERVERT ISN'T GOING TO SAVE YOU FROM SHIT ASSHOLE!"

Naruto ran as fast as he could for about an hour then all that could be heard were screams and pleas for her to stop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some NaruTayu last night I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Here is my Christmas Gift to all of my readers, Chapters 5 through 8 of The New Kunoichi! I am giving them to you early since I know I will be busy around Christmas and I am sure you all will be as well, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Hope you get what you want for the Holidays!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

_**Chapter 7: Just Friends**_

Naruto and Tayuya were walking down the path towards their next mission, a B Ranked mission where they had to kill a couple of ninja that were refusing to leave the Fire Country territory. They didn't show much promise as shinobi so their wasn't a need to bring in a Jounin.

Naruto was looking up at the clouds as they walked as Tayuya read over the scroll a couple more times. There were 3 ninja that they were having to attack, former members of Otogakure that were ranked at Chunin. Tayuya meant what them being ranked at Chunin meant power wise, they wouldn't be to strong. Still she wished that she had her flute still, she was hindered without it.

Tayuya sighed as she looked around, "Aren't we almost there yet shithead?"

Naruto looked over at her and nodded his head yes, "I think we should see the small village in about 5 more minutes."

Tayuya gave a sigh of relief, "Thank Kami."

Naruto laughed as they walked a couple more minutes and sure enough Naruto was right and their was the village. They walked in and went to where the 3 Otogakure nin were reported to spend most of their time. When they walked in they saw that the 3 Otogakure nin had been waiting for someone to come and get them, "Really? They sent a little blond boy and his girlfriend to get us?"

Tayuya blushed, "WE ARE JUST FRIENDS FUCKER!"

Naruto closed his right eye as he winced in pain from the yelling, "Tayuya-chan, your so loud."

Tayuya glared at him, "Didn't you hear what he said shithead!?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah I heard what he said, I don't get affected by comments that easily like you do though. You seem really against the idea, you get mad every time someone even mentions it. Guess your feelings have changed since we first meet."

Tayuya blushed and went to hit him on top of the head as a low whistling sound was heard. Tayuya looked out of the corner of her eye and saw a kunai about a foot away. She didn't have enough time to react but just as it was about to connect to her it stopped as Naruto grabbed its handle.

Tayuya was shocked at the reaction time and speed he had to posses to catch that kunai. She viewed it as a lucky break, she then noticed the crimson eyes. Naruto stared at them then threw the kunai back as hard as he could and it connected to one of their skulls. The Otogakure nins eyes rolled back as he fell backwards breaking a table as his body connected to it.

Narutos eyes returned to their normal blue, "It isn't very nice to attack someone who is in a conversation."

The other two Otogakure nin pulled out kunai and charged at the two Konohagakure nin as they leapt back out of the restaurant. The two Oto Chunin followed out after them, one facing each of the other countries ninja. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the Oto nin, "Are you going to attack me or stare at me all day?"

The man charged and Narutos eyes flashed crimson again as he disappeared and reappeared in the air next to him kicking him into the wall. As the Oto nin hit the wall he coughed up blood and Naruto drew a kunai, throwing it and connecting it into the mans skull. Naruto then looked over as Tayuya was fighting her battle, unaware that Naruto had already finished his enemy.

Tayuya leapt over leg sweep from the man and delivered a hard knee to his chin sending him up into the air. Tayuya landed on the ground then followed up with a barrage of punches into the mans stomach then leapt into the air. She delivered a hard kick to his ribcage, breaking ribs and causing the man internal injuries.

Tayuya pulled out a kunai to kill him quickly then put it back, "Any Oto ninja deserves a slow and painful death in my mind fucker. Hey shithead you need help... huh?"

She saw that Naruto was sitting on the ground watching her, "Hey Tayuya-chan, are you finally done yet?"

Tayuya stared at him blankly and looked to see his opponent dead in the wall, "When did you finish off your opponent?"

Naruto shrugged, "Not long ago, he was pretty easy to kill for a Chunin, you must have been Kage level in Otogakure Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya blushed a little at the comment then turned away from him, "We finished our mission so lets go back to the village shithead."

Naruto looked around, "Can we get something to eat first Tayuya-chan? Thats one of my favorite part about missions, eating out without being overcharged."

Tayuya sighed and nodded her head as they went to what was suppose to be the best restaurant in the town, 'The Crouching Tiger.' Naruto opened the door for Tayuya and walked in to see a hostess looking at them, "Aw, how nice of your boyfriend to open the door for you!"

Tayuya growled, trying to keep her temper under control, "He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend! We. Are. Just. Friends!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked at the hostess, "Table for 2 please miss."

She nodded and motioned for the two of them to follow her. Tayuya was right on her heels as Naruto looked at the back of Tayuyas head, _"I wonder what is so wrong with me that every time someone brings it up she gets so angry. She never told Baa-chan that I know of.. if I asked her she would probably murder me.. well she would try at least."_

When the hostess brought them to their table she gave each one a menu and left, saying their waitress would be there momentarily. Naruto started to look at the menu, quickly deciding on what he wanted then waited for the waitress. Tayuya was talking longer to decide, when the waitress arrived she smiled at the two teens, "Aw, what a cute couple!"

Tayuya started to growl again, "WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

Naruto rubbed his temples, "Please don't yell in the restaurant Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him and then started to look at the menu again while she tried to decide on what she wanted to eat. The waitress looked a little shocked from Tayuyas over reaction, "Do you know what you want to eat sir?"

Naruto nodded, "I would like a lobster meal please, water for a drink."

The waitress nodded as she wrote it down, "Excellent choice sir, what about you miss?"

Tayuya looked at the menu, "I guess I will take the same thing that he asked for."

The waitress nodded as she put an x2 next to Narutos order, "Well, even if you are just friends you both look adorable together."

The waitress smiled and left to go place their order leaving an irate Tayuya sitting there. Naruto sighed, why did people have to make her angry and then leave her alone with him? It always happened and she would start to hit him because of it.

Tayuya surprised Naruto though, she didn't hit him. She just kept sitting there grinding her teeth with a red face. Naruto observed her, he had found out that he didn't understand a lot of things that he once thought he did. Some of the major ones being emotions and facial expressions, probably why people always thought that he was so annoying.

Naruto watched until the food came back, her expression had never changed. Tayuya glared at the waitress so he figured he was right in assuming that to be her angry facial expression. Naruto took a bite of his food, _"She gets an angry facial expression when associated with me as more then friends.. I still wish I knew why."_

When they finished eating Naruto paid the bill, happy with how little he had to pay for the meal. They started their walk back towards Konohagakure when all of a sudden he was transported into his mind in front of the Kyuubi gate. Naruto looked up at the gate, "Hey Kyuubi, what is it that you need?"

Kyuubi opened his crimson eye, **"Have you been enjoying my power boy?"**

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked into the crimson eye, "It is very useful, although I don't use to much of it."

Kyuubi nodded, **"Remember our deal, you can use my power whenever you want but no more trying to talk to me about emotions or that red headed girl."**

Naruto gave a small smile, "I know Kyuubi, is there anything else that you needed?"

Kyuubi sighed, **"I am bored, that fight was a lot less entertaining then I thought it would be."**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi, "I know, I expected more from a Chunin. Tayuya-chan must have been considered a top kunoichi there."

Kyuubi groaned, **"Your talking about her again boy, why don't you just talk to her about those feelings you don't understand already?"**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi then sighed, "She doesn't really care for when she has to walk through things like that with me.. plus.. if its what I think she would get really upset. Anytime someone mentions anything like that about us she gets really upset."

Kyuubi looked at his container, **"Well there are ways to find out what things mean without giving away to much information Naruto."**

Naruto sighed, "I guess I should try to figure out some things since we are leaving soon huh?"

Kyuubi nodded his head and smirked, **"The way you let her beat on you amuses me, we both know you can stop her easily. But regardless, either way this shall amuse me."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and then reentered the present thought and took the step he was in the process of before he went into his mind with Kyuubi. Naruto picked up his pace to catch up with Tayuya, "Hey Tayuya-chan.. can I ask you some questions?"

Tayuya looked at him and sighed, "Might as well, we have quite a ways to walk still."

Naruto nodded his head, "Your probably going to hit me a couple times so just get ready to hit me. The first thing I want to know is why you get so mad whenever someone thinks we are a couple."

Tayuya blushed as she looked over at Naruto who was genuinely wanting to know. She could see that he didn't understand, honestly she didn't know why she did it either, it was just a reflex. Tayuya looked forward, "Your my only friend shithead, that is why."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "So is there some kind of line that your not suppose to cross with a friendship then?"

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "There are things that friends do and things that couples do."

Naruto looked ahead of him, "What is it that we do that couples do?"

Tayuya thought, tapping her finger on her chin while walking, "Well.. we went to that dinner dressed really nice, I suppose that could be considered to look like a date. You call me Tayuya-chan, that is something a boyfriend would do to a girlfriend. There was the fact that we lived together for a while, that probably didn't help."

Naruto looked at her, "I don't understand what is wrong with that.. but anyways onto my next question, how do you know if you.. like someone?"

Tayuyas eyes went wide, "Um.. I.. there are things that someone you like does to you no one else does."

Naruto looked at her, "What are they?"

Tayuya looked at him then back forward, "They make you feel different. They do things like give you butterflies, lower your defenses and you let them in. When you are with them you feel a new type of happiness and when they are gone you wish you could have spent more time with them."

Naruto nodded his head as he looked ahead as well, _"Well.. I guess that answered the question about what I have been feeling.. its different this time too."_

Naruto looked over at Tayuya, "Have you ever liked someone Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya froze where she stood making him stop as he looked at her, "Are you okay Tayuya-chan?"

She looked over at him, "W.. wh.. why are you asking.. that?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I was just wondering if anyone has ever made you feel that way. If it is like how I think Iruka and Shizune feel about each other and so on."

Tayuya swallowed her nervousness and got control of her blush as they continued to walk, "I have liked someone before, though it has only happened one time."

Naruto looked at her, "How did it make you feel?"

Tayuya looked at him, "You should know shithead, you were obsessed with that pink bitch."

Naruto looked up at the sky, "No.. I think that I misunderstood the emotion then. I think it was just desperation to feel needed. Sakura was just the girl that became the focus of my attention."

Tayuya looked forward, _"He was clueless about basically everything.."_

Tayuya sighed, "It feels amazing but it can be painful at the same time, that is the best description I can really give you shithead."

Naruto looked at her, "Now is when your going to want to hit me.. um.. I know you said its because we are friends but what is it that is really wrong with me?"

Tayuya froze again, "What?"

Naruto stopped and looked at her, "Well you never given any reasons other then that, there must be something about me that you don't like so much. That is the only reason I can comprehend the reaction that you give."

Tayuya looked at him, "Th.. the.. there isn't anything else. We are friends.. your my only friend. I don't see you that way is all."

Naruto nodded his head at her, "Thanks Tayuya-chan, I think I understand it a little bit better now. Want to pick up the pace and get to the village quicker?"

Tayuya nodded her head and they took off towards the village, getting there within a couple hours then went to Tsunades office to receive their pay and give their report. After all of that was over Tsunade gave Naruto a serious look, "Naruto.. in 3 days Sasuke is released from his detention sentencing."

Naruto looked at her, "So?"

She continued to look at him, "What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at her, "I didn't plan to do anything about it Baa-chan."

Tsunade just rubbed her temples, "I figured you would try to see if that bond still remained since you had grown so close to him."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I will think about it okay Baa-chan?"

Tsunade nodded her head at him and then the two man team left the office, walking to Tayuyas apartment complex, "Goodnight Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked back at him and nodded, "Goodnight shithead."

Naruto turned and started to walk to the poor district, _"According to Tayuya-chan then I do have feelings for her.. that is probably not a good thing since she sees me as her only friend. I will have to use that plan with Jiraiya-sensei."_

_Tayuya walked to her apartment then went and sat down at her table to think. She sipped a bit of water, "What was with shithead asking those weird questions.. at least he is to stupid to pick up the signs that I was talking about the way he makes me feel. Little bastard, one day I will make you pay for how you make me feel. Though it may be in a way you don't understand."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some NaruTayu last night I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Here is my Christmas Gift to all of my readers, Chapters 5 through 8 of The New Kunoichi! I am giving them to you early since I know I will be busy around Christmas and I am sure you all will be as well, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Hope you get what you want for the Holidays!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

_**Chapter 8: Goodbye**_

Today was the day that Naruto was looking towards and dreading at the same time, the day Sasuke Uchiha was released from his time in the detention area. Naruto waited outside the detention center with people who were acting irritating. The two fan girls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto was leaning against the wall watching the door waiting for Sasuke to come out. Naruto wanted to see if there was anything left in the friendship they once had. Tayuya stood there next to him, watching in disgust at the two kunoichi who were literally bouncing up and down with joy for Sasukes release.

When the doors opened two red eyes were seen and Naruto watched as the young sharingan user came out of the detention area. Ino and Sakura ran at Sasuke, both diving at him but he ducked them going straight towards Naruto. Naruto got off of the wall and stood straight, "Sasuke.. I came to see if there is anything left between us that represents a friendship. If not, I can stay away, I am no longer on Team 7 anyways."

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto then looked over at Tayuya, "You.. your one of the Sound Four right?"

Tayuya looked at him, "I use to be shithead, now I am a Konohagakure kunoichi because of this shithead."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, "Does this girl mean anything to you dobe?"

Naruto looked at her then back at Sasuke, not replying to the question. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked as he looked back at the red headed teen girl, "You.. your going to be my girlfriend."

Naruto flinched and glared at Sasuke for his question, "Apparently there truly is nothing left for us, Tayuya-chan isn't someone that you can claim either Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and his smirk got larger, "Sounds as if she means something to you. When she goes on a date with me, will it make you jealous? Will it make you angry? Will it make you wish you never made that bond with her!?"

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, "Yeah it probably will.. but you know what I will feel more then anything. Pity for you and confusion. Pity because the only reason you are doing this is to attempt to hurt me. Confusion because why would she go for someone like you, your only concern is power and revenge and you will obviously do anything to get it."

Naruto turned and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, "Tayuya-chan is to good for the likes of you anyways Sasuke."

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and walked away, he was late for training as it was. Tayuya stood there confused for a moment then looked at Naruto, "Hey shithead wait up!"

Tayuya walked off and then stopped before looking at Sasuke, "You.. jackass with the emo look. I don't want to date you, I am to good for you like the shithead said. Why don't you date one of the annoying ones over there?"

Tayuya smirked and ran off to catch up to Naruto who had only stopped momentarily. When she caught up she looked at him, "So.. you would get jealous of me dating someone huh?"

Naruto looked at her then back forward, "Maybe.. but only because I wouldn't get to see you as much! Nothing else."

Tayuya nodded her head, "Of course, I could say the same thing."

Naruto nodded back and they both looked forward as they walked, small blushes on their faces. Naruto just kept looking forward, _"That was such a lie.. I would be jealous for other reasons and I know that."_

Tayuya watched as they passed by shops, _"He is lying I think, he would get jealous of me dating someone for the reason of wanting to himself if I am right. He doesn't have to worry though, there is no one in this village worth even looking at that way though.. well.. except for one."_

Tayuya looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye as they walked and had a small smile. Tayuya looked forward, _"Only one though."_

They arrived at the training field where Jiraiya was waiting for them, "Your late, both of you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I had.. unfinished business to take care of. Sorry Ero-sennin"

Jiraiya looked at the two, "What was that then Naruto, you were late so you owe me an explanation."

Naruto looked at his white haired sensei, "Sasuke Uchiha was released from his detention today. I wanted to see if there was any form of friendship left between us or not."

Jiraiya looked at his blond haired disciple, the situation brought up his own painful memories about Orochimaru and him. Naruto and Tayuya went to sparring practice as they always did but when they finished Naruto pulled something out of his pouch, "I got you a gift Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at him as he was obviously hiding something behind his back. She stood up and tried to look behind his back but Naruto was to quick for her, "Let me see it then shithead."

Naruto looked at her and gave her a soft smile, "You have to say please and my name."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at him then cracked a couple of her knuckles making Naruto gulp. Tayuya quickly tackled him to the ground before he could try to run and sat on his chest, "Give me the gift shithead."

Naruto looked at her and did something bold, "... no."

Tayuya glared and his and rose her hand to hit him on the head then she froze. She grudgingly lowered her hand, "Please.. can I have my gift.. Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her, "See was that so hard Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya could resist anymore at that point and hit him on the head a couple times, "Dammit, give me it! I did what you wanted shithead!"

Naruto sighed as he pulled his arm out from behind him and handed her a flute that was made of the same metal alloy as kunai. It made it more durable so that it wouldn't break in a battle. Tayuyas eyes went wide as she looked at the gift that he had given her. She slowly took it from his hand as if it would break from the slightest touch.

She looked at the flute then looked at Naruto as a large smile was on her face. Naruto smiled back at her, _"She has a really pretty smile.. should I tell her that? If I do she will hit me.. maybe she wont though."_

Naruto looked at her, "You um.. have a really.. pretty smile.. Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya moved her arms and Naruto closed his eyes bracing for the hit. He opened his eyes quickly in surprise when he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Tayuya released him, "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto blushed and looked away from Tayuya, "Your welcome Tayuya-chan."

Jiraiya smiled as he looked at the two then cleared his throat, "If you two are done being love birds can we get back to Naruto letting Tayuya beat him up?"

Tayuya instantly hardened her gaze, "What do you mean 'Naruto letting Tayuya beat him up' you old shithead?"

Jiraiya scratched his head, "Oh.. you haven't figured it out yet?"

Tayuya rose an eyebrow then looked down at Naruto who still wasn't looking towards her. Tayuya looked back at the white haired man who had been training them lately, "Explain you piece of crap pervert!"

Jiraiya sighed, "Well.. I was going to let you figure it out on your own but.. don't you find it odd Naruto never goes on the offensive against you?"

Tayuya looked at Naruto, "Shithead is always on the damn defensive because of my skills."

Jiraiya looked at her, "Naruto beat a Hyuga, a Uchiha, he held his own briefly against that Kimimaru, he beat Gaara. He has quite a bit of brute strength as well as speed to match it. He is constantly training. If he really wanted to, he could instantly put you on the defensive."

Tayuyas eyes widened as she looked down at Naruto who still hadn't looked at her, "SHITHEAD! HAVE YOU BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME IN TRAINING!?"

Naruto finally looked up at her, "Who are you going to believe Tayuya-chan, me or the old pervert?"

Tayuya glared at him, he was dodging the answer so she knew what that meant, "SHOW ME YOUR REAL STRENGTH RIGHT NOW SHITHEAD!"

Naruto looked at her with a hardening gaze, "What if I say no?"

Tayuya lifted her hand and went to hit him but as soon as her hand neared his face he disappeared then reappeared behind her with crimson eyes. Tayuya looked behind her, "I have held back because it made you happy Tayuya-chan. Even if you didn't show it I could see it in your eyes, you slowly started to grow closer to me, you slowly started to be happier. You liked that I was submissive, that I gave in. I don't want to take that away from my only friend.. but if you want the fight I will give you that as well. I have trained with Jiraiya-sensei the whole time we have been with one another, shadow clones are truly amazing for that."

Tayuyas eyes widened as a small smirk appeared, "You were hiding more then I thought you were shithead."

Naruto looked at her with an emotionless look, his crimson eyes reflecting her image as well as showing some confusion, "You seem happy that you are going to fight me. I don't understand, I thought friends didn't enjoy fighting one another. I didn't enjoy fighting Sasuke, perhaps this is something else that I don't understand."

Tayuya smiled some more as he got the flute ready that he had gotten her as he curse mark activated, "I am happy because now there is nothing else you are hiding from me shithead. I will beat you with the power of my curse mark."

Narutos eyes went back to just a emotionless look, "I am no longer hiding anything from you is why you are happy? I was right that I didn't understand. Your curse mark will do you no good Tayuya-chan, I have fought Sasukes curse mark and you lost to Shikamaru with yours. Shikamaru is not on my level, he only is better with intelligence."

Tayuya smirked as she put her hand on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!"

3 giant figures now stood behind her while Naruto stood there with an unfazed look, "These are your doki summonings huh? Shikamarus report said that you control them with your flute."

Tayuya smiled, "I am going to kick your ass using the gift that you got me shithead, ironic isn't it?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head then disappeared again appearing next to Tayuya placing his hand on her flute, "That means I just have to take this and you can't use the doki."

Naruto disappeared again with the flute in hand, "Can we stop this now Tayuya-chan? I prefer the way we usually are."

Tayuya growled as her doki dispelled and she stared at him, "NO!"

Naruto looked at her with confusion again, "Why are you angry? I thought this was what you wanted?"

Tayuya glared at him, "YOU SAID I WAS CLOSEST TO YOU, THAT I KNEW YOU BETTER THEN ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU WERE STILL BEING FAKE WITH ME AS WELL!"

Narutos eyes widened as the crimson faded back into their usual icy blue. He just continued to stare at her, "Tayuya-chan.."

Tayuya just looked away from him, "You weren't acting like a friend shithead, friends don't lie to one another. I never lied to you."

Naruto just continued to stand there with wide eyes, he didn't know what to say. Jiraiya was standing there taking notes, _"This will be great for a novel some day!"_

Tayuya looked back at him with angry eyes, eyes he was familiar with from others. Naruto closed his eyes and looked away tossing the flute back to her, "Its good that you angry with me Tayuya-chan, you should hate me.. people will like you more. I am leaving tomorrow anyways, I was going to tell you after our sparring training when you were always at your happiest. Jiraiya-sensei and I are going to go on a training trip for a couple of years."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked back at her, "I will let you in on a secret before I leave though, true strength isn't what you show, it isn't the power you possess. True strength is what you choose to do with your power. I choose to be submissive, give in to others to make them happy."

Naruto looked up at the sky then smiled briefly, "I enjoyed our time together Tayuya-chan. With your flute Baa-chan will give you your Chunin promotion, you wont need me to go on C and B ranked missions. Your allegiance are beyond proven to Konohagakure."

Naruto looked at her, holding the small smile that he had on his face as he looked at her. His eyes softened to a point that she had never seen, "I hope you have forgiven me by the time that I return Tayuya-chan, perhaps I will understand more by then."

Tayuyas eyes widened, ".. wait! You cant just leave shithead!"

Naruto looked at her, "I have to get stronger to protect the ones I care about. People like; Iruka, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya... you."

Her eyes got winder as he said that, she watched as he turned his body partially, "Sh.. shit.. shithead?"

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya who threw his bag over to him and Naruto gave her the same smile and look before flashing in front of her and kissed her forehead. Naruto stopped and smiled at her, "My name is Naruto, try to remember that when I return Tayuya-chan."

Naruto turned and left with Jiraiya, leaving her standing there with wide eyes for about twenty minutes.. When she finally snapped out of it she ran to Tsunades office kicking open the door, "YOU! OLD HAG! WHERE ARE THEY GOING!?"

Tsunade looked up at the furious red headed teen, "He asked me not to tell you, he said when he came back that he would explain everything to you. He also left you this."

Tayuya snatched the letter from Tsunade and opened it:

_'Tayuya-chan,_

_If you are reading this letter that means at some level my plan didn't work, though at what level I am not sure. If you are reading this, then you don't hate me like I wanted you to. Jiraiya-sensei and I planned on revealing my power to you when I left, hoping to make you furious while I continued my mascaraed as the fool._

_I knew you would be angry that I concealed what I could really do from you. I saw that it made you happy to view yourself superior to myself, so that is how I wanted it to stay until the end. Whatever point in which my plan derailed I am sure that I have my reasons for. No matter what I want you to do one thing for me while I am gone, get stronger. Knowing you as soon as I walk through the gate in a couple of years your going to want to fight me again._

_Now onto the sappy stuff that you don't care for. Thank you for teaching me the things I didn't understand about friendship. You were at this point the only friend I think I had left in the village. I cared for you greatly, though I think that it had crossed the void of friendship. That is another thing that I am sure that I don't completely understand._

_Perhaps after I get back it is something that you can teach me about if it won't be such a issue for you. I hope that you liked my goodbye gift Tayuya-chan. See you in a couple years when I return._

_Naruto 'Shithead' Uzumaki.'_

Tayuya stood there staring at the piece of paper for a moment before putting it in her pouch, "Contact me when you have a mission for me Tsunade-sama."


	9. Chapter 9

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some NaruTayu last night I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Painful Love then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

_**Chapter 9: Return**_

Three years had passed for the two Konohagakure ninjas that had grown so close had seen one another. They had kept some contact throughout his time away but only a little, he was always on the move which made it hard for them. Though, he had sent her a letter saying he was going to be back in the village in 2 days, that was 2 days ago. Tayuya was excited, she wanted to kick his ass for leaving her here bored out of her mind.

She felt that they had some feelings that they needed to resolve, when he left there were things that were said that needed to be discussed. Tayuya was impatiently waiting in Tsunades office with her, her body had become quite curvy through the three years. He breasts were a good size DD's. Her ass shaped like a heart and she was thin, strong but not showing any muscles. Her hair she had kept at the same length. She continued to wear a gray tunic and back stretch pants.

She tapped her foot impatiently, they were an hour late, "Where the fuck are they!?"

Tsunade sighed, she now understood why Naruto was upset when she would irritate Tayuya. Without Naruto to focus her attention on she decided to torture her instead. Tsunade continued to rub her head, "Jiraiya has never been one for punctuality. He is probably holding them up flirting with every girl that has a pulse. Why? Are you nervous to see your lover boy again?"

Tayuya growled at Tsunade, "I never should have let you read that letter."

Tsunade smirked at Tayuya, feeling as if she had gotten some revenge for the migrane that the red headed girl had given her. Tayuya went back to staring at the door while tapping her foot, _"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU SHITHEAD!"_

Jiraiya walked through the gate with Naruto at his side, Jiraiya with a excited look while Naruto held a monotone expression. Jiraiya looked around the village, "Never changes does it Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged as he kept on walking and Jiraiya sighed, "Kami you were so boring on this trip Naruto. We should have brought Tayuya along for her to beat up on you, that would have amused me."

Naruto looked back at Jiraiya then looked forward, "Tayuya-chan would have been bored on the training trip."

Jiraiya shrugged as they walked forward to the Hokages office again. Naruto had moved to a black shirt while wearing blue shinobi pants now. His forehead protector was now on a black strap, he had become muscular but not overly muscular. His eyes also had the fox slit in them while remaining blue. Naruto had his new katana on his back with his hands in his pockets as they made it to the Hokage tower.

Naruto let Jiraiya open the door, they were late and he knew something would happen to the first one who walked through the door. As Jiraiya pushed open the door his face was reacquainted the the bottom of Tayuyas sandal, "YOUR LATE SHITHEADS!"

Naruto watched as Jiraiya went into the wall then looked at Tayuya, "Some things never change eh Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya went to kick him as well but stopped as she looked him over, she blushed then gave him a hit on the head, "Shut up shithead..."

Naruto smiled at her as the hit was weak, weaker then she use to hit him when they were younger. Jiraiya pulled himself out of the way and looked at Naruto, that was the first time the boy had smiled since they left. Tayuya went to stand behind Tsunade as Naruto and Jiraiya came into the office closing the door.

Naruto looked around the office then at Tsunade, "Naruto, was your training good?"

Naruto nodded his head at her, "Yeah, it was good and I feel that it was quite successful."

Tsunade nodded her head, "Good lets go and test that theory, your opponent will of course be, Tayuya."

Tayuya smirked as she cracked her knuckles and Naruto sighed, _"I knew she would want a fight as soon as I got back?"_

They all flashed to the training field as Naruto and Tayuya stood across from one another. Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Do you want me to try Tayuya-chan or do you want to beat me up like old times?"

Tayuya growled, "Don't be fake with me shithead."

Naruto sighed as he scratched his head closing his eyes, when they reopened they were crimson, "Alright Tayuya-chan, after this I want to know how your 3 years have been though. Deal?"

Tayuya didn't respond and charged at him, going for a basic taijutsu style attack. She leapt into the air and went to punch him in the nose. Naruto stood there watching her fly through the air at him and as soon as her hand got close he caught it. His crimson eyes just stared at her, "Your punch has gotten stronger Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya followed up by trying to knee him in the balls but he flashed away behind her, "Now that is not very nice Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya pulled out a kunai and flung it at him but he just sidestepped the flying kunai. He smirked, "This can't be all that you got Tayuya-chan, are you holding out on me?"

Tayuya smirked at him as she got ready too attack him, obviously showing she was indeed holding out. Naruto gave a small smile, "Maybe I should make you angry then Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes as she charged and sent a barrage of punches at him, "SHUT UP SHITHEAD!"

Every time he dodged a punch he fueled her embarrassment, making her want to hit him more, "You look beautiful Tayuya-chan..."

Ducks the right hook, "... gorgeous..."

Blocks the knee with his own, "... radiant..."

Catches the right kick stopping her, "... amazing..."

Dodges the headbutt, "... pretty..."

Tayuyas face was red, whether she was flustered from anger or embarrassment she didn't know anymore. She grabbed Narutos shoulders and pushed him onto the ground and growled at him some more. Naruto just continued to hold his confident smile, "... exquisite."

Tayuya screamed, "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Tayuya leaned down and kissed him roughly making his eyes go wide. When Tayuya broke the kiss she glared at him, "I... hate you Naruto."

Naruto was still in shock, "Well.. if that is what happens when I am hated then you can hate me all you want Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya blushed as she looked at him then quickly connected a punch to his cheek, "You dropped your guard shithead."

Naruto smirked as she looked at him, "Or I was baiting you."

Naruto quickly turned her so that she was on bottom and pinned her to the ground with a kunai to her throat, "Tsk tsk Tayuya-chan, you got careless."

Tayuya laughed sarcastically as she brought her knee cap crashing into his balls. Naruto let out a groan as he fell over onto his side. Tayuya smiled confidently at him, "All men are the same, such a obvious weak spot."

Naruto just coughed in pain, "That.. was uncalled for.. Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smiled as she stepped onto his shoulder, "To fucking bad shithead."

Naruto moaned in agony, then he disappeared in white smoke. The real Naruto appeared behind her scratching the back of his head, "Tayuya-chan, that wasn't very nice to knee my clone in his nuts."

Tayuya looked behind her then back flipped over Naruto pulling out her flute and playing a couple sounds. Narutos body froze, he couldn't make it move no matter how hard he tried to. Tayuya appeared in front of him, "Now I got you shithead, your in my genjutsu so I have completely paralyzed your body."

Naruto started to spike his chakra, trying to overpower her jutsu. Tayuya smiled, she could feel her genjutsu getting weaker but he wasn't going to overpower it anytime soon. Tayuya looked over at Tsunade who was smiling, when she looked back Naruto was gone. Tayuya growled as she looked around then she heard him speak, "Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

Tayuya was sent flying back towards the treeline but was caught by Naruto who pinned her to the ground, making sure to pin her legs as well. Naruto looked at her, "Give up Tayuya-chan, I will let you give me another hate filled kiss if you do."

Both of them blushed at his comment then Tayuya made a low whistling sound. Naruto looked at her and then he felt his chakra starting to be inaccessible. Naruto kept pushing more and more through to keep his power up but eventually Tayuya easily overpowered him. Naruto tried to get his chakra to flow through again but was unsuccessful in his attempt. Tayuya smirked, "Can't get it up shithead? Thats because I blocked your chakra points."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her then understood, "The whistling, you used the sound to block them right?"

Tayuya smiled, "That is one of the things I can do, I could completely paralyze you if I wanted to. If I pushed it as far as I could, then I could kill those with weak enough chakra reserves."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her with his blue eyes, he would have to use the Kyuubi chakra to be able to get his flow going again. Naruto pushed his chakra through and then looked at her as his eyes turned crimson again, "I guess I will have to use my Kyuubi chakra then eh Tayuya-chan."

Tayuyas smile got larger, "I designed this for you, your jinchuriki abilities will be of no use."

Naruto looked at her then at his hand and flashed through his hand signs and formed the final seal, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Naruto shot a fireball at Tayuya who was momentarily in shock then leapt away from him. Naruto landed behind her as she landed, whispering in her ear, "Looks like I can still use my chakra though Tayuya-chan, guess you still have some work to do huh?"

Tayuya growled at the blond haired man then went to sweep his leg and as her leg made contact with his, hers stopped. Tayuya looked at this in shock, this was the first time anyone had stopped something of hers by brute force. Naruto smirked at her as he reached into his pouch and tied her up in ninja wire, fusing his chakra with the wire.

Tayuya went to make some noise but Naruto put his hand on her mouth as he smiled at her, "No more making noises Tayuya-chan. Your to crafty with them."

Tayuya glared at him as Tsunade and Jiraiya walked over to them. Jiraiya smirked, "Are you two lovebirds done yet?"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya then at Tayuya, "Are you going to be nice now Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuyas eyes narrowed at him but she slowly nodded her head. Naruto removed his hand then cut the wire with a kunai. Tayuya instantly connected with a punch to his jaw. Naruto sighed as he laid on the ground, "You lied to me Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya laughed at him, "No I was baiting you, isn't that what you said earlier shithead?"

Naruto sighed again then sat up, "Well at least I won without having to hurt you."

Tayuya glared at him again as he smirked at her, "I hate you shithead."

Naruto looked at her, "No you don't, I think that you missed me Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked away with a small blush on her face, "Who would miss you shithead."

Naruto looked at her then frowned a little, "I missed you though Tayuya-chan. Even though you always yell at me and call me shithead instead of my name."

Tayuyas blush got deeper as she growled a little, she had the urge to kiss the blond bastard again. She had enjoyed it the first time, though it had been a flustered kiss. Naruto pushed himself off of the ground and reached out his hand to her, "Need some help Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya slowly took his hand and he pulled her off of the ground. Tayuya looked at him as he gave her a small smile, "Well.. I am going to go home now. I will see you soon Tayuya-chan. See you later Baa-chan and Jiraiya-sensei."

They nodded at him as he looked at Tayuya again, kissing her forehead then disappearing, leaving her stunned again. She eventually snapped out of it then looked to see him gone again, "BASTARD DID IT AGAIN!"

* * *

Tayayas Sound Attack: (Currently Unnamed); Through a whistling noise Tayuya is able to do things to some ones body. People with higher chakra, such as Naruto without using his Kyuubi chakra, she is able to restrict their chakra flow down to basically nothing. They won't get their typical boosts such as speed and power boosts. People with weaker chakra reserves, take a typical Chunin who has an average chakra she can completely paralyze while weak chakra controls and reserves such as Genin she could kill.

* * *

**Robtank: I found the back and forth between the two of them pretty funny as well haha.**

**Shawn2012: Eventually they will confess but I think it won't be for a couple more Chapters, make them struggle with them for a bit. The NaruTema its not that I can't think of an idea its just that I never got into that couple is all. Hard to find motivation for it you know?**

**The Keeper of Worlds: The plan is something like that, I don't want to reveal to much information just yet though.**

**AllAmericanNick: Then don't read it, your bitching is becoming very annoying to me. You bitch again I will just ignore your reviews from now on.**

**Sephios: Glad that you find the story awesome!**

**AnbuDragon: I put it out because with work and the holidays my schedule will keep getting busier. **

**BowTechSniper: He typically always has a katana in my stories, I will think about the chakra blades. Glad that you are enjoying the story.**

**Darious Frost: Well as you read, this Chapter was more of Naruto teasing her as she showed some of the abilities that I gave her. Since Tayuya isn't a Shippuden Character I get to make all her new jutsus up so I wanted to get some of them out there.  
**

**Cade117: Glad that you liked it and what its meaning was that he believes, then had her confirm that he had developed feelings for her that were that of someone who was more then friends. Though he wasn't sure he had a full grasp on the understanding so he wasn't 100% sure.**

**WolfDots: I didn't want her to go with him, the 10% that don't have Naruto leave after VotE tend to have her go with him.**

**A-01: As you saw, it did pick up where he came back. Though it could have ended there haha. The story I am originally planning for it to be 30-35 Chapters, though with it not even being at 10 Chapters it is hard to accurately predict the number.**

**DoritoBoy: It was never my intention to have her go with him, that is one of the more used routes so I didn't want to do that with it.**

**A1A2K3: Glad that you enjoyed your Christmas Gift, I wanted to let you all have it early since the closer to Christmas it gets the more busy I will be with Work, Holidays and so on.**

**HMV: You will have to wait and see what happens HMV. There is a chance of them, probably pretty good chance but I don't know when they will actually be. I know that LotN's next Chapter is a Lemon though.**

**Hiatagi-Satori: Glad that you liked how I left it, I have my plans for what is going to happen so you don't have to worry about that.**

**El Frijolero: I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well.**

**Sertry: Glad that you think that the story is cool.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some of the NaruTayu that we have here on FanFiction I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Painful Love then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories and that you continue to voice your support of them!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

_**Chapter 10: Getting Reacquainted**_

_****Disclaimer: MrApathy doesn't own Naruto, only the plot of this story._

Tayuya had debated about storming over to Narutos apartment after leaving her like that again, but decided against it. She wanted to get some sleep, she would just her revenge tomorrow. When she awoke the next afternoon, around 10, she got dressed and went to find him.

Currently Naruto was cleaning his apartment, it had been vandalized in his absence so he had a lot of work to do. Naruto was currently writing his list of things to get at the hardware store as he heard someone knock, "Come in."

Tayuya opened the door and saw him doing whatever it was he was doing. She came over and hit him on the head, "SHITHEAD!"

Naruto groaned as he rubbed where she had just hit him, "What is it Tayuya-chan? I know you like to hit me but I doubt that is the only reason your here."

Tayuya looked at the list Naruto was writing, "Whats that for shithead?"

Naruto looked at her, "I have to fix up my apartment since it was vandalized while I was gone. I was just about to leave, so what is it that you need before I go?"

Tayuya looked at the list then at him, "We need to talk about some things."

Naruto looked at her then nodded his head, "Well you can wait here, come with me or we can meet up later if you like. Its up to you."

Tayuya looked at him, "How about we meet up for dinner later?"

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "Like a date?"

Tayuyas face turned red and she shook her head no, "OF COURSE ITS NOT A DATE! WHO WOULD WANT TO DATE YOU!?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well.. that was uncalled for but I suppose your right. When and where Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at Naruto and felt bad about what she had said, she just figured to apologize later. Tayuya thought about it, "You can take me to 'Ichirakus' tonight at 7, do you understand?"

Naruto looked at her, "You want to go to the ramen shop?"

Tayuya looked at him then shook her head no with a small smile, "Your in for quite the surprise shithead."

Naruto looked at her in confusion but she left before he had an answer. Naruto pushed it out of his mind then went to the hardware store to get the things he needed. He got some wood, nails, tools and glass to do all the repairs he needed to. It took him most of the day to fix everything then quickly took a shower before getting some clothes on.

When he finished he went to 'Ichirakus' and saw that it upgraded from a ramen shop to a full blown restaurant. Naruto smiled, happy that someone he had been somewhat close to had gotten so much success in his absence. Naruto walked in and requested a private table for 2, saying that his guest would be arriving later that evening.

Ayame nodded and smiled at the blond man, "Its nice to see that you are back Naruto."

Naruto smiled and nodded back at her, "Thanks, it is nice to be back Ayame."

Personally he didn't know if that was one hundred percent true, there were things he had missed about the village. That was true, but he didn't know if he was happy to be back. Ayame lead him to a private room where he could wait for his guest, he gave her name and sat there waiting with a water glass. He didn't plan on it but he had been a half hour early to this 'dinner' with Tayuya.

Forty five minutes passed and Tayuya showed up, "Hey.. I am suppose to be meeting someone here. Tall, blond, dumb ass, shithead. My name is Tayuya."

Ayame nodded, "Naruto has been waiting for you, I was starting to think that he was stood up."

Tayuya blushed then went to comment but Ayame was already walking. Tayuya quickly fell into line behind her and stopped as she opened the door to the room Naruto was sitting in. Currently he was just staring out the window then looked over at them, "Tayuya-chan, glad you could make it."

Tayuya nodded as he stood up, he walked around the table and pulled out her chair for her. Tayuya blushed a bit as Ayame smiled, "Thats a good job being such a gentleman to your girlfriend Naruto."

Tayuya blushed a little more as Naruto looked over at Ayame, "She isn't my girlfriend, she doesn't view me in that manner. Give us about ten minutes to decide on what we would like to eat please Ayame."

Ayame nodded her head and closed the door as Naruto scooted in Tayuyas chair for her. Naruto walked around to his side of the table then looked at her, "So.. what do we need to talk about Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at him as she took a drink from her water then pulled out the note he had left her all those years ago. Naruto looked at it then at her, "So.. what about my note do we need to talk about? I don't understand."

Tayuya looked at him some more, "This isn't the only thing we need to talk about shithead, just one of them."

Naruto continued to look at her then nodded his head, "Okay then Tayuya-chan, where do you want to start."

Tayuya put the note on the table, "Lets start with how you were lying to me the whole time."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I just wanted to make you happy though Tayuya-chan, that is all. I liked how it made you smile and a bit happier that we were that way. I didn't mind it, I wasn't completely lying to you, I was just holding back my power."

Tayuya looked at him, "Do you understand why that made me upset shithead?"

Naruto shook his head no and she sighed though she wasn't surprised that he didn't understand. Tayuya looked at him, "I didn't like that you lied to me. I liked the idea of being one of the few people that knew the real you, but I didn't know the real you all the way."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "So.. you wanted to be close to me? I don't understand, I thought that being close to me was an idea you hated?"

Tayuya blushed again, "What did you mean in your note about crossing the void of friendship?"

Naruto looked at her, blinking a bit, "I thought you would understand that Tayuya-chan, I developed feelings for you a long time ago. I had you confirm what it was like to care about someone in that way, but you also told me you only see me as a friend. I felt that you should know regardless though."

Tayuya looked at him, she had guessed that was what he had meant. Tayuya went to ask another question but Ayame came in and took their orders. When time passed Tayuya went back to asking him questions, "Why do you keep kissing my forehead?"

Naruto looked at her, thinking of the proper answer to give her. He figured that saying because he wanted to and liked to was the wrong answer to give her... but he couldn't think of anything else. Naruto scratched the back of his head while thinking, "Um.. because I wanted to and like to. If you dislike it so much I promise to stop, I didn't think you would hate it so much."

Tayuya looked at him, "I never said that shithead.."

Naruto gave her a confused look, if calling her Tayuya-chan made them look like a couple he figured that kissing her forehead would as well. Naruto couldn't figure it out, "I don't understand.. you don't see me in that manner, you were offended by the idea of this being a date, you always get upset if we are thought of as a couple. I figured that you would hate that I did something like that."

Tayuya remembered how she reacted earlier when he asked if it was a date, "Thats another thing.. what I said earlier.. I didn't mean it. Its just how I react to those types of things you know?"

Naruto blinked again, "Does that mean this is a date?"

Tayuyas face turned red again then she shook her head no, "This isn't a date shithead."

Naruto had a bit of a disappointed look on his face that she caught before he looked at the door. It opened and Ayame brought their food into the room. They both ate their food in a bit of an uneasy silence. When they finished Naruto looked at her, "Is there anything else that we need to discuss Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya continued to look at him, "Yes, do you still.. you know.. like me?"

Naruto looked at her some more, "Is this a trick so that you can hit me again Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya shook her head no, she true did, genuinely wanted to know what his answer was. Naruto continued to look at her then looked out the window, "Yes.. but I know that you don't look at me like that Tayuya-chan so you don't have to worry about it."

Tayuya looked at him for a moment, debating on if she could tell him how she really felt. She had spent a long time denying it but she knew she truly had romantic feelings for him. Naruto paid the bill for them and then opened the door, "Would you like me to walk you home Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya nodded as she stood up and walked with him, still debating on if she should tell him or not. She had denied it to everyone that ever asked, including him, that she held those feelings. When they eventually got to her apartment complex he gave her a small smile, "See you later Tayuya-chan."

Naruto looked at her, thinking about kissing her on the forehead but decided against it this time. Naruto turned to leave but stopped when she grabbed his arm. He turned to face her, seeing that she was internally debating over something. Naruto just continued to look at her, "Is there something else we need to discuss Tayuya-chan?'

All she could do was look into his blue eyes, although the pupil itself had changed into that of a fox slit the deep blue was still there. Tayuya continued to just look at him then released his arm and looked away, "Its nothing shithead."

Naruto knew she was lying to him, even he understood that much about emotions and facial expressions. Naruto gently took her hand, "What is it Tayuya-chan, you know you can tell me anything right? Your my best friend, I want to help in any way I can."

Tayuya looked at him, deciding that she was going to tell the blond haired man what she felt. She stared at him, mustering up the courage and went to speak. Unfortunately she was cut off by a voice she didn't care for in the slightest, "Naruto!? Is that you!?"

Naruto looked over to see a flash of pink hair before he was tackled to the ground. Naruto looked to see Sakura hugging him, "Why are you hugging me Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment, "Well we are friends, I missed you while you were gone. Why didn't you write me?"

Sakura looked over at Tayuya, a glare on both of their faces then Sakura looked back at Naruto. Sakura stared at him, "Were you on a date with the Sound Skank?"

Naruto went to say no but he was cut off by Tayuya, "What if we were you pink haired slut, why don't you go try to spread your legs for the Uchiha. Or he is to busy being balls deep in his boyfriend."

Sakura glared at Tayuya, "What he does with Suigetsu is their business."

Tayuya rolled her eyes, "Get off of him right now you slut, just because Sasuke plays for the other team doesn't mean you get to have him."

Sakura smirked, "Oh? Is the Sound Skank jealous? Thats funny since you always said no one would ever date Naruto."

Tayuya glared at Sakura, if looks could kill the pink haired kunoichi would be dead. Sakura looked back at Naruto, "You don't mind me being on top of you anyways do you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, "Please get off of me Sakura."

Sakura looked at him in surprise, slowly getting off of him. Naruto stood up then looked at Sakura, "Why are you so suddenly interested in me anyways? Just because Sasuke is now apparently gay?"

Sakura looked at him then looked away, "Well.. that may have played a part but you always liked me I thought. We could be a couple and I can make you happy Naruto-kun."

Tayuya growled, "DON'T CALL HIM NARUTO-KUN!"

Sakura smirked again, "Your so jealous that its sad, funny since you always complain about him. Just go away sound skank. This is a private discussion."

Tayuya crossed her arms as he continued to stand there. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto-kun, why don't we go get some ice cream then go back to your place for a good time?"

Tayuyas mouth dropped, "YOUR SUCH A SLUT!"

Sakura glared at her, "SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE I LIKE WHAT CAN BE DONE TO ME YOU PRUDE!"

Tayuya smirked, "I thought that I was a skank though you stupid bitch."

Sakura growled and grabbed Narutos hand, "Come on Naruto-kun."

Tayuya grabbed the other hand, "Stay here shithead."

Both females were pulling on one arm and he sighed. Sakura looked back, "Do you really want to stay with someone who won't even use your name?"

Tayuya glared at her, "I use his name all the time."

Sakura looked back, "No you don't, eventually he will have a woman in his life that isn't you. Someone who pleasures him and makes him happy in ways you cant."

Tayuya growled, "I CAN MAKE HIM HAPPY THAT WAY TOO!"

Naruto was extremely confused by what was going on around him now. Naruto pulled his hands free from both of the women, "I have no idea what is going on. Sakura, whatever it is you want the answer is no. Tayuya-chan, I am extremely confused.. can you explain all of this to me please?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, "Are you really so clueless that you didn't understand that I was trying to sleep with you?"

Naruto looked at her then looked at Tayuya for clarification, she nodded her head yes making him understand everything. Narutos eyes widened then he looked back at Tayuya, "Wait.. you said that you can do that as well."

Tayuyas eyes widened as she blushed and looked away, "Shut up shithead.. I was in the heat of the moment is all."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah.. that makes sense I guess."

Sakura smirked, "See Naruto-kun, she doesn't want you in that way. Let me make you happy."

Naruto looked at her, "No.. go away you slut."

Sakura was taken back by the comment then turned and walked away with an angry sway in her steps. Naruto sighed as he looked back at Tayuya, "Well.. bye Tayuya-chan. I hope we talked about everything you wanted to talk about."

Naruto gave her a small smile and Tayuya quickly dove at him and kissed him gently on the lips. When they broke she looked at him, "I.. I will see you soon shithead-kun."

She quickly ran up the stairs to her apartment and slammed the door shut, panting on the other side. She had a blush and a small smile from what she had just done. Naruto on the other hand was frozen in confusion for a moment then looked up at her door and smiled, "See you soon Tayuya-chan."

Naruto started to walk then stopped, "Wait.. 'shithead-kun'? Oh come on, why can't she call me Naruto dammit!"

* * *

**Nightwatcher55: You will have to wait and see, the others will slowly get introduced. Basically one per Chapter for every couple of chapters while there are preludes to who they have become. Glad that you are enjoying the story, hope that continues!**

**A-01: I am glad that you are so anxious for each chapter, makes me know that you are truly enjoying my work. This story is planned to be long, though as I said I am not sure exactly how long the actual story may be and this may be the first story I seriously consider a sequel for. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story A-01!**

**Apedreitor: I am not sure a sound based attack would be the right fit for Naruto. He doesn't have any sound attack backgrounds while I am portraying him as a strong Taijutsu and Ninjutsu user. So I will consider it but it is something that I don't see happening. If I do it won't be for awhile. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Aperdreitor!**

**3ch0: You previous record in my stories has been that of bitching and complaining constantly that is why my comment was what it was.**

**AnbuDragon: No I still plan to keep the typical rotation of stories, just wanted to put up your Christmas gift from me to you all before I got swamped is all.**

**AllAmericanNick: I don't care what you think anymore.**

**SRIDHARAN RADHAKRISHNAN: Glad that you are enjoying the story. I am trying to make it a little different while somewhat close to canon, having similarities while different in its own right. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story SRIDHARAN!**

******Sephios: Glad that you are enjoying my story and enjoying the interaction between the two. Well, basically Tayuya and anyone interacting I typically find a bit funny. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Sephios!**

******Cade117: The Chapter was the same length as usual, perhaps you were more involved with this chapter so it seemed shorter. Glad that you enjoyed this interactions though. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Cade117!**

******HMV: Thanks for the support HMV. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story HMV!**

******BowTechSniper: Eventually they would 'make love' but at first it will more then likely be Tayuya dominating Naruto with kinky shit as well. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story BowTechSniper! I have a NaruIno story like that somewhere on my story, though it was he started his own shinobi village in the Land of Wind. Glad that you are enjoying my work so much though, means a lot.**

**********Darious Frost: Well as her character never made it to Shippuden it was up to me how I wanted her to look and what man doesn't like a woman with larger breasts as long as they go well with the body. Teasing is good for a relationship, means that there is the ability to have fun without it being 'physical.' ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Darious!**

**********The Keeper of Worlds: Your welcome, as I have always said, if you take the time to give me a review _(as well as not being a constant pain in the ass while doing it) _I will take the time to give you a response. It is the least I can do for one of my readers. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Keeper!**

**********A1A2K3: Thanks for the praise man, I am glad that you are enjoying my story so much. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story A1A2K3!**

**********El Frijolero: Glad that you like how the story is progresing Frijolero. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Frijolero!**

**********Hakkyou4: Well.. she kind of admits it. She is still struggling with it a little haha.**

**********Ricky12440: Yeah, the time away made her seriously contemplate the way she feels. Though she can't verbally admit it to anyone yet she knows they are there. She is kind of internally struggling with the way she feels is the direction I am going with it. Yes the centric of the story is NaruTayu, all missions and things like that are typically one chapter at the most. A good example of how this goes is my NaruIno called Blue Eyed Lovers. Though I admit, the grammer in that story is atrocious, I just don't have the will to go fix it. ****************Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Ricky!**

**********War12345: Glad that you seem to be craving more. ****************************Hope that you continue to enjoy the story War!**

**********JAKdaRIPPER: I would have to disagree, someone like Naruto with high chakra reserves only gets his chakra blocked. A genin Hyuga is able to do the same via Byakugan and Gentle Fist. If someone like a Genin went up against Tayuya then typically they would have no chance anyways, so the jutsu isn't over powered in my mind. But, we are all instilled to our own opinion so we will have to agree to disagree. Regardless, ****************************hope that you continue to enjoy the story JAK!**

**********Irnzenmonk: Thanks, hope you continue to read and enjoy the story.**

**********Keiron: He has learned new jutsus, though they haven't been shown in length yet. ****************************Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Keiron!**

**********ReaperClown: Never really been a fan of NaruHina, more then likely during Narutos Training Trip she moved on with someone, though I haven't decided who. Usually I go with Kiba since he is similar to Naruto. ****************************Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Reaper!**

**********Hiatagi-Satori: She blocked his chakra, similar to what Neji had done to him in his first Chunin Exam. He reopened his points the same way by using the Kyuubi chakra. There is also the fact that this was only a spar, that only one real powerful move was shown and that was Tayuyas currently unnamed attack. Chapter lengths vary from 2-4K in actual Chapter content, excluding the brief summary at the top and the Reviewer Responses. I view that as an appropriate Chapter length. ****************************Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Hiatagi!**

**********RumpelsliltskinTheBeast: Stories update every 3rd day from their last chapter typically.**

**********CrimsonFang1: Hmm.. Song of the Siren is an interesting idea for the name. I appreciate the suggestion and will seriously consider it as I do enjoy the name. Thanks a lot!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some of the NaruTayu that we have here on FanFiction I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Painful Love then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories and that you continue to voice your support of them!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

_**Chapter 11: Revealing the Truth**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the plot of the story._

As the week went by Tayuya had spent a lot of time with Naruto, still not being able to find that courage to tell him how she truly felt. There was something else that was bothering her, it seemed that he was constantly being hit on by other women, though he never noticed. Tayuya was starting to wonder if he really didn't understand or if he was just to interested in her to care.

She liked the idea of him being so interested in her that he didn't notice the whores throwing themselves at him. She smirked as they sat on the training field after having a sparring match, well if you can call it that. Naruto had still refused to attack back, he just blocked her attacks and when she got the upper hand he would just take the hits. It infuriated her but he always said he didn't want to hurt her, something about it she found sweet. It was sweet but it still infuriated her beyond belief.

As she sat there she had noticed that Naruto had laid back and fallen asleep about ten minutes ago. She had seen that he was more laid back lately, the village they called home still gave him bad looks but he ignored them even more now. It was almost as if he fed off of them, as if they validated his existence. Tayuya sighed as she leaned forward on her knees, _"Why can't I say it to the damn shithead, why does that pink haired whore want him so badly, why are all the other chick trying to get a hold of his cock."_

Tayuya let out another sigh as she tried to figure out the answers to her questions, though he sighing had awoken her blond friend. Naruto looked at her, wondering what it was that she was thinking about. Lately she had been making that intense thinking face a lot lately, though she would never tell him what it was she was thinking about. Naruto just continued to look at her, "Will you please tell me what you keep thinking about Tayuya-chan? Maybe I can help you figure it out.."

Tayuya looked over at him, he had been persistent about trying to figure out what it was that she was thinking. It seemed to really bother him that she was keeping something from him, though she could understand it. She had lectured, yelled and scolded him for keeping something from her, now she was doing the same to him. Tayuya sighed, finally giving in to tell him some of the things she would think about, "I am trying to figure out why the pink whore and the other skanks are trying to get a hold of your dick so badly."

Naruto looked at her, "Oh.. hmm.. maybe they are mentally challenged. We both know that the woman I like doesn't look at me that way and I don't want to look at anyone else. Sakura we both know why, she is trying to replace Sasuke since he is gay. Apparently she has changed a lot while I was gone, she seems almost desperate to feel wanted by a man."

Tayuya had blushed at the beginning of his comment, saying he only wanted to look at her. She wished she could tell him how she felt, she really did, she hated this psychological instinct to have some distance from him just to be safe. She smirked at his comment about Sakura, "Yeah the pink whore will spread her legs for just about anyone. Who else has approached you for a date shithead?"

Naruto looked at the sky as he though, "Hmm.. well I don't know most of their names. They asked and I said no, it was that simple. I know that Ino and TenTen both asked, they are the only ones that I know. Hinata I think has a thing for me, but every time she tries to talk to me she turns red and passes out. Its really odd, I don't understand it."

Tayuya shook her head, of course he wouldn't understand that the poor shy Hyuga girl had feelings for him. It was obvious to everyone, even the man who liked her, Kiba. Naruto seemed to be catching on to the fact though, that was a small improvement for him. Naruto sighed as he sat up and looked at Tayuya, "Is there anything else that has been bothering you Tayuya-chan, I don't want you to hold anything back."

Tayuya shook her head no, "Nope, that was all shithead, why you got a hot date?"

Naruto looked at her then gave a small smile, "Not unless we are going to finally go on a date tonight Tayuya-chan."

Tayuyas face turned red and she looked away from him, "No shithead, we aren't like that and you know it."

Naruto sighed, maybe he had misunderstood that night a week ago. He thought that maybe she did have feelings for him after the way she acted, he figured he must have misunderstood the situation. Naruto looked up at the sky, _'But she kissed me for the second time.. she added the kun honorific even though it was at the end of shithead. Do I really not understand that much?'_

Naruto let out another sigh as he stood up off of the ground, "Well.. I am going to go home Tayuya-chan. I will see you for our sparring match tonight okay?"

Tayuya looked at him and could see that something was on his mind but she nodded her head. Tayuya knew she would just get it from him tonight. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and walked off towards his apartment, collapsing on the couch as he stared at the ceiling. He ran his hand through his hair, _'I let Jiraiya-sensei give me hope. He thought that since we are so similar and I had these feelings that eventually she would want to be with me. I don't know if he is right or not anymore. Originally I didn't, I figured it was just more of his perversion. She has kissed me twice though.. I just don't understand. If Jiraiya-sensei is right then why does she never want to go out with me and why does the idea offend her so much.'_

Naruto groaned, he hated trying to figure out emotions. Usually he just had Tayuya explain them for him but she wouldn't really talk to him about this, she usually skated around the topic. Naruto just closed his eyes, deciding that he was going to get some sleep before he met up with Tayuya again.

Tayuya just sat there in the field until he would return, she didn't want to go home to come back. She just kept thinking to herself, _'Well he is probably right about Sakura but why can't I get to the point where I can tell him. Am I really that scared that he would hurt me? But I'm not scared of anything.. I am willing to fight the toughest opponent and not afraid to die, how could I be afraid of this? Ugh.. dammit Naruto-kun, why can't I say it, why can't I call you Naruto-kun outside of my head. Why can't I claim you as mine, then maybe I wouldn't have to watch all those fucking hoes throw themselves at you constantly.'_

A couple of hours passed and Naruto came back to the field to see Tayuya there. He figured that she must have just gotten there, not realizing that she had been there the whole time. Naruto walked up to the spaced out woman and leaned down close to her. He was astonished by how deep in thought the woman was, "Tayuya-chan, what are you thinking about?"

Tayuya snapped out of it and looked up and saw Narutos face only a few inches away. She looked into his blue eyes and started to blush then pushed him away, "Why are you that close to me shithead?"

Naruto just looked down and to the side, "Sorry Tayuya-chan.."

Naruto looked back at her as she stood up and got into her stance, making him watch her closely. Every time she came at him he blocked, she wasn't able to land more then 5 hits on him during their match. As she stood there panting a little, Naruto was looking up at the stars. She straightened out, "Hey shithead, why won't you use any offense on me. Don't say that its because you don't want to hurt me either."

Naruto looked down from the stars and stared at her, "But its true, I don't want to hurt you Tayuya-chan. If I get to into a fight then my power starts to get beyond my control. Your attacking me in sparring is making you get stronger. I put up a good amount of chakra in the areas you attack but you can still move my body a little now."

Tayuya looked at him, "Show me how strong you have really become then, punch that tree."

Tayuya pointed at the tree line and Naruto sighed. He walked over to it, knowing that if he didn't she would just get upset. Naruto held out his hand and his chakra started to form in his hand then he punched through the tree. As he pulled his arm out, Tayuya saw that he had made a perfect hole from the punch. Naruto looked at it then at her, "That is without a boost from my Kyuubi chakra."

Tayuya was in shock from what she had just seen, how could he really be this strong on normal chakra. No wonder he was able to overcome her jutsu that she had created. Naruto looked at Tayuya, "Does this satisfy you Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at him, "No.. what is wrong with you shithead?"

Naruto looked at her, "Nothing Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya glared at him, "Your lying to me shithead."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Why is it I have to tell you everything when you don't tell me everything?"

Tayuya looked at him, she didn't think that he would actually catch on to it but apparently he had. All she could do was look away, "I want to tell you.. but I can't."

Naruto looked at her, his mind trying to figure out what it was. He came to one conclusion that made sense in his mind, "Oh.. I get it. You found someone you like huh, you didn't want to say to spare my feelings. Its okay Tayuya-chan, I am happy for you."

Naruto gave her a small smile, he went to kiss her forehead as he always did lately but stopped himself. He just looked at her forehead as she waited for her now usual goodbye from the blond haired man but he just turned, "I will see you soon Tayuya-ch.. Tayuya."

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves, _'I really did misunderstand I guess.'_

Tayuya was standing there in shock, not only did he not give her the kiss on her forehead she had grown to like getting but he didn't add the chan. Tayuya continued to stare at where he disappeared, _'He is way off with his conclusion.. stupid shithead.. taking away my kiss and my chan! Bastard will pay!'_

Tayuya growled then disappeared in a swirl of leaves as well as she reappeared in front of Narutos door. She used her key to open the door and found Naruto deep in his own thoughts on his couch. Naruto had yet to notice the red headed kunoichi that had entered his apartment, _'Your an idiot.. an idiot! You knew that you weren't meant to have someone! You were always meant to be alone! Your just as fucking stupid as they say you are! You have no idea what people mean half the time and you understand nothing unless its explained to you! FUCKING MORON! OF COURSE SHE WOULDN'T WANT YOU!' _

For a minute she just stared at him, she knew what she had to do. She just didn't know if she actually had the ability to let the blond man in that deep. She stood there for a moment until Narutos sudden outburst startled her, "FUCK!"

Naruto slammed his fist down on his coffee table smashing it in half easily. That was when he noticed the pair of feet just within his vision. He looked up and saw that it was Tayuya, "Oh.. sorry you saw that Tayuya."

Tayuya stared at the broken coffee table, then looked at the blond haired man. He just looked at her, his eyes like they use to be when they first met and it was just them. He looked disconnected from the world, like if he let it in then it would destroy him. Tayuyas brown eyes just locked with his, "Shithead.."

Naruto looked at her, "What is it Tayuya? Shouldn't stay here to long, you said once that is what couples do, wouldn't want the person you like getting the wrong idea about us."

Naruto gave her another smile, she was easily able to tell that it was fake though. Tayuya looked back at the table, "What were you thinking when you destroyed that?"

Naruto looked from her to the table then back at her, debating if he should tell her. He sighed, _'Fuck it, why not? Whenever she starts to be with whoever it is I will be cut out. He won't want her around me unless its a mission.'_

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "I know you want the honest answer so.. I was thinking about you. Well.. kinda thinking about you. I was more directly yelling at myself for believing Jiraiya-sensei and thinking I could have you in my life the way I wanted. I thought you liked me, you kissed me twice and even called me shithead-kun that one time. I thought maybe, if I was patient and only did slight things to try and sway you then eventually you would come around. But.. you like someone else now, so I was chastising myself for thinking it."

Tayuya stared at him with a little wider eyes, "You didn't.. lie to me."

Naruto looked at her, "Why should I? You get angry when I do and lets face it, when you start to date whoever it is I will only see you on our missions. He won't want you around me as much as you are now, probably won't even like we go on missions together. I am sure that he will do some sort of ultimatum saying its him or me."

Naruto looked at her, he gave her a small smile and a real one at that. Tayuya knew his next sentence was going to piss her off if he was smiling after what he just said, "At least I had a real friend for awhile though."

Tayuya knew it, she snapped, "DAMMIT YOU BASTARD I DON'T LIKE SOMEONE ELSE! I WOULDN'T CUT YOU OUT AND THE PERSON I LIKE CAN'T MAKE ME CUT YOU OUT SINCE... since..."

Naruto looked at her, "Since what Tayuya?"

Tayuya struggled with it but lost in the end, still not able to say it, "AND THATS ANOTHER THING! I WANT MY CHAN HONORIFIC BACK AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME MY FOREHEAD KISS!"

Naruto looked at her in confusion, "But Tayuya.."

Tayuya growled at him, "TAYUYA-CHAN!"

Naruto sighed and nodded, "But Tayuya-chan.. I didn't do that since I thought you liked someone. I wouldn't like it if someone else did that to you if I were your boyfriend. I would feel as if someone were trying to steal you from me."

Tayuya groaned, she wanted to tell him why couldn't she just fucking say it! Tayuya growled at herself internally, _'DAMMIT TAYUYA! WOMAN UP AND TELL HIM ALREADY! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!'_

Tayuya nodded and then looked at him while speaking in a whisper, "... since its you."

Naruto looked at her, he saw that she had said something but he didn't hear her, "What did you say Tayuya-chan, I didn't hear you."

Tayuyas face was completely red as she looked up at him and spoke a little louder, "Since its you."

Naruto heard her that time, "Since what is me?"

Tayuya looked around nervously, "Think about it, what I yelled earlier and that part, even you can piece that together."

Naruto looked at her as he thought back, _'THE PERSON I LIKE CAN'T MAKE ME CUT YOU OUT SINCE... since its you.'_

Narutos eyes widened as he looked at her, completely and utterly speechless. Tayuya stared at him, "Guess you were able to piece it together then."

Naruto looked at her, "I don't understand.. all the times I tried to sway you.. you would look away and say no to me. If you do like me.. why did you always tell me no?"

Tayuya rubbed her neck, "I.. um.. its hard for me to let people in.. your the only person I have ever trusted. I am afraid, letting you in this deep will make it so that I get hurt.."

Naruto looked at her, "But.. how would I hurt you?"

Tayuya looked at him, even he had to understand that one, "By leaving me for another woman, not being who you are anymore, being abusive but we both know if you tried to do that I would just kick your ass."

Naruto smiled a little, "I wouldn't abuse you Tayuya-chan, but its not you could kick my ass. I told you earlier, I only have eyes for one woman and we both knew I was talking about you."

Tayuya nodded her head, "I know shithead, but like I said, I am scared to let you in."

Naruto stood up from the couch and walked to stand in front of her. All she could do was look into his blue eyes, she thought she could get lost in his eyes. Naruto just smiled a little, "I owe you something, but it will be a bit different. You can hit me if you want Tayuya-chan."

Naruto leaned in and this time, for the first time, he was the one who kissed her on the lips. At first she was in a state of shock but it quickly faded as she gave into the kiss. When they broke they were both blushing and then she lightly hit him on the back of the head, "Who said you could do that shithead-kun?"

Naruto sighed, "Does it really have to be shithead-kun? Why can't it be Naruto-kun?"

Tayuya smirked as she looked at him, "Because I said so shithead-kun."

Naruto sighed but smiled in the end, at least he knew how she really felt about him. Naruto looked at her, thinking as something came to mind, "Tayuya-chan.. does this make us a couple or what?"

* * *

_*Rubs forehead* I know who Suigetsu is people.. you realize its a fictional story? Don't any of you have imaginations unless I write it for you? Lets go with Sasuke had a mission against Orochimaru and saved Suigetsu making them butt buddies. Jesus, people complain about the stupidest crap._

* * *

**Irnzenmork: Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

**A-01: Good, I am glad I can spread evil thoughts haha. I appreciate the comment as well. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

**Darious Frost: Yeah, I decided to actually make Sasuke gay in this story haha. Well, the problem with her beanie is that it rips whenever she enters her stage 2 curse mark. So I decided that she just doesn't wear it, leaves her hair down instead. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

**Apedreitor: Lol I don't watch Jerry Springer but I am glad that you are still enjoying the story man. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

**Nubsauce13: Read the italicized area under the story and above the RR's.**

**Nightwatcher55: Read above RR**

**Cade117: Yeah, I am sure that is what the show will do. Sasuke will die and she will want Naruto now. That or they will pair him with Hinata who barely even speaks to him. I don't agree with either one but its not my thing. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

**Datu824: Yeah, I wanted to make the story so that Naruto doesn't fully grasp emotions, facial expressions and so on. I think that is part of his problem in the actual show. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

**WolfDots: Thanks Wolf. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

**EldritchBob: Thanks for the part about the flute, I have noticed it as well, that is why I made sure to add it in. Thank you for the praise, I am glad to know that you are enjoying the story so much. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

**A.M. Phoenix: Lol I would have to agree about some of the fan girls. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

**HMV: Lol, there are some hints there aren't there. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

**Evil-Pain: Thanks for the continual support. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

******RumpelsliltskinTheBeast: Yeah, it was mean, but extremely funny.. you got to admit that. I am saving more confrontations between Tayuya and other kunoichi for later chapters, I don't want them bunched up you know what I mean? ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

******Windninja1000: They will slowly start to come forward in the story. Same as with Rumpel, I don't want them all bunched up together. If I do that then it seems overdone. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

******AllAmericanNick: ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

******A1A2K3: Damn dude, thanks for the praise haha. I really appreciate it, you have no idea. To know that a fan thinks so highly of my work validates it for me, makes all the bitching people do more bearable. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

******Gento70: I thought about it for awhile before writing the chapter, I had decided that I like the way I have Tayuya explain things for him more then having him learn it from Jiraiya. I think that it goes better with the story from how I had written it before I had him leave on his training trip. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

******Cloudz: ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

******Roboguy45: I think that I answered the only real question in your reviews in this chapter. I hope that you are liking the story. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

******AnbuDragon: Thanks for the praise and continual support on all of my stories Anbu. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**

******ArmyBound: Well you didn't have to wait long for Chapter 11, but you do have to wait for Chapter 12. I am glad that you are enjoying my story so much. I believe I did address the battle thing in another RR, the fights/missions will be more like how they were in Blue Eyed Lovers. They will be at the most one chapter, since the action isn't the main thing of the story. Sasuke, well I haven't had him back from his training trip long so I haven't really had time to explain it. Suigetsu, I reference the area above. ****Glad that you liked the chapter, hope that you continue to support the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some of the NaruTayu that we have here on FanFiction I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Painful Love then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories and that you continue to voice your support of them!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

___Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the plot of the story._

_**Chapter 12: Something New**_

Naruto stared at the red headed kunoichi as she looked back at him. He was obviously waiting for an answer. Tayuya just looked away with a blush, "Yes shithead-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, "Well.. I finally got you to say yes to me. I suppose that the next battle will be to get you to call me Naruto-kun huh Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya smirked as she looked at him, "You can damn well try shithead-kun but I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Naruto smiled at her some more, "I will try Tayuya-chan, I got you to admit that you like me as well as agreeing that we are together. I think I may be able to sway you to call me Naruto-kun."

Tayuya just held a confident smirk, _'I call you Naruto-kun in my head all the time, you will probably win that one.'_

Tayuya just shook her head no, "Not going to happen shithead-kun."

Naruto just smirked, accepting the challenge from the red head that was now his girlfriend. Naruto looked at her and looked at the time, "Have you eaten yet Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya shook her head no, "Not yet, I was going to eat after I finished kicking your ass. Why?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Want to get some food with me then?"

Tayuya nodded her head as he grabbed his things. He walked with her to a small barbeque joint near her apartment. It was a restaurant that had been established in his absence so he wasn't sure how they would react to him. Tayuya said that it was a good establishment with a nice owner as well.

Naruto walked in and was recognized but the owner saw Tayuya as well, "Tayuya, who is this?"

Tayuya looked at Naruto then at the owner, "This is shithead, my boyfriend."

Naruto shook his head and looked at the owner of the restaurant, "My actual name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Tayuya looked over at Naruto, "How many times are we going to have to go over that your name is shithead?"

Naruto looked at her then smirked, "Fine.. if my name is shithead then your name is beautiful."

Tayuyas face turned completely red as she looked away from him. The restaurant owner smiled at the brief interaction that the couple was having. Naruto smiled at the victory he seemed to have achieved, he looked back at the owner, "I was wondering if we could eat here."

The owner nodded his head and led them through the table. He motioned that they were going to be sitting in the booth by the window. When Tayuya sat down Naruto did as well and the owner handed them each a menu. The owner looked at the two of them then looked directly at Naruto, "Don't worry Naruto, I won't overcharge you here. You will always be welcome at this establishment since you make Tayuya smile."

Tayuyas eyes went wide as her face again turned red. Tayuya slowly narrowed her eyes as she looked at the owner, "I may just have to kill you bastard."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her then at the owner, "I like making her smile, its all I have ever try to do since I met her. Thank you for treating me as an equal though, I really do appreciate it."

The owner nodded as he walked away and left the two of them sitting there to look at their menus. Tayuya looked and quickly decided since she had eaten at the restaurant a couple of times. Naruto looked at it for a couple minutes before putting it aside. He looked at Tayuya, "So what else has changed with people while I was gone Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at him, "Well shithead-kun, as you heard Sasuke is a fudge packer. That crushed basically every whore you use to know. They all had this whole little fantasy of him picking them and living happily ever after as the Uchihas bitch."

Naruto nodded his head, "Everyone except for you huh beautiful?"

Tayuyas face turned red, "Y.. ye.. yeah. I didn't want to date the fudge packer."

Naruto smiled at how flustered she got when he called her beautiful, "How exactly did he meet this Suigetsu guy?"

Tayuya shrugged, honestly she didn't care all that much. Tayuya looked at him, still blushing a little, "All I know is that he supposedly saved him from Orochimaru. I guess it was love at first ass penetration."

Naruto smiled and shook his head at the comment. Leave it to Tayuya to make it so that there is a weird statement along with it. The owner came over and took their order, then left them while the food was being prepared. Tayuya looked at Naruto, "Why do you think all the hoes are so interested in you now shithead-kun."

Naruto looked at her, "Well beautiful, maybe its my dashing good looks."

Naruto smiled at her as she blushed a little from him calling her beautiful again. Tayuya looked at him, "Your not all that much to look at shithead-kun."

Naruto looked at her, "I would have to disagree. You like me and your more beautiful then anyone I have ever seen."

Tayuya turned beet red that time as she stumbled on her words. She looked away as she spoke, "S.. shu.. shut.. shut up.. shit... shithead-kun."

Naruto smiled at her then their food arrived. They ate with Tayuya avoiding his gaze, still blushing madly from embarrassment. When they finished eating Naruto paid the bill and continued to walk her to her apartment. When they arrived there he smiled at her, "Well.. I had fun on our date Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at him, "Who said it was a date shithead-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, confusion was obviously sketched on his face, "Oh.. well I just thought that it was. My mistake Tayuya-chan."

Naruto kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her, "I will see you tomorrow for our sparring matches okay? I think we are suppose to be getting a mission soon as well."

Tayuya nodded her head at him and when he went to turn she grabbed his arm. She debated about it for a moment then decided screw it, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. They both blushed as they looked at one another then Naruto gave her a soft smile. He turned to leave then he heard someone say his name.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke walking over with his boyfriend Suigetsu. Sasuke smiled at his old friend and released Suigetsus hand to hug Naruto. Naruto found it awkward to be hugged by an openly gay man, he didn't have a problem with gays, he just preferred them not touching him.

Suigetsu pulled Sasuke off of Naruto, "Sasuke-kun aren't you going to introduce me?"

Sasuke smiled, "Suigetsu, this is my old teammate Naruto Uzumaki. He is the one who stopped me from going to Orochimaru. Naruto, this is Suigetsu my boyfriend. He was captured by Orochimaru and I freed him. We have been together ever since."

Tayuya smirked, "Told you shithead-kun, love at first ass penetration."

Sasuke and Suigetsu both glared at her. Both being ex followers of Orochimaru, Suigetsu and Tayuya didn't get along that well. Suigetsu made that know, often, "Shut up and go find someone to swear at red headed bitch."

Naruto looked at Suigetsu, "Do not call her that again. I don't know you so I have no quarrel with you, but if you call her anything disrespectful like that in front of me again, I will hurt you."

Tayuya smirked as she looked at her boyfriend then back at the two gay shinobi. Naruto knew she was forming some sort of plan in her head. Naruto looked at her, "I have to actually hear him say it though beautiful, I know you would make something up if I didn't add that in."

Tayuya blushed and growled at the same time. She would try something different then normal, she got closer to him and looked at him with soft eyes. Naruto looked at her, not knowing what was going on but feeling like he would give her anything. Tayuya ran her hand on his arm, "Please.. Narut.. shithead-kun, won't you hit him for me?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Sorry beautiful, but not unless you call me Naruto-kun."

Tayuya growled and took her hands off of him and put a step in between them. Naruto smiled at her then looked over at Sasuke and Suigetsu who had a confused expression on both of their faces. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "We are a couple now, so I have to request that you not say things like that in front of me."

They both nodded at Narutos request and then they waved at him. Suigetsu looked at Sasuke, "Well we are on a date, we don't want to be late for our reservations Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded as the two again grabbed each others hands and started to walk. Naruto looked at them then over at Tayuya, "Tayuya-chan, are you upset with me?"

Tayuya looked over at him, "I wanted you to kick his ass shithead."

Naruto looked at her, "Demoted huh? Not even shithead-kun anymore?"

Tayuya glared at him some more, "Nope, you have to earn your honorific."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I am sorry Tayuya-chan.. but I don't want to fight someone unless I need to. I would willingly fight if he kept on insulting you, but he seems to understand to stop."

Tayuya looked at him over her shoulder, "Not going to work shithead."

Naruto rubbed his neck, "I am sorry Tayuya-chan. If its what you really want, then next time I will consider hitting someone just because you ask."

Tayuya looked over her shoulder at him. He seemed as if he meant what he said though he didn't seem to be extremely comfortable with it. Tayuya turned to look at him, smiling a little, "I guess that you do understand that what I say goes."

Naruto stopped rubbing his neck as he looked at her, "Well.. you said that a long time ago. That what you say goes, wouldn't that be even more so now that we are a couple?"

Tayuya smirked as she nodded her head at the blond haired man. She took a step towards him, "Who knew that you were getting smarter huh... shithead-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, putting his his hand on the back of his head, "I guess I earned my honorific back huh?"

Tayuya narrowed her gaze as she looked at the blond haired man, "You just got it back do you really want to lose it so soon?"

Naruto shook his head no. Tayuya gave him a light slap on his cheek, "Good boyfriend, now I will explain the basic rules of being a boyfriend for your feeble little mind."

Naruto nodded his head, though he didn't care for the feeble mind comment he knew not to say anything. Tayuya looked at him, "Rule number one, I am always right and you are always wrong."

Naruto gave her a confused look, not grasping the concept in the slightest. Naruto looked at her, "What if you think the answer to two plus two is five and I say it is four. I would be the one that is right at that point."

Tayuya rubbed her forehead and slapped him on the side of his head, "No.. I am right at that point. I am always right, you are always wrong. That is just how simple it is, I could say that you are a black haired genious when it comes to women. We both know that your not but since I said it then its right. Do you understand?"

Naruto had a very confused face but nodded his head, he knew not to argue with her by now. Tayuya smirked, "Rule two, your not allowed to flirt with other girls. Though, I don't think that would be a problem with you."

Naruto nodded his head, "I don't want any woman but you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smiled and nodded, "Thats a good answer shithead-kun. Now onto Rule three, anyone who tries to flirt with you, you must tell me! That way, I can beat them senseless."

Tayuya had a evil smirk, Naruto honestly didn't know if he should be scared or not by that smile. Naruto nodded his head regardless. Tayuya smiled at him, "If I decide on any other rules I will let you know, understand shithead-kun?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Can I request something?"

Tayuya rose an eyebrow at him, "If its what I think it is then don't even ask it."

Naruto looked at her, not sure if he should ask the question or not. He thought that just in case the question he was going to ask was the one that he was going to ask. Naruto looked around, Tayuya cleared her throat still waiting for the question. Naruto smiled sheepishly, "What did you think I was going to request?"

Tayuya narrowed her eyes, "That you asked I would call you that other name and not shithead-kun."

Naruto shook his head then sighed, "I figure that will take a lot of work to get you to call me Naruto-kun. I was wondering if.. um.."

Naruto looked away as he scratched the back of his head. Tayuya looked at him then slapped him on the side of the head, "Wondering what dammit!?"

Naruto looked at her, ".. if I could.. hold your hand or not. I see that other couples do it and not many people who are just friends."

Tayuya looked at him as he looked at her, "Um.. never mind Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya gave a small smile to him, "I suppose that you can shithead-kun, don't get any funny ideas though."

Naruto gave her a confused look, "What funny ideas could I get from holding your hand Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya just shook her head, "Your a guy, I am sure you can think of something."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Who do you think I am, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Tayuya just gave a soft smile to Naruto, "If you had become like him then you probably wouldn't have become my boyfriend."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head at her, "Well.. I will see you tomorrow Tayuya-chan. Goodnight."

Naruto kissed Tayuya on the cheek before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Tayuya was left there blushing for a moment, though it didn't have the affect that it use to when he kissed her like that. Tayuya went up the stairs to her apartment and closed the door with a smile, "Goodnight Naruto-kun."

* * *

**HMV: Yeah Tayuya confessed her feelings to Naruto finally. As for Sakura, I am sure there will be something that happens to her at some point in the story, though I am not sure when yet. This story is going to go for awhile probably so there is time. Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**Shawn2012: I am glad that you enjoyed the confession. I thought that it was a nice way of doing it. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**Evil-Pain: Lol Evil, I understood what you meant by the statement since Tayuya is the main red head in the story. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**Art ov Cayos: Yeah, I added it into this Chapter just to clarify it for people. It was a bit frustrating, hence the mini rant. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**  


**AnbuDragon: I am happy to hear that you are enjoying my stories so much Anbu. I hope that continues. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**  


**Jaku Uzumaki: Thanks Jaku. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**AllAmericanNick: ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**Apedreitor: Tayuya will practically dominate the relationship with Naruto. Because that is both their character types, she is relatively forceful and outspoken while he is submissive for her sake. Sakura will not enjoy what happens if she does that. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**Darkking694: Glad that you are still enjoying the story Darkking. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**Irnzenmonk: ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**Sephios: Its alright that you missed a chapter, no hard feelings or anything. I am glad that you are enjoying the story so much though. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**WolfDots: Glad that you are enjoying this story so much Wolf. I will admit that this is currently my favorite one to write. This is just so much easier and flows from me so much better. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**Darious Frost: She just wears her hair down, like Hinata does. It just hangs there, nothing holding it or anything like that. Yeah, she will use 'shithead-kun' just to screw with him basically. He is powerful yes, that is why he doesn't fight her in their spars. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**RoboGuy45: I believe that if they didn't idolize Sasuke they way they did and then compare everyone to him then not everyone would be obsessed with him. So basically, since Sasuke is gay they don't compare Naruto to him, thus making him more desirable. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**Guile: Uh, who said they were getting married?**

**Getsuga1993: Akatsuki won't be introduced for awhile still I think, maybe around Chapter 20 or something. Want to develop their relationship a little bit more. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**Windninja1000: You will have to wait and see what most of the others do, as I showed earlier he now understands what a real friend is suppose to be like. The people that he considered friends weren't like that with him. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**Guest1: I think that you are A1A2K3, I am not sure though. If you are then I still appreciate the praise. If you aren't then I appreciate that another person thinks so highly of me. As for if people agree with you or not, that is up to them. I hope that others think of me as highly as you do but everyone is entitled to their own opinion. The people who don't like my stories, should just not read them, flaming is typically laughed at by me. As I said, I appreciate the praise and I hope people share your opinion of me. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**A-01: Eventually there may be a few wrenches thrown in here and there. I don't want to give away to much of the story before we get to that point. If you really want to know, then I will be happy to tell you over a PM, just shoot me one. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**Guest2: Yeah, I believe the recurring plot if because that is what could easily happen off of the anime. Originally I had the same idea but I saw it was done so often I wanted to be the writer that did something different. I believe that Naruto is sad about his past, even in the anime though he rarely shows it. He had even said a couple times that he could have been like Gaara if he hadn't of had those few saving graces in the Third Hokage, Iruka then Team 7. So I feel that he does have feelings that he hides about those days. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**IronDragon555: I really appreciate the praise my friend and I am glad that you are enjoying my story so much. I hope that continues, I really do. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**

**Hiatagi-Satori: I understand man, Real Life comes first. I know that, hell my posting may even take a hit here soon when I start my new job in a couple days. I hope that it continues so that I can keep up my quality and quantity of posting but only time will tell. ****Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to voice and support the story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some of the NaruTayu that we have here on FanFiction I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Painful Love then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories and that you continue to voice your support of them!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

___Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the plot of the story._

_**Chapter 13: Unfortunate News**_

Sasuke and Suigetsu had spread the word of Konohagakures newest couple like wildfire. Within the week everyone, including Jiraiya and Tsunade, knew about their relationship. Naturally, Tsunade was the worst one about teasing them both. They had both just gotten back from a escort mission when they arrived at the Hokages Office.

As soon as they arrived they saw the smirk on Tsunades face making Tayuya groan, knowing she was going to be teasing them. Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "So... how did the young love birds mission go?"

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Tsunade as Naruto scratched the back of his head. Tayuya didn't like being teased, she was happy to be dating Naruto but loathed the teasing she received. Naruto looked at Tsunade, "The mission was a success Baa-chan, escort complete for the Land of Wind Daimyou."

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head, "So.. anything fun happen on the mission Tayuya?"

Tayuya growled as she looked at the Hokage, "What are you trying to say you old hag?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she glared at the young kunoichi, "What did you do with my son girl?"

Tayuya smirked as she looked at Tsunade, "I rocked his world."

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "That isn't true is it Naruto?"

Naruto went to say something but Tayuya interrupted him, "It is true right shithead-kun?"

Naruto froze, whichever answer he gave her he would be hit. So he decided that he didn't want to answer the question, just pretend he didn't hear them. Both women looked at him, "NARUTO/SHITHEAD ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Naruto groaned, "But.. no matter what answer I give someone is going to hit me.."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "What was rule one Shithead?"

Naruto looked at her, "That Tayuya-chan is always right."

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "Now, answer the question."

Naruto whimpered, "Its... true Baa-chan."

Tsunades glare shifted between the two of them, not sure whether or not she should believe Naruto or not. Her gaze shifted between then some more then she smiled, she knew that it wasn't true from the way Naruto was looking at her. Tsunade looked at them, "Okay, well was he any good then Tayuya or did you have to do all the work? Is he 'well endowed?' Did he make you scream his name?"

Narutos eyes were wide and he had a beet red face. Tayuya had a matching expression as Tsunade continued to smile at them. Tsunade looked at her, "Well aren't you going to answer me Tayuya?"

Tayuya wasn't one to admit to defeat though, "What kind of pervert wants to know that about someone that they consider to be their son? God damn your a fucking pervert you old hag!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as Tayuya grabbed Narutos hand, "Come on shithead-kun, lets leave this damn pervert alone."

Naruto nodded, happy to get out of the very uncomfortable situation that he was in. Tayuya pulled him out by the hand then stopped before going back in and grabbing the money they were owed. As she grabbed the money she smiled, "He was AMAZING so you know you old hag of a pervert."

Tsunades eyes widened, _'Wait.. were they telling the truth?'_

Tayuya walked out of the Hokages office and gave Naruto his half of the money then smiled at him. Naruto looked at her, "Why did you lie to her Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at him, "Thats obvious shithead-kun, because I found it fucking hilarious. She always teases me, so I should get some fucking fun out of it."

Naruto shook his head as he smiled at her, "Sometimes I worry about you beautiful."

Tayuya blushed as she always did when he called her beautiful. She looked at him, "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Yes but I told you that I was going to call you beautiful when you call me shithead-kun."

Tayuya glared at him, "Sometimes I hate you shithead-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her, "What about the other times Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at him and rose her eyebrow, "That is when I just dislike you."

Naruto frowned at the answer but opened the door for her, "One day Tayuya-chan, one day I will get you to be more open with me."

Tayuya smiled as she looked at him then walked out of the door, "Unlikely shithead-kun."

Naruto smirked as she walked out, _'Just you wait and see Tayuya-chan, I will get you to eventually.'_

Tayuya smiled as she walked out the door, _'Maybe someday Naruto-kun.'_

Naruto walked out after her and they were stopped by Jiraiya who had a more serious look on his face. Naruto looked at him then he nodded his head, "The time has come Naruto."

Naruto sighed as he nodded his head, "So.. they have started to make their moves huh?"

Jiraiya nodded then looked at Tayuya, "Do you want to have this conversation somewhere else Naruto or is it okay if she knows?"

Naruto looked at Tayuya, "Yeah, she can know. She would be upset if I hid something like this from her anyways."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at the comment, "Tell me what shithead?"

Naruto smiled at her then grabbed her hand, "Come on Tayuya-chan, we will tell you in a more private setting."

Tayuya nodded as they walked back to Narutos apartment with Jiraiya. When they arrived Naruto got everyone a drink then sighed as he sat down. He looked his red headed girlfriend dead in the eye, "You know that I am the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi."

Tayuya nodded her head as she looked at him, "Well, you see.. there is this group.. called Akatsuki."

Tayuya nodded her head, "Yeah the snake pervert use to be in that group, something about wanting to control the world or some bullshit like that."

Naruto scratched his head, "Well.. that is something that I am sure they want but, it isn't what they desire more then anything."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at him again, "What is it that they desire more then anything then shithead-kun?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly at her, "Um.. what they want is.. the tailed beasts."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "The tailed beasts, as in the 9 Tails. As in you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah.. as in me. Jiraiya-sensei and I kept a close eye on them while we were training but they never made a move while we were gone. Apparently they are starting to make their move now though, and they will more then likely start with the 1 Tail.. Gaara."

Tayuya continued to look at him, "How long have you known about this group?"

Naruto looked at her, knowing that the answer was going to make her mad. Naruto looked over at Jiraiya who waved his hands, enjoying this far to much to save his blond disciple. Naruto laughed nervously, "Well.. I may have known a couple days before I left."

Tayuya growled at him then slapped him multiple time, "BAD BOYFRIEND! BAD! BAD! BAD! YOU DON'T KEEP ANYTHING FROM ME! ESPECIALLY MAJOR THINGS LIKE THAT! BAD!"

Naruto looked at her, "I didn't want you to worry though Tayuya-chan..."

She narrowed her eyes, "What did you think was going to happen? I wasn't going to find out eventually? BAD!"

She slapped him again and Naruto sighed, "I am sorry Tayuya-chan, I really. I just don't want you taking unnecessary risks for me."

Tayuya went to hit him again but stopped herself with a sigh, "Idiot.. of course I would take unnecessary risks for you, your not only my boyfriend but my best friend. You would take unnecessary risks for me wouldn't you?"

Naruto nodded his head at her, "Of course I would Tayuya-chan, in a heartbeat."

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "I know that you would, that is why I would do the same thing for you... you mean... a lot to me."

Tayuya said the last part softly, though everyone heard her say it. Naruto gave her a soft and kind smile as he looked at her, "You mean a lot to me too Tayuya-chan, that is why I don't want you taking these risks."

Tayuya blushed as she looked at him, "If I mean a lot to you then you know why I have to be willing to take those risks for you."

Naruto looked at her then looked over at Jiraiya, "Honestly, we both know that she wont quit Naruto. The best thing that you can do is the help get her ready for the fights that you two are going to have to face."

Naruto sighed as he nodded his head then looked back over at his red headed girlfriend. All he could do was give her a kind smile, "Alright Tayuya-chan, you win."

Tayuya nodded her head as she continued to sit there, "What else do you know about this group then shithead-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, "All we really know is that there are 9 active members in the group, since Orochimaru no longer is in it. Their leader is a mystery and there are a lot of dangerous people in the group. People like Itachi Uchiha, the man who slaughtered the Uchiha Clan. We also know that each one of them are S Ranked Criminals and fear very few people."

Tayuya looked at him, the expression that she had on her face Naruto thought was one that was of calculating and processing all the information he gave her. Jiraiya knew the look though, it was one of concern and it was the right expression. People would fight battles they aren't ready for, do things they never thought they would have to do to keep Naruto safe.

Naruto knew that he was going to be pushed to and past his limits, he was prepared for that. From what Naruto understood if the Akatsuki got their hands on all of the tailed beasts then that was the end of it all. Everyone and everything that he cared about would be lost, under the Akatsukis rule. People he knew and cared about, like Tayuya, wouldn't be willing to take that laying down. People like her would resist and inevitably die with S Ranked Criminals having control of the tailed beasts. Naruto sighed then he gave Tayuya a small smile, "I know that it is a lot to take in Tayuya-chan, but I figured that it was about time that I told you."

Tayuya nodded her head as she looked at her own hands then stood up. Naruto looked at her, somewhat expecting her to start to hit him again. Naruto watched as she looked at him, "Come along shithead-kun, we are going to go and train."

Naruto nodded his head then looked at Jiraiya, "Get out.. I know you to well Jiraiya-sensei and I know I can't trust you in my apartment while I am not here."

Jiraiya smiled then patted Naruto on his shoulder before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto walked out after Tayuya and followed her to the training field that they always used. Tayuya stood across from him, "Are you around the same power level as these Akatsuki guys?"

Naruto shrugged, "Never had to fight one, Jiraiya-sensei says that I am at least close to their level when I am going on full cylinders. When I have more control over Kyuubi then I will be able to beat them."

Tayuya nodded her head, "Okay, then from now on you aren't going to hold back in training. I need to understand how much of a gap there truly is, how much I need to improve."

Naruto just gave her a look of disapproval, obviously not fond of the idea. Tayuya just looked back at him, knowing what he was thinking. She reached back into her pouch then threw a shuriken at him that he caught between his fingers. He dropped it to the ground, "What if I say no Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya opened up a small holster that was next to her pouch and out slipped her flute, "Then I won't be as prepared as I need to be in battle against them."

Naruto looked at her, that statement pretty much made it so that he would have to give her what she wanted and they both knew it. He wasn't willing to take the chance of losing her in a battle with the Akatsuki because he held back in their sparring. He sighed as he nodded his head, "Fine Tayuya-chan, but when you get hurt don't blame me."

Tayuya smirked, "Thats if you can hurt m-"

Her sentence was interrupted by a knee cap to her stomach from a fast blond blur. Naruto flashed behind her, catching her body as they landed on the ground. Tayuya gasped for air finally then looked back at Naruto, "Your to slow to react Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya glared then kicked away from him to put distance between the two of them once again. Naruto just looked at her as she lifted her flute and quickly started to play it. He felt the same affects the first time that she used this genjutsu but he broke through it quicker this time. He walked towards her, "Genjutsu isn't as effective against people with extreme chakra reserves like myself. People with the Sharingan such as Itachi Uchiha are genjutsu users as well. He is famed for it, said to be one of the best genjutsu users alive."

Tayuya took a step back as Naruto continued to walk towards her, for a minute she could have sworn she feared Naruto. His emotionless look on his face, the sheer power she had experienced from his knee as well as the ability to break her genjutsu like it was nothing. Naruto gave a sinister smile, "Your scared aren't you Tayuya-chan, fear is good. It makes you know that your human, makes you understand that you have something on the line in battle. Motivates you to keep you alive."

Tayuya took another step back as Naruto stood right in front of her. She hadn't seen this side of Naruto since the first day they met, "What are you afraid of then shithead-kun?"

Narutos face remained stoic, unflinching and cold. He looked into her eyes, "Myself and you."

Tayuyas eyes shifted between his eyes, "Why?"

Naruto just looked at her, "I am afraid of losing control of myself, giving into my darkness and rage. That would give the Kyuubi the opening he wants to free himself. I am afraid of what you do to me, you make me vulnerable. Same thing you fear with me, we are exposed when we are with each other, making it so that the other is capable of hurting the other."

Tayuya looked at him then pushed him away and dropped to her taijutsu stance and flashed at him at her top speed. She leapt into the air and went to try and deliver a kick to the side of his head but he ducked the kick. As she spun he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

Tayuya tried to pull her arm free but his strength was more then she originally thought. She looked over at him and went to whistle and emit a sound to paralyze him and get the opening she was looking for. Unexpectedly though, as she did that Naruto leaned down and kissed her.

Tayuyas eyes widened for a moment before she gave in and kissed her blond haired boyfriend back. When he broke the kiss he released her arm and his normal look had returned to his face. He gave her his small smile that he only did when she was around, "Now you know where you need to be for the next level of training Tayuya-chan, when you can make me try on that level I will take it to the next one."

Tayuya nodded her head, still partially in a trance from the kiss they shared. She looked back at Naruto and pulled him into another kiss. She thought, _'Fuck it, whats the point of hiding how I fucking feel anymore?'_

Their kiss was passionate, Tayuya pulling herself closer to him as they kissed. Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around her, making her feel secure. When they broke the kiss for air they were both blushing with small smiles on their faces, "What was that for Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya smiled, "I don't need a reason shithead-kun."

Naruto smiled then kissed her on the forehead, "Come on Tayuya-chan, I will walk you home."

She nodded her head and Naruto held out his hand which she took. As they walked though she looked over at him, _'This feels so right with you Naruto-kun, that is why I will get stronger. I will get strong enough to protect you, so no one takes you from me.'_

* * *

**Cade117: Yeah, I have been a bit busy as of late but I felt that just because I am busy doesn't mean that you all should be denied your fixes. Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

**AllAmericanNick: ****Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

**Getsuga1993: Well I am happy to know that you enjoyed the story. ****Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

**Guest: Thanks for the support, I will have to think about it. ****Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

**Irnzenmonk: Those are the rules for most women my friend. ****Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

**AnbuDragon: Well that is what I think she would call him haha. ****Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

**HMV: Yeah haha. ****Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

**Windninja1000: ****Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

**Evil-Pain: Yeah, I did, was a bit sad. ****Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

******Roboguy45: Yeah, I am sure Sakura would do that for him haha. ****Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

**A-01: Yeah, I know how it goes. You want to know but you would rather it be a surprise. Kind of like Christmas presents. Yeah the Sasuke being gay isn't done often unless Naruto is as well which I find disgusting haha. Tayuya I am having soften slowly because it is how I feel she would do. ****Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

**Darkking694: Thanks man. ****Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Well I couldn't just leave him out haha. ****Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

******BowTechSniper: There will be a cat fight, just not sure when I am going to do it haha. ****Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

******Hiatagi-Satori: You know, you may find things easier on yourself if you do create an account, all you need to do is use your email. You can follow and favor authors and stories then get emails as soon as they update. Just a suggestion for you. As I said earlier, I couldn't just leave him out of the story. ****Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**

Darious Frost: If Naruto literally did that she would probably kick his ass by beating him down lol. Well, my mind was that since they have an 'odd' relationship why would they have a problem with it you know? **Glad that you enjoyed the Chapter and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Hope that continues and you continue to voice your support.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some of the NaruTayu that we have here on FanFiction I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Painful Love then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories and that you continue to voice your support of them!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

___Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the plot of the story._

_**Chapter 14: Tayuya vs. The Whore**_

A month passed in the village of Konohagakure, whenever our young couple wasn't on a mission they were either spending time together or training. Tayuya had found another person to train her besides Naruto and Jiraiya, a genjutsu specialist called Kurenai.

She was the best genjutsu user in the village, though she wasn't on par with Itachi Uchiha. 3 years ago the two apparently met and Itachi credited her for being a skilled genjutsu user. She unfortunately fell prey to his Sharingan though as did Kakashi Hatake. Kurenai wasn't able to teach her all that much since she was already a good genjutsu user, but she was able to teach her how to progress her already used genjutsus.

The young couple were currently training, Naruto was still only using the first portion of his power. He noticed how Tayuya was progressing rapidly though, soon he would have to take it up another notch. He personally wasn't looking forward to that, every step he took with his power but him less and less in control. He was going to have to make sure that Jiraiya-sensei was there whenever they trained when he got to his next step in power.

Tayuya charged at Naruto with a kunai at the ready. She jumped up into the air and threw her kunai at him then followed it down to deliver a chakra fueled punch. Naruto moved to the side so that the kunai whizzed past him then he caught her punch but they went skidding backwards.

Naruto put some chakra into his feet and that faulted their skidding as Tayuya followed up with an attempted upper cut that Naruto caught with his other punch. Tayuya smirked, she quickly moved her hands grabbing his forearms and the kicking him in the rib cage, releasing him just in time to let him fly away. Naruto slammed into a tree, pushing himself off of the ground as he looked at the red headed kunoichi.

Tayuya reached back and opened up her flute pouch and pulled it out and started to play her paralytic melody. Naruto froze, he tried to break it with the usual amount of chakra he would spike but it didn't break. He saw that the world around him started to go black making him smile, _'She has been working on her genjutsu, that is good.'_

Narutos eyes glowed crimson as he spiked a small ratio of his Kyuubi chakra and break the genjutsu. He looked over at Tayuya and smiled, "Your genjutsu has gotten stronger Tayuya-chan, it was impressive that I had to use Kyuubi chakra to break it."

Tayuya smiled at him, "Well shithead-kun, I have to at least be on par with you right? Then I have to surpass you, that way I am on par with their best. That way I can protect you so that I am the only one who beats you up, no other bitches get to do that."

Naruto smiled at her, her reason was hidden within her words and he knew that. She did that often, that was how she was and he wouldn't have her any other way. She accepted him with all of his faults just as he accepted her with hers. She had a hard time expressing her more gentle emotions, he knew that better then anyone. All that you have to do with Tayuya was to give her time and eventually she gets so frustrated with herself she says what she means dead straight out of anger with herself.

Typically when she would do that it would make Naruto smile, he would find it a bit amusing. She had a gentle side to her, something very few knew about and even fewer had ever seen. It made Naruto feel special to be one of the few people that had ever seen that side of her. Naruto continued to smile at her, "Thats enough training for today Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at him, "What do you mean that is enough? I still have plenty of energy left shithead!"

Naruto looked at her as he walked over to her, "Your to strong for the level I was using, that means from now on we need Jiraiya-sensei here when we train."

Tayuya looked at him, not understanding why they needed that damn perverted old man here while they trained. Tayuya just continued to look at him, "Why? Why does that damn pervert need to watch us train?"

Naruto smiled at her, "When I go to my next level, the more power I use the less in control I am. I don't want to hurt you and Jiraiya-sensei is the only one who can stop me currently. I am sure that you will eventually be able to stop me but currently you cant. I want Jiraiya-sensei here that way I don't accidentally hurt you Tayuya-chan. I would hate myself if I hurt you in a serious manner."

Tayuya blushed a little, she had the sneaking suspicion that he used some of the wording that he did to make her blush. He seemed to really enjoy making her blush, not that it wasn't understandable, they were a couple after all. Naruto looked over at the village from the training ground that they always used, "Would you like to get some lunch with me Tayuya-chan? You can pick and I will pay."

Tayuya nodded her head and as they walked she slowly took his hand. They walked to her favorite restaurant and enjoyed a nice meal together and as always Naruto paid for their meal. When they left though all hell felt like it was about to break out.

When they exited the restaurant, they saw about 10 women standing there waiting for them. This made Naruto sigh while Tayuya narrowed her eyes as she looked at all of the women, "What do you hoes and bitches want?"

The most noticeable one of all the women was to one who spoke up for the group. The pink haired woman stepped in front of the others, "We are here to get Naruto-kun away from you. We are tired of the way that you treat him when he could be with someone so much better then you."

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his forehead, the pink haired woman was becoming a serious pain in the ass lately. Tayuya growled at them all, "What makes you skanks think that he would even be happy with you."

Sakura smirked, "We went over this before you sound whore, I can do things for Naruto that you aren't capable of doing."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Sakura some more, "Shut up you pink haired whore, I can do those things for him. How do you know that I don't do them already?"

Sakura started to laugh, "Please, you barely even kiss Naruto in public I doubt you have had sex with him."

Tayuya looked over at Naruto who was just shaking is head. He was growing rather tired of the pink haired kunoichis constant interference in his relationship with Tayuya. Naruto went to speak up but Tayuya shushed him, "If I kiss him right here and now will you leave us alone finally skank? Then you can go back to your job of selling your whore cunt on the corner."

Sakura glared at Tayuya, "Fuck you sound whore, I don't sell my body."

Tayuya smiled victoriously as Sakura fell for her worded trap, "I guess that is true, you actually have to charge money for the word sell to come into affect. You just give it away for free to whoever asks."

Tayuya held her smirk, "Now I will kiss my boyfriend, right here in front of you all and then you will leave us alone right?"

Sakura nodded her head, though she wasn't going to hold up her end of the deal. Tayuya put her hand behind Narutos head and pulled him down a little and sent her lips crashing into his. As he always did, Naruto wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as they kissed. When they broke from the kiss he smiled at her, "That was an amazing kiss Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya blushed at him then looked over at Sakura, "There, now leave us alone you slut."

Sakura smiled, "I think that Naruto should have a kiss to compare yours to. I think that I should kiss him as well, that way he knows what its like to be kissed by someone else."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Sakura and got between her and her attempted prey. There was no way in hell that Tayuya was letting the pink haired slut get anywhere near her boyfriend like that. Sakura motioned for her to get out of the way, "Move sound whore, its only fair."

Tayuya continued to stand between the two, "There is no way in hell I am letting your whore mouth anywhere near MY boyfriend!"

Sakura smiled, "I think that you are scared that you won't be able to measure up to me when it comes to him, so you won't let me near him. Is that what it is Tayuya, scared that he will wise up to all the things that he could have with someone else?"

Tayuya looked over her shoulder at Naruto who just looked at her. Naruto put his arm around Tayuyas waist and pulled her closer to him as his eyes looked up at Sakura and her band of 'whores' as Tayuya liked to call them. Naruto just continued to stare at what use to be his childhood crush, "Why can't you people understand that I only want Tayuya-chan, I don't have to pretend to be someone else with her. I don't want any of you, I will never want any of you. I only want Tayuya-chan."

Naruto kissed Tayuya on her cheek and smiled at her, making her blush and smile from his words and the reaction from some of Sakuras whore friends. Naruto held his red headed girlfriend close as some of whores seemed to get the message and left. Sakura on the other hand stayed there though. She continued to look at him, "A long time ago you would have done anything to be with me Naruto, what changed?"

Naruto looked at her, "I changed and I found someone that is a million times better then you could ever be. I don't have to pretend to be someone else around her, she is perfect for me."

Sakura scoffed at the comment and then looked dead at Tayuya, "This isn't over sound whore."

Tayuya looked at her, "Why do you want my boyfriend so badly, there are other men in the village. Why do you seem to only want him you bitch?"

Sakura looked at Naruto then back at Tayuya, "I want him, its that simple."

Tayuya looked at her, "You don't have a reason for it? You just want him so you are trying him from someone who actually cares about him, is that it?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Basically."

Tayuya glared at the pink haired woman, "Your a even bigger slut then I originally thought and that is saying something. If you come near us again, I am going to put you in a genjutsu where you get fucked by Orochimaru over and over again. How does that sound?"

Sakura glared at her then looked at Naruto and winked, "See you in your dreams Naruto-kun."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No you wont, I only dream about Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked back at him with a red face as Sakura walked away. Naruto released Tayuya from the gentle embrace he had her in and smiled at her, "You okay Tayuya-chan, I know Sakura gets under your skin at times."

Tayuya nodded her head at him as she looked at him, "You dream about me?"

Naruto looked at her and scratched the back of his head, "Of course I do Tayuya-chan, your my girlfriend after all. Am I not suppose to dream about you?"

Tayuya looked at him and with red cheeks looked away, "I suppose its okay it you do."

Naruto smiled at her then gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Thats good because I wasn't sure how I was suppose to stop it."

Tayuya rolled her eyes as she took his hand and let him walk her back to her apartment. When they stood outside of her apartment complex he smiled at her, "Goodnight Tayuya-chan, see you tomorrow. We are suppose to get another mission tomorrow."

Tayuya nodded her head at him and kissed him on his cheek, "See you tomorrow... Naruto-kun..."

Narutos eye widened as she said his name with the kun honorific. He just looked at her, "What did you just say Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at him, "SHUT UP SHITHEAD!"

Naruto smiled at her as he put his hand on her cheek, "Thank you for finally saying it Tayuya-chan."

Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the lips, when they broke he smiled at her. Then gave her a final kiss on her forehead before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

_There is a poll up on my profile about which story should replace Painful Love when the story ends. The choices are between Naruto: Master of the Wind as well as Naruto: Crazed Love. All of my more dedicated readers should try to vote before Painful Love comes to a close!_

* * *

**HMV: Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Roboguy45: No, just saying that they spread the news. ****Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**AnbuDragon: Glad you liked the brief fight scene, the next chapter starts a new arc where there should be more fighting. ****Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Irnzenmonk: ****Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**A-01: Glad that you are enjoying the story so much that you are going to give my other work a chance. Some of my older work may not be as good as this one but I hope you enjoy them all the same. ****Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Ricky12240: Glad that you found some of the things humorous Ricky. I found them pretty funny as I was writing them as well. Glad you are still enjoying the story man. ****Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**A1A2K3: Thanks man, I hope you have a good new years as well. I am glad that you are still enjoying the story as much as you usually do. ****Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Cade117: Thanks Cade, glad you enjoyed the story. Yeah, the fight was something I want to build up on. ****Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**AllAmericanNick: ****Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**BowTechSniper: Not really what I am planning but I appreciate the input. ****Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**DarkKing694: ****Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Yeah, I felt that it was about time that she give in a little more to her feelings. ****Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Impstar: Don't care if you like it or not. I honestly, 100% give absolutely no care to it. Your not as annoying as the Reviewer Response below you since you actually have an account yet you are still annoying in my mind now.**

**Annoyed Reader: You should change your name to annoying reader. Your flaming is even more ridiculous when your using a damn guest account. I don't give a flying fuck if you don't like it.**

**ForbiddenFruitUnloved: Kiba is a clan heir in all my stories, Hana doesn't have the heir image in my mind. I am glad that you enjoyed the 'Bad Boyfriend' part, I thought it was humorous as well. In my stories, if you have a large chakra reserve you can break an imperfect genjutsu. Kurenai was not as good as Itachi, hence why she lost. Itachi credited her but he was much more skilled in genjutsu. Another point is that Itachi beat Deidara using only genjutsu, Kurenai wouldn't be capable of that.**

******I already had planned to have Tayuya get some help from Kurenai but I thought I should point those things out to you. Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Darious Frost: Yeah, the slapping fit is something that I have gone through as well. I know that is something that the way I portray Tayuya would do as well. Yes, I believe that you are not using your devious mind to its full potential, for shame my friend. ****Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some of the NaruTayu that we have here on FanFiction I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Painful Love then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories and that you continue to voice your support of them!**

**Remember that there is a poll for which story should replace Painful Love when it is finished. The choices are between Naruto: Crazed Love and Naruto: Master of the Wind. If you care make sure that you go and vote!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

___Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the plot of the story._

_**Chapter 15: A Trip To Sunagakure**_

Naruto and Tayuya stood in Tsunades office as they waited for their mission. Little did they know that they weren't going to enjoy the mission in the slightest. Tsunade looked at the two of them, "So we have a mission for you both. Though only one of you was specifically requested for the mission, you two are a team which means that if I deploy one of you then I deploy both of you. Though, Naruto isn't going to be happy about the mission in the slightest."

Naruto looked at her, "Why are you playing coy Baa-chan?"

Tsunade sighed, "Enter."

The door flung open, "NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto shivered at the voice, it was the Sand Daimyous daugher, Suki. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see that she still had a fit figure, but she was nothing compared to Tayuya. Of course, in Narutos mind there wasn't any woman that compared to his red headed girlfriend. Naruto looked back at Tsunade with pleading eyes, begging her to not send him on this mission.

Tsunade shook her head no and Naruto sighed, "Hello again Suki."

Suki smiled and ran to the blond haired man, trying to wrap him up into a hug. That was where Tayuya stepped in though, blocking her with her foot as she stood between them. Suki looked at her, "Tayuya? What are you doing?"

Tayuya looked at the Daimyous daughter, "No one is allowed to touch my boyfriend. Naruto-kun is mine and no one else can touch him, right blonde?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Thats right Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nodded her head as she looked back at the Daimyous daughter as she started to pout. She looked from Tayuya to Naruto then back to the red haired kunoichi. Suki looked at her with pleading eyes, "I will give you any amount of money for one night with him."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at her then started to tap her chin, "Any amount huh?"

Naruto looked at Tayuya with a worried expression, "Tayuya-chan.. your not considering this.. are you?"

Tayuya looked back at him and smirked, "What if I am huh?"

Naruto looked at her with a worried expression still then leaned in kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I will do anything you want if you don't pimp me out Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at him, "Anything you say?"

Naruto nodded his head then looked back at Suki, "Sorry Suki but Naruto-kun is not for sale currently, we will see next time you see him. Depends on if he is being a good or bad boyfriend."

Narutos eyes were the widest at that point, he usually gets in trouble for things he doesn't completely get. He was often called a bad boyfriend by Tayuya as well, accompanied by a barrage of smack to the back of his head. Tayuya smiled at him, "Remember our deal boyfriend."

Naruto nodded his head as they looked back at Tsunade, "Same as last time, you are simply escorting her to Sunagakure. This time though, Gaara has requested that Naruto stay in Sunagakure for a week."

Naruto nodded as well as Tayuya then they looked over at Suki, "Give us 10 minutes to go and get our gear then we will meet you at the front gate okay?"

Suki nodded her head and then was escorted by the Captain of her personal guard to her carriage. Naruto and Tayuya both ran to their homes and grabbed their bags after packing for the necessary days. They meet back at the gate with a couple of minutes to spare. Suki and her carriage came rolling up after that, "Tayuya, will you sit in here with me?"

Tayuya looked from Suki to Naruto who gave her a nod saying that it was fine. Tayuya climbed up into the carriage and then they were off, planning to stop in the Land of Rivers for the night. Tayuya sat in the carriage with Suki who was glaring at her. Tayuya rose her eyebrow at her, "What is it that you want Suki? I assume it has something to do with my boyfriend from the look on your face."

Suki simply nodded her head, "Last time we met you said that you had no interest in him."

Tayuya blushed a little out of embarrassment, "Well.. I was kind of lying to you at that point Suki. I was trying to deny the feelings that I felt even to myself. We were just friends at that point though, so I didn't completely lie to you."

Suki sighed as she looked out the window as the carriage moved, "I had even agreed to my dad meeting to him try and get his approval. Such a shame really, time has definitely been good to him hasn't it?"

Tayuya, though not appreciating that another woman had been looking at her boyfriend, had to agree. She had noticed it as well when he first came back, time had definitely been good to her man. Tayuya smirked a little, "Yeah, Naruto-kun definitely became more muscular and attractive while he was on his training trip."

Suki smiled and nodded as she looked back at Naruto who was walking behind the carriage with a bored expression. He was simply just looking up at the clouds, "Are there any other guys in your village that are like him?"

Tayuya looked at her, since Naruto wasn't able to hear them she could be as honest as she wanted. Well, she thought that he couldn't hear her, curiosity got the better of him almost instantly and he was channeling chakra to his ears to hear inside of the carriage. Tayuya smiled, "There isn't another person like Naruto-kun in the world Suki, sorry to be the one that has to inform you. I am sure though if you look hard enough you can find someone that is close enough to him."

Naruto smiled as he walked behind the carriage and he held that smile for the rest of the time he walked. Tayuya and Suki talked about different things here and there, Naruto had been listening the whole time. The information that he was getting was just to priceless.

Suki looked at Tayuya, "So do you ever want something other then a ninja life, kids, husband and thinks like that?"

Tayuya looked a her, "Well.. if you asked me 4 or 5 years ago then the answer would have been 'Fuck no' but now.. I don't know. I can't say that I am opposed to the idea."

Suki smiled at her, "Especially if you have a certain blond man that is the one who asks you and provides you with the kids?"

Tayuya blushed as she looked out the back window at Naruto who was still looking up at the clouds. She couldn't see the massive blush that was on his face that was even worse then her own. Tayuya looked back at Suki, "If a certain blond haired man was the one who asked and provided then I definitely wouldn't mind."

Suki smirked, "I think that you are in love Tayuya."

Tayuyas eyes widened and she was almost as red as her hair, "Shut up!"

Naruto was walking outside of the carriage with wide eyes and a red face that matched Tayuyas. Naruto kept his pace though now deep in his own thoughts, _'Tayuya-chan... loves me?'_

Naruto focused on that thought until the escort stopped in the Land of Rivers. Naruto set up the fire and started to cook the food for Tayuya and himself. Naruto just stared at the fire though, not even snapping out of it as Tayuya sat down next to him. She shook his shoulder to make him refocus, "Hey you okay blonde?"

Naruto blinked and looked at Tayuya, a small blush on his face, "Yeah.. I am fine Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya noticed the blush though, "Why are you blushing? Am I really that beautiful hmm blond."

Naruto smiled at her, "Yes you are Tayuya-chan but that isn't what is doing it."

Tayuya looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "Then what is?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, she wasn't going to like this in the slightest. Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Well.. I was kind of listening to your conversations today. I heard.. everything."

Tayuyas eyes widened then narrowed on him as she smacked him on the back of the head with a blush, "Bad boyfriend, your not suppose to be a eavesdropper!"

Naruto looked at her, "I couldn't resist Tayuya-chan, but.. what you said.. is it true?"

Tayuya looked away from him, "I don't want to talk about it, you owe me one thing and that is what I pick."

Naruto looked at her and then nodded his head, looking back at the fire, "Okay Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked back at him, she knew that he wanted the answers but he just wouldn't push for it. He never did when she wanted to change the subject. Tayuya sighed, "I may have meant them.. I may not have though as well."

Naruto looked at her, "I thought that you didn't want to talk about it Tayuya-chan? I don't mind not talking about it if you really don't want to."

Tayuya looked at him, "I don't want to talk about it, that is why I didn't give you an answer blonde. Understand?"

Naruto looked at her then shook his head no, she did give him an answer though. Naruto shook his head some more, "Whatever you want Tayuya-chan, I am going to go an lay down okay?"

She nodded her head as Naruto made some clones to do the watch for them as Naruto entered his tent. Tayuya had watched him leave, then looked around to make sure no one was looking before entering his tent after him.

Naruto was laying on his sleeping bag with his eyes closed when he felt a pair of lips touch his. Naruto at first thought it was Suki, making a move on him and pulled back. When he looked and saw his red headed girlfriend he gave a small smile, "Well this is unlike you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at him and pushed him back onto his sleeping bag and smiled as she gave him a quick kiss. Tayuya pulled back from the kiss and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Shut up and enjoy it then shithead-kun."

Naruto sighed, "That name again?"

Tayuya kissed his neck, getting a small moan from him, "Its your special name from me isn't it? That means that I get to call you it whenever I want to."

Naruto put his arms around her before turning her onto her back and kissed her lips gently. Tayuya put her arms around him and pulled him closer as they kissed for a while before falling asleep. For the first time ever, they shared something that resembled a bed. When they woke up in the morning they finished the trip to Sunagakure.

When they got there Gaara and Temari met them at the front gate, "Hello again Naruto Uzumkai."

Naruto smiled at hm, "Hey Gaara, hey Temari."

They both smiled as they nodded, Tayuya then spoke up, "Hello again Kazekage-sama, Sand Skank."

Temari and Tayuya both glared at each other, making Naruto and Gaara both sigh. Naruto put his arm around Tayuya pulling her closer to him and away from Temari. Naruto looked at his red headed girlfriend, "Be nice Tayuya-chan."

The red headed kunoichi rolled her eyes as she looked at him then over at Gaara, "So why are we here for an extra week?"

Gaara looked at Naruto specifically, "Akatsuki... they are suppose to be coming here for me within the week so I wanted some back up that I knew I could trust."

Naruto nodded his head as Tayuya rose her eyebrow, "So.. you call for aid from another Jinchuriki, the people that they are hunting?"

Gaara looked at her and nodded his head, "I know there is a hole in the logic but I also know that Naruto is one of the strongest and most capable shinobi that I know. I would be much more comfortable having him here to back me up as well."

Naruto nodded his head at his red headed friend, "Of course Gaara, you know that you can always count on me."

Gaara nodded his head, "I had made reservations for you, since Suki only requested Naruto to be her escort I didn't make a reservation with a room with more then one bed though."

Tayuya and Naruto both blushed at the comment. Naruto looked down at Tayuya, "Sounds as if I am sleeping on the floor then eh Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "You aren't going to be getting me into bed that easily blonde."

Naruto looked at her then nodded his head, _'Well.. she slept next to me last night didn't she?'_

Naruto and Tayuya both walked into Sunagakure to go to their reservations at the hotel. Tayuya though had a devious smirk, _'Tonight will be fun Naruto-kun.'_

* * *

_Warning you all now, I wrote this on 5 hours of sleep knowing I had to get up in 7 hours for a 14 hour work shift. Flamers will be extremely fucking chewed out in the next chapter. You have been warned._

* * *

**Evil-Pain: Lol, eventually my friend. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Roboguy45: Eventually I will give more insight to why she wants him so badly, but it wont be for awhile. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**AllAmericanNick: ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**HMV: The people in the group were nobodies, people that didn't matter. No Sakura doesn't get it. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Guest: Okay. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

******************WolfDots: Okay, if you didn't do the poll on my profile then vote there. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

******************3oh0: No I am not a schoolgirl but I am more then sure that you are since all you know how to do is bitch, bitch, bitch. Its a constant with you and I blocked you, hopefully that will make it so that you are no longer able to read my stories since I have grown extremely tired of your whinny bullshit.**

Bumike99: **********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

Hiatagi-Satori: I was purely suggesting the account since it would make it easier for you. Sakura is being projected how I want so that isn't going to change. Hinata is a character I never enjoyed so I don't know when I will put her in. **********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

Cade117: They have been on dates. **********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

A-01: Eventually Hinata will be thrown into the mix, as I said earlier though I don't really like her. **********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

Hiet1203: Thanks for the compliments man. 1) Glad you like it. 2) I am not sure, some people bitch saying its to drama filled. **********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

Jaku Uzumaki: No she doesn't. **********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

Conoga: Thanks for the compliment man, glad that you are enjoying it so much! **********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

DarkKing694: **********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

Polarbear257: I don't know what 1K mistakes you are talking about and honestly I don't care. **********Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**************Soulhope The Wolf: Somewhere around there, but I closed the age gap. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**************Darious Frost: I doubt I will do that, if I did then I would have to drastically change Naruto for a couple of chapters. Sakura is a pretty fucked up person in this story. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**************Windninja1000: More rationally people like Shikamaru will as well as Kiba as someone who is a lot like Naruto. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**************AnbuDragon: Its cool man. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some of the NaruTayu that we have here on FanFiction I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Painful Loves Replacement then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories and that you continue to voice your support of them!**

**The Poll is open for ONE MORE DAY! Painful Love has officially finished and I am going to be replacing it TOMORROW with the winner of the Poll. Currently Naruto: Crazed Love is in the lead of the Poll but things change. Crazed Love does have a decent lead on it though, we will have to wait and see who will win. If you haven't voted and want to vote then I suggest that you hurry on over to my profile and cast your vote!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

___Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the plot of the story._

_**Chapter 16: Interrupted Love**_

_Lime Chapter_

Naruto and Tayuya spent the day walking around the village of Sunagakure. They both enjoyed the fact that the eyes on Naruto weren't those of lust or hate. Most were of admiration for the way he had affected their Kazekages life so much.

Naruto noticed that Tayuya was acting more girlfriend like while here. He figured that it was because she didn't have a reputation here as a loud, strong willed woman. She honestly didn't care about her reputation all that much, but she was similar to Naruto and had a mask she wore. Naruto didn't mind her being this way, he actually enjoyed the fact that she was acting this way.

Naruto was actually encouraging it, he took her out to a nice dinner and even had his arm around her as they walked. If she was willing to act like that here then he was more then willing to do it, _'Maybe I can talk to Baa-chan about making us representatives of Konohagakure here in Sunagakure.'_

Naruto smiled at the idea though he knew it wouldn't happen, as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki a post outside of the village like that wouldn't be approved by the council. Naruto shrugged it off though, he was more interested in enjoying his time with his red headed girlfriend.

Tayuya was smiling as she was held by her blond boyfriend. She was honestly proud that she was his and she wouldn't want anyone else. He was sweet, considerate, easy to manipulate and adorable. His lack of understanding emotions and women in general made it so that she easily got her way. She had a hunch that he was starting to understand more but was just letting her win.

Tayuya liked being more open about her relationship and feelings with him. She didn't know why she was hiding it so much in Konohagakure. Well, she did know but she didn't know why she cared all that much. It wasn't as if she cared what they thought, maybe she was still afraid to let him in as much as he let her in.

She leaned into him as they walked down the street towards the hotel that they were suppose to stay at. She knew that he was letting her in as far as she asked, she knew basically everything about him. Though the same could be said in his case, knowing everything about her, she didn't make it easy on him. She made his work for everything while he gave her everything she ever wanted or asked for. She smiled though, _'I will make up for it all tonight though, then when we go back to Konohagakure I will be the perfect girlfriend for you Naruto-kun.'_

They walked into the hotel then headed up the stairs to the top floor where their room was located. Naruto unlocked the door for them and then let Tayuya in first, smiling as he pushed it open for her. She looked at him, "You look tired Tayuya-chan, you should get some rest."

Tayuya looked at him and gave him a small smile as well. She nodded her head and walked into the hotel room towards the bedroom. Naruto closed the door behind him then locked it before he headed towards the couch to get some rest of his own. That was when he heard his red headed girlfriend, "Naruto-kun! Come quick!"

Naruto shot up quickly before rushing to the bedroom. As he busted down the door he stopped as his eyes widened. There was his red headed goddess laying on the bed in nothing but her bra and thong. Her bra and panties were black while on the thong had a orange swirl and the bra had red musical notes. She smiled at him, "Come here Naruto-kun."

Naruto just continued to stare at her in a dumbfounded state. His body started to move on its own even though his mind wasn't processing what was going on completely. When his body reached the bed his body caught up with what was going on, "... Tayuya-chan.. what are you.. doing?"

Tayuya smiled at him, "Seducing you, quite successfully I might add."

Naruto just continued to look at her, "Why are you doing that?"

Tayuya grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into the bed with her, "It seems like a good idea, plus I really want to."

Naruto laid there as his hands slowly wrapped around his practically nude girlfriend. Tayuya went to work on his shirt, quickly stripping it away. She loved how he looked without a shirt on, hell she loved how he looked period. Tayuya looked at him for a minute as she sat on him, "Naruto.."

Naruto looked at her, "What is it Tayuya-chan? If you are doing this for me there is really no need. Not that I wouldn't love doing this because I would but if you are pushing yourself for me then don't. Especially if a certain pink haired pains words have anything to do with this."

Tayuya looked at him, she had to admit that Sakuras constant attempting to get Naruto because she would spread her legs for him was annoying. It wasn't that Tayuya hadn't thought about doing this for him many times before, more of nervousness stopping her. Tayuya looked into his blue eyes that gazed at her with compassion and something else, something she couldn't pin exactly.

Tayuya looked at him as she slowly smiled, "The sluts words aren't why I am doing this. I want to do this, but there is something I want to know and say to you before."

Naruto looked at her as she knew this was going to explain something first, "Naruto do you know what it is called when you crave being near someone? That when you are with them you are happier then you ever have been but when you are away from them you feel miserable since your not with that person? That there is this burning feeling when you are with them, something that is amazing."

Naruto looked at her, then looked to the side like he was thinking, "Is it love?"

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "Yes, how did you know that answer?"

Naruto blushed a little as he looked away from her, "I would rather not say, you'll hit me."

Tayuya looked at him, "Tell me Naruto."

Naruto sighed then looked her dead in the eye, "Because.. because its how I feel when I am with you."

Tayuya smiled at him as he closed his eyes and braced himself for a slap he was expecting. Tayuya instead leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, making it so that he looked at her. Tayuya smiled at him, "I'm not going to hit you Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her, this was a rare occurrence for him. He said something that he always thought was something that was referred to as extremely emotional and deep didn't get him hit. Tayuya just continued to look at him, "I.. I um... love you too."

She whispered the last part, he still heard her but even though it was only them in the room it was hard for her to say at time. She always had that problem, she hoped eventually she would grow past it, be able to scream how she felt to the world but for now admitting to him was what mattered. Naruto looked at her, looking at her eyes and face for a sign of a lie. She had looked at away from him so he put his hand on her chin to make her look at him.

Tayuya looked at him as they stared into each others eyes, Tayuya now knew what that other emotion in his eyes was, love. Naruto analyzed everything about her, he didn't see anything other then honesty and love in her eyes. He smiled at her, "I hope you know what you have done Tayuya-chan, you fell for me and now I will never let you go."

Tayuya smiled at him, "I don't think that is such a bad thing though."

Naruto continued to smile as he rolled her over and put her on the bottom, running his hands on her sides. Naruto started to kiss her neck, making her breath hitch as she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Naruto kissed up her neck to start nibbling on her ear as his hands started north towards her gorgeous mounds.

Narutos hands stopped just below them until he heard Tayuya speak softly, ".. do it Naruto-kun."

Naruto kissed her on the lips as his hands went up to his target, slowly and gently massaging them though their padded prison. Tayuya let out a loud moan as she felt her blond boyfriend increase her pleasure, that was when she felt something hard poke her in the thigh, "What is that down there Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pushed himself up from the bed as he looked down and blushed. He started to move away from her, "I'm sorry Tayuya-chan, I tried to keep myself calm but I failed. I will get off of you now."

Tayuya wrapped her legs around him, pulling him back to where he was just moments ago, "I didn't say that you could go anywhere shithead-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, "Are you sure about this Tayuya-chan, its kind of embarrassing."

Tayuya smirked deviously at him, "From the feel of it you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Narutos blush got redder, she wasn't helping the situation at all. Though he was pretty sure that she was aware that she wasn't helping and enjoying that greatly. He didn't know how right he was though, _'REVENGE IS FINALLY MINE! ALL THE DAMN BLUSHING YOU MAKE ME FUCKING ENDURE IS AVENGED!"_

Naruto leaned back down and kissed her lips, then a moan escaped both of them as he felt her start to grind herself into him. Narutos breath hitched as he looked at her and she leaned up, quickly capturing his lips in another kiss. She put her arms around his neck, running her hand into his hair and deepening their kiss more and more.

When they broke they looked at each other through lust filled eyes. Tayuya smiled as he reached behind her, about to undo the bra clip to release her breasts from their prison. That was when something caught the attention of both the Konohagakure shinobi, something that made them stop their current escapade of each others bodies.

They looked out the window to see that there was a large amount of smoke rising from the approximate location of the Kazekage tower. Naruto looked at her, not sure what he should do. To be honest, he wanted to stay here with her, do what it was that their bodies seemed to both want so badly. On the other hand, Gaara was someone that he related to just like Tayuya. Gaara was a friend that he promised to help protect.

He cursed his psychological need to uphold his promises and protect his friends and pushed himself away from Tayuya. He looked at her with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry Tayuya-chan, I really want to continue but I promised Gaara."

Tayuya gave him a soft slap on the cheek, "I want to go kick those Akatsuki pussies asses so let me get my clothes and gear on alright?"

Naruto nodded his head at her as he grabbed his shirt and walked out to where his bags were. Tayuya quickly put on her clothes and gear again, _'We will finish this another time, first I want to go kill those little bitches that think they can take him away from me. I am going to fuck their asses up.'_

Tayuya smiled at her own thoughts before walking out of the room to where Naruto was standing waiting for her. She smiled at him then nodded her head, "Well, lets get going that way I can make you my bitch tonight."

Naruto rose his eyebrow, though he didn't exactly care for the phrasing he liked the real meaning behind it. He knew that she was really saying, 'Lets go deal with them so that we can make love to one another and be completely belonging to the other.'

Naruto nodded his head at her and put his hand on her cheek, knowing that the battle could be the end of them, He gently pulled her into a kiss, "Just in case.. I love you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at him then slapped him on the back of the head, "Idiot don't think like that!"

Naruto smiled at her before opening a window and jumping off towards the Kazekages tower with her right on his heels. Tayuya was looking at his back as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, _'I love you too Naruto-kun.. just in case.'_

Naruto landed on the top of the Kazekage tower next to Gaara then Tayuya landed next to Naruto. They looked across at two men in Akatsuki cloaks looking at them. The two cloaked figures removed their straw hats to show who they were, they were Itachi Uchiha and Konan. They weren't normally a team but since the Akatsuki was making a serious push to start collecting the Bijuu the unknown leader had sent two of his most trusted and strongest.

Naruto didn't know that much about the woman but was not happy about the fact that Itachi was there. Luckily, Jiraiya had taught him something to fight sharingan users without having to look at their feet. Narutos Kyuubi eyes kicked in, turning into the crimson that resembled that of the fox. Naruto looked straight at Itachi, not backing down from the sharingan user.

Naruto sighed all the same though, _'Why couldn't it have been a weaker member like Deidara? That would have been so much easier to do with the three of us. Itachi will require at least Tayuya-chan and someone else while the girl I don't know much about.'_

Itachi looked at Naruto, "So the Kyuubi host is here as well? This makes things much more convenient for us doesn't it Konan?"

Konan nodded her head in agreement, "Yes.. Leader will be pleased when we return with not only the One Tail host but the Nine Tail host as well."

Itachi nodded his head, "This will be more difficult then we originally expected though, the Kyuubi seems to be able to counter my genjutsu with his spiked chakra in his eyes."

Konan looked over at Narutos crimson eyes, "Interesting.. perhaps our information was wrong and he has more control over then the Kyuubi then we thought."

Itachi nodded his head in agreement, "The more control he has the more dangerous he can become, though the real threat would be if he didn't have control and gave into Kyuubi."

Konan looked over at Naruto, "Since he can't be effected by your sharingan do you want me to fight him or do you still want him and leave the One Tail to me?"

Itachi nodded his head, "I will deal with the Kyuubi, you deal with the Ichibi."

Konan nodded her head then paper appeared out of no where as she looked at Gaara, "Time to be captured Kazekage."

Gaara looked at her with a emotionless face, "Unlikely."

Itachi looked at Naruto and Tayuya, "Kyuubi, are you sure you want to put her at risk like this? My sharingan can still affect her."

Naruto smirked, "I had a plan for that actually."

Naruto looked over at Tayuya, "Come here Tayuya-chan."

Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss, transferring Kyuubi chakra into her and channeling it through her chakra system into her eyes. While he did transfer the chakra she let out a small moan from the sensation. They turned from their normal brown to crimson with a fox slit like Narutos. When Naruto broke from the kiss, "That should last for about fifteen to thirty minutes Tayuya-chan, use it well."

Tayuya nodded before they looked back over at Itachi who smiled, "A very interesting plan you have there Kyuubi. It seems to be working as well, though if she runs out of chakra to the point I can overpower it what will you do then?"

Naruto glared at him, "I will kill you before that happens."

Itachi smiled as he looked at Naruto, "Let us see how much you have grown over the last couple of years then Naruto."

* * *

**HMV: That she does, but not all evil as we saw in this chapter. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Sephios: We discussed your request already. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Roboguy45: I suppose I can give away a little, with Sasuke out of the picture she wants that focus Naruto once gave her and is willing to do anything for it. I hope that give you what you want while still holding back some of the information. If you really want to know then I request that you PM me about it. Not a big Hinata fan, she will show up eventually but I think I already said she is with Kiba in this fic, not 100% on that though. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**WolfDots: Thanks for the praise WolfDots. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Polarbear257: ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**OriginalGentleman: It is a truly interesting idea, something that I may use later on because I don't plan on Itachi dying anytime soon. I went with my original route for the battle though. I appreciate the input though and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**AnbuDragon: ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Evil-Pain: ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**ForbiddenFruitUnloved: I haven't really decided yet, though I don't care for her character there isn't something that really pisses me off like with Sakura. There may be but there may not be, just have to wait and see. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**ArmouredxSaint: Thanks man. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Kagemaru Okami: Thanks dude. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Ryperiour2: I do, I really do. I don't mind real criticism but I rarely get it. Someones point of view or opinion on how the story should go isn't criticism in my mind. Or it isn't constructive criticism in my mind at least, I rarely get that. Usually its people saying how much they enjoy the story with I really do like getting, some suggestions which I like getting or someone bitching about one thing or another that they don't like. Half the time the person doesn't even right which usually infuriates me even more. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Hakkyou4: Thanks man, I was seriously tired and had a long day ahead of me. I ended up missing the next days update for Painful Love because I was just to damn tired to muster up the energy to write the chapter. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Cade117: More of a relationship Chapter with the set up to a major battle. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**BowTechSniper: Actually I have found that a lot of the more tough women are like that. They are so use to being tough that the thought of being vulnerable is something that is hard for them. That is what I am trying to portray with Tayuya. I hope that makes sense. Eventually I may cave and make a NaruTema, who knows at this point. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Komljenovic: Well, I am glad that you enjoy my writing my friend but all my stories get flamed frequently. I just really didn't want to deal with them after putting in the extra effort for you all. I was much more tempted to say fuck it and go to sleep since I had such a long day of work ahead of me. Holidays are busy time for my profession since I work Security. I do appreciate your kind words though! ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Phantoms Storm: Glad you are enjoying my stories my friend. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Crazywolf1991: Well, as you read she planned to have her 'lemon' as we refer to it but was interrupted. As for the other Konoha 12, they will come in soon I promise. I have been more of wanting to just establish more background and foundation of the story you know? I plan for this story to be quite long in Chapters so I want to have a good foundation laid for the story. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**El Frijolero: ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Windninja1000: No problem, if you ever have a question don't hesitate to ask and I will be sure to answer it in the next Chapter! ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Darious Frost: Well, as you saw I went with something that was never in the Canon. Something that I thought no one would expect with a reasoning that makes sense to me. I hope that it makes sense to you all as well. The Sakura idea is something that I have read in so many other fics, though with different characters involved, that I doubt I will do it. I do appreciate the suggestion though my friend. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**AllAmericanNick: ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Eldritchbob: Don't worry about the review mess up that you did, no one is perfect my friend. I am planning for eventually Tayuya and Sakura going to a blow of fists. Though I am not sure when it will happen. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Pain3909: Thank you, I think that I am doing a pretty good job of capturing her personality as well. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Hiatagi-Satori: In this story I have her 1 to 2 years older then him, that was roughly the age in the manga as well. Still, 16-18 are a high hormone area for people. I am slowly having her reveal more and open up more, though she mainly opens up only to Naruto or people that have very little connection to Konohagakure. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**A-01: Depending on which ones you read some are pretty bad. All for Her and Blue Eyed Lovers have some heavy grammatical errors as it was earlier in my writing career. You may like Naruto: Crazed Love and Naruto: Master of the Wind more though, not sure if you read any of those two. Hinata is just someone I never really enjoyed as a character is all. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**3ch0x: My horrible writing skills? Thats debatable. I don't think that many people would agree with your claim. On a side note, if my writing is so horrible why do you continue to read it other then just be a whiny little bitch all the time? Its not like I fucking stand over you forcing you to click the fucking mouse button and read my stories. Seriously, just shut the fuck up before you make yourself look even stupider then you already do, if its even possible for you. I will continue to 'ruin fan fiction' as you put it as sure as you will continue to be a little bitch.**

**AnnoyingReader: What decent review? All you did was bitch. There was nothing in your review, I quote your review: 'shithead, shithead, shithead, shithead. that's all I'm reading every other sentence...I like the story thus far, but damn, she should have a wider vocabulary than that single word, lol.' Nothing in that is a review, its just unnecessary bitching because you don't like how I portray the character in MY story. If you actually write a decent review I will give you the credit for it.**

**Getsuga1993: Well, I think that if Tayuya had survived then she wouldn't really enjoy the presence of the person that almost killed her. Just my opinion though haha. ************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some of the NaruTayu that we have here on FanFiction I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Naruto: Crazed Love, the replacement for Painful Love, then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories and that you continue to voice your support of them, until next time!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

___Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the plot of the story._

_**Chapter 17: Crimson Eyes**_

The three ninja looked at the two Akatsuki members, Itachi Uchiha the one that Naruto and Tayuya were going to fight. Konan was going to fight Gaara, though her powers were unknown they were confident in Gaara abilities. Itachi looked at Naruto, glaring at the Sharingan user. Tayuya was staring at the Uchiha rogue as well through her Kyuubi Chakra enhanced eyes from Naruto.

Tayuya looked at Naruto who seemed extremely serious, but on the other hand Tayuya was excited. Finally, after all this time she was going to see Naruto at the best of his abilities. Itachi seemed to have made it known that he was going to target Tayuya as the weaker of the two. Naruto had already said that he wasn't going to let Itachi hurt her but he can't do everything.

Tayuya wasn't worried though, she was confident in her abilities though she didn't know if it was on the level of Itachi. Naruto looked over at Tayuya, he had a plan but he didn't have the time to discuss the plan with her. The blond haired shinobi sighed at this and then looked over at Itachi, he was just standing there for some reason.

Naruto looked over at Tayuya again then over at Gaara, who already had his sand on the ground around him as Konan had paper flying around her. Gaara was staring at the Akatsuki woman with his usual emotionless and monotone expression. Gaara was sending sand at her, surrounding her and as it closed in on her she transformed into pieces of paper and transported outside of the attack.

Naruto saw that Gaara appeared to be doing fine for the moment and then he flashed at Itachi, pulling out his katana as he charged. Itachi smirked, "Foolish of you nine tails to just attack me like that. You should have thought out your actions better, come being captured like the fool that you are."

Naruto leapt into the air and started to channel his wind chakra into his blade and slashed down at Itachi, sending a slash of wind fly through the air at Itachi. Itachi did hand signs as he moved to the side, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Itachi blew out a large fireball directed at Naruto who disappeared and reappeared next to Tayuya. Naruto looked at her, then whispered into her ear. He covered his mouth that way Itachi couldn't pick up what he was saying utilizing his sharingan to read his lips. Tayuya looked at Naruto and nodded her head at him as Naruto did the shadow clone jutsu.

There were 5 clones next to Naruto, all looking directly at Itachi. Naruto had the clones charge at the rogue sharingan user and Naruto looked at Tayuya, "Are you ready Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya nodded her head at him as he put his hand on her hips, channeling some more of his Kyuubi chakra into her. Tayuya resisted the urge to release a moan from the sensation of Naruto channeling Kyuubi chakra into her, _'When we are finished with this I am going to definitely make him fucking utilize this in bed.'_

Tayuya looked at Naruto who nodded his head then she let out a low whistling sound that was directed towards Itachi. The genjutsu master froze in his tracks, unable to make his body move as the clones stopped near him as well. Naruto did another hand sign from behind Tayuya, "Shadow Clone Bombs Jutsu."

The clones all exploded where they stood in paralysis from Tayuyas genjutsu attack, a technique she called 'Sirens Song.' Itachi wasn't killed but was injured by the attack combination from the two Konohagakure shinobi. They hadn't let the clones get close enough before they used Tayuyas genjutsu attack, a mistake but it was their first time trying to combine the two attacks.

Tayuya stopped whistling and Itachi was released from the paralysis. Itachi looked over at the red headed kunoichi that was standing next to Naruto, "What a interesting technique you have there.. are you a genjutsu specialist as well?"

Tayuya stared at the sharingan user and nodded her head a little, still staying on the defensive to not get the Akatsuki member any kind of opening. Itachi smirked as he looked at her, "You have a lot of promise as a genjutsu user. If you live, which I don't intend to let you do and keep working on it then you could become someone that could be feared for her genjutsu abilities."

Tayuya looked at him, "You won't be killing anyone, I am going to kill you though you little bastard."

Itachi smirked at her, her dedication to Naruto was comical to him, "Why are you willing to die for a Jinchuriki, you ought to know that it will end badly in the end."

Tayuya growled a little, "BECAUSE HE IS MINE! ONLY MINE! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE THE SHITHEAD BECAUSE HE IS ALL MINE!"

Naruto looked at her, _'Wow.. that was extremely possessive.. I think that is a good thing though. It means that she really cares about me right? I can always ask her about it later... hopefully she won't hit me when I ask though.'_

Naruto smiled as he looked at her for a moment then back at Itachi who was looking straight into her crimson eyes, "So you are deeply involved with the Kyuubi host? I thought you were maybe just starting out from his kiss but by your reaction and tone it sounds like you two have been together for awhile."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, _'Couple of months.. though according to Tayuya-chan we acted like a couple a lot longer then that.'_

Tayuya continued to glare at the S-Ranked Criminal Uchiha member, "I am deeply involved with him bitch, what are you going to do about it? He is my boyfriend and I.. have strong feelings for him.. and that being said I will never let any of you cloaked bastards take him from me!"

Naruto looked at her and leaned down by her, whispering into her ear, "I love you too Tayuya-chan, just so you know."

Tayuyas face turned red as she looked at Naruto then back at Itachi, "Now.. I am going to finish this with my new technique!"

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "New technique?"

Tayuya smirked, "I can't show you every ace that I have in case you are ever bad, now I need a Kyuubi boost."

Naruto nodded as he put his hands on her as he transferred some of his Kyuubi chakra into her again. She tried to suppress the moan, but this time she couldn't and let it out a little bit making Naruto smile. Tayuya looked at Itachi, her crimson eyes glowing brightly then she flashed in his general direction. When she was about twenty five yards from him she leapt up into the air, raining down shuriken with ninja wire attached to it.

Tayuya landed on a large building, throwing a kunai into the roof that had the other ends of the ninja wires on it. She looked at the wires, _'I was afraid I wouldn't have enough chakra to do this jutsu yet but with Naruto-kuns Kyuubi chakra boost I should be able to do it just fine.'_

Tayuya smirked as she started to channel the chakra into her fingers and started to touch the wires. Making the sound vibrations channel down the wires and then hit the ground by Itachi who was looking at the wires, "What are you planning?"

Tayuya started to play the wires quicker, that was when Itachi noticed that his vision was starting to blur, slowly going black around the edges. Itachi shook his head trying to shake off the effect of her technique. Itachi stumbled a little as he looked over at Konan, "Konan.. cut the ninja wires.."

Konan looked at him then was hit by a bit of sand as Gaara spoke up, "You are fighting me Akatsuki member. Pay attention to your rightful enemy."

Gaara had his sand fly up into the air at her, crashing into her on all sides. She tried to transport herself with her paper technique but unfortunately for her, she was a bit to late initializing it. Only part of her body got away unscratched, her right arm suffering a good amount of damage from Gaaras sand. Konan groaned in pain as she looked at the one tail Jinchuriki, "Dammit, I thought he was weaker then this."

Gaara shook his head, "You shouldn't underestimate an opponent, that was something that I learned a long time ago from my blond Jinchuriki friend over here. When you underestimate your opponent it will lead to your inevitable downfall."

Konan looked over at Naruto who was standing between her and Tayuyas technique as she continued to play the ninja wires. Itachi had covered his ears, trying to soften the effects of her technique. Unfortunately though, she had already done the initial damage and now her technique just prolonged and worsened the effects as long as some of the sound was heard.

Tayuya smirked, then she felt herself feeling weak. Her eyes started to feel like they were in pain and she quickly realized what was going on. Naruto noticed Itachi starting to regain his composure and looked up at Tayuya who was holding her head while her body swayed. Suddenly, she fell. Naruto ran up the side of the building, then leapt off, catching her in his arms as he soared back to the ground.

Tayuyas eyes slowly opened to show that they were brown again, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her, his eyes still crimson as he gazed at her softly, "You used up all the Kyuubi chakra I gave you then depleted to much of your own to quickly. Stay here while I finish off the weakened Itachi and keep your eyes closed."

Tayuya nodded her head as she closed her eyes, not because he said to but because she was tired. She was actually tempted to try and stay awake since he told her to close her eyes even though she knew he was saying it to keep her safe.

Naruto stood and turned back towards Itachi was was shaking his head, still trying to shake off the effects of the interesting technique that Tayuya had used on him. Naruto charged at him with his katana out and at the ready, he went for the slash and finishing blow but it was blocked by a taped up object.

Naruto looked to his side and leapt back to see another cloaked Akatsuki member now standing there. He removed his straw hat to show that he was Kisame making Naruto groan, he didn't need more of them showing up. Kisame looked at the injured Konan and disoriented Itachi, "Leader has requested that you both return to the base. Apparently, his faith in you both has been shaken since you are having such a hard time with the one tail and the nine tails."

Itachi looked over at Naruto, "We will see how much you have grown soon Naruto.. your girlfriends technique is quite interesting. Tell her that I will be seeing her again soon I am sure, next time the results will be different though."

Itachi disappeared in a swirl of crows as Konan disappeared in a swirl of paper. Kisame looked at Naruto and Gaara as they stared at him, "Hmm.. two Jinchuriki? I think that I would rather pick you both off when you least expect it."

Kisame disappeared in a swirl of water, leaving the three shinobi there alone. Naruto looked back at Tayuya who was sleeping making Naruto smile. Gaara looked at Naruto, "You two can spend the rest of the time I requested her enjoying yourselves or you can go back to Konohagakure, I will let you both decide."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you for your offer Gaara, I will let Tayuya-chan decide when she wakes up. I am sure she is tired from the battle."

Gaara nodded his head as he looked at her, "True but she definitely was impressive in the battle. That last technique was something that I have never seen before. Her whistling attack was something rare as well."

Naruto nodded his head as he walked over to Tayuya and picked her up, "She truly is amazing, that is for sure. I am sure I will see you soon Gaara, I will make sure to let you know our decision and I will say goodbye before we leave."

Gaara nodded his head as he disappeared in a swirl of sand, leaving the blond haired Konohagakure shinobi there alone to hold his red headed girlfriend. Naruto looked down at the resting kunoichi in his arms and smiled, "You did great tonight Tayuya-chan, I will make sure to tell you that when you wake up."

Naruto carried her through the streets and to their hotel. They went up the stairs and to their room before Naruto gently placed her on the bed in the one bedroom that their hotel room possessed. Naruto smiled as she laid there with a smile on her face. Naruto leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "Sleep well Tayuya-chan."

Naruto went to the couch in the other room and laid down, quickly following asleep as well after sharing so much of his Kyuubi chakra with Tayuya. The next morning, Tayuya was surprisingly the first one awake. She noticed that she was in the bedroom of their hotel room, but her blond haired boyfriend wasn't next to her. She sighed, _'The dumb ass could have slept by me, it would have __happened that way if we had made love.'_

Tayuya stood up from the bed and stretched, still a little tired from the battle that they had endured the night before. She walked out of the room to find Naruto asleep on the couch still, he feet handing over the edge since he was larger then the couch. Tayuya looked at him and smiled, _'He looks so childish like that..'_

Tayuya walked over and laid down with him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she cuddled into him. Naruto was roused from his sleep by this and looked down at her, "Tayuya-chan? Am I still dreaming?"

Tayuya looked at him, "No your not dreaming Naruto-kun, why did you sleep on the couch though idiot?"

Naruto looked at her, "Well.. I didn't know if you would want me in there as well. Did you want me in there because of how possessive you are of me Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya blushed a little bit, "I am allowed to be possessive of you."

Naruto looked at her, "So.. am I allowed to be possessive of you as well or is it one of those things only your allowed to do again?"

Tayuya smiled at him, "You can be possessive of me as well shithead-kun. It just means you care for me so much you don't want anyone else near me that you view as a threat in our relationship. That is how I view it at least."

Naruto looked at her, "So that is why you are possessive around Sakura and Akatsuki then?"

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "Sakura is a skank and a corner hoe who just wants to fuck you and Akatsuki wants to kill you. Both want to ruin our relationship, do you understand?"

Naruto nodded his head at her then gave a small smile, "Do you want to stay her for the rest of the days we were asked to or go home? Gaara said we could do either."

Tayuya looked at him, "What do you want to do?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute, "I want to stay here.. I like how you act with me here."

Tayuya smiled, "Then we can stay here."

Naruto nodded and kissed her quickly, surprising her a little bit but she didn't complain. Naruto smiled some more, "Would you mind if we go back to sleep? I am a bit tired still Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya shook her head, "You read my mind blonde, come on."

Tayuya grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom and laid down with him in the bed, both going back to sleep for a couple more hours.

* * *

_Okay my adorable little flamers lets clarify before the bitching starts, Tayuya outsmarted and was underestimated by Itachi. She isn't more powerful then him, she also used a technique she is developing because normally she doesn't have the chakra to be able to use the technique. Now, I know this won't stop you all but hey, I thought I would explain it all to you._

* * *

**Polarbear257: Its a very demanding process but I do try my best to keep the schedule. Every now and then I miss a day but I try to make sure that I do what I promise. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**A-01: Yeah, Konan was never intended to beat Gaara, more of hold her own since she never really displayed to much of her abilities except her battle with Tobi and even at that it wasn't that much. I think she is someone that I am going to build up as well as Itachi as some of my main antagonists. I hope that you like one of the other stories as well, Naruto: Master of the Wind doesn't update all that quickly though. I am glad that I impressed you, I am just doing what I always do, if you take the time to review I feel I should take the time to reply. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**HMV: Never really been a fan of the idea of Naruto having Samehada. If I was going to give him a different blade from the legendary blades it would probably be the Kiba blades, (Lightning Blades). As you saw, I gave Tayuya another new technique, I wanted to build up her power so to speak with this chapter. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Darious Frost: In this story I am going to make him a full blown antagonist. The team is different, that is why i picked them. Naruto has good control over the Kyuubi already at this point, he just doens't have perfect control. I would estimate that he can control up to a 5 tail power and then starts to have to battle with Kurama for control at 6, 7 giving complete control. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Evil-Pain: ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**AllAmericanNick: ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Azofeifa: Crazed Love was the winner of the poll so you should be happy about that. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Cade117: Wasn't that big of a fight since it was basically the first heavier battle. I more of used it to build up Tayuyas power and abilities as well as establishing another different thing from canon, being that Gaara wasn't captured. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**DarkKing694: I have been thinking about it and I am leaning towards he can put up to about one tail worth of power into her. Above that the Kyuubi Chakra I think would start to hurt her internally, I think that is understandable. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Phantoms Storm: Thanks Phantoms. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Hiatagi-Satori: I will have to check it out one day when I have time. As I have stated a few times about the fight wasn't as drawn out as it could have been. I wanted to establish the differential from canon that Gaara wasn't captured as well as build up Tayuyas power and abilities a bit more before the bigger battles start. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Roboguy45: It is as you said, even those who claim they don't care about an image do care at least a little. Her image is that of the tough girl that doesn't let people get close to her and Naruto is slowly breaking down that last barrier. In Sunagakure, she doesn't have that reputation so she can be the way she wants to be with Naruto. But in Chapter 16 I believe I had it so she mentally resolved that she was going to act that way in Konohagakure from now on, not wanting to hide how she truly feels about Naruto anymore. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Blackmoon124: I appreciate not bitching and flaming, usually I chew them out. Since you didn't do that you won't be receiving such a response. He is the snapped genius in this story, also more cocky and confident in his abilities underestimating some people as he did with Tayuya. I am glad that you like the AU and find it believable. I feel that in canon Naruto doesn't truly understand emotions and expressions like others do, part of the reason he is viewed as annoying. Tayuya, not caring about the Jinchuriki status helped him understand them better making him rethink his friendships and grow extremely close to her. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**DBZsotrum9: That would be a bit extreme I think, so I wouldn't expect that to happen in this story. Sorry. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**AnbuDragon: Itachi is not a spy or undercover operative in this story. If I can quote Blackmoon124, in this story he is the 'snapped genius.' There will be a Lemon Chapter coming up soon, so don't worry about it Anbu. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Getsuga1993: Well, as I have said above in a couple of my reviews above this the fight was more of a building point to establish more of Tayuyas powers. Naruto will be letting lose in the next battle, but he will also start to show more in his sparring matches with Tayuya. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Hobojoe: No, I do not care for Harem stories. This is purely a NaruTayu fanfic.**

**BowTechSniper: Lol, I will think about it for you alright? I make no guarantees one way or the other. The Lemon Chapter should be coming here pretty soon. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**WindNinja1000: As you can see, no one died. Konan and Itachi will be two of my main Akatsuki antagonists so I you will be seeing them again I promise. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**El Frijolero: ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Guest: Okay? Personally I think Chapter 6 was a Chapter with a funny part with Tayuya/Tsunade interaction since I try to make most of their interactions humorous. But hey, I won't lose any sleep knowing you didn't like it.**

**SupahBlack: Holy crap bro, what a fucking review! I appreciate it! I am glad that you enjoy the plot to my AU story. I truly believe that Tayuya and Naruto could have worked, but unfortunately the Narutoverse killed her off in the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. I am glad that you agree with my pasts and reasonings for their lives. As for your comparison to Evangelion, I have never seen the show so any similarities that you see are completely coincidental or just something that you are seeing. I am glad you like the way that I did the more private moment for the couple, soon there will be a full blown Lemon Chapter. The fight in this chapter, as I have said above, was more of a building stone. Itachi and Konan are going to be two of my main Akatsuki antagonists as well as I wanted to develop Tayuyas power and technique a little more. Soon there will be a larger fight, more then likely in the next arc. Thanks for all your kind words though. ****************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some of the NaruTayu that we have here on FanFiction I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Naruto: Crazed Love, the replacement for Painful Love, then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories and that you continue to voice your support of them, until next time!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

___Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the plot of the story._

_**Chapter 18: Blond and Red Tango**_

_Lemon Chapter_

The rest of their week was spent enjoying the Sunagakure life style, though they had yet to pick up where they had left off the first night. During the day, they typically spent the day getting VIP tours around the major things in Sunagakure. During the night, they went to fancy dinners with the Kazekage, thus making their dinners free. When the time came for them to go back to their hotel, they slept in the same bed together.

Each night they went to sleep the same way, both on their opposite side, backs turned to one another with blushes. Both were waiting for the other one to make the first move on the other one to continue where they left off. Regardless, they would always wake up the same way the next morning, Tayuya with her head on his chest while his arm was wrapped around her.

Tayuya would always blush when she woke up cuddling into his chest. Naruto would usually wake up first, but not wanting to wake her for a variety of reasons; waking her up, pissing her off and not wanting to stop holding her. Tayuya would blush heavily at this before turning away from him and calling him a pervert.

It wasn't that she mind waking up like that, honestly she enjoyed it. It was just their way of saying good morning, she would call him a pervert and he would say love you too. That was how they woke up this morning, their last full day in Sunagakure before returning to Konohagakure the next morning. Naruto went to his usual duties of making her breakfast as she took a shower.

When she was finished he took his shower and got dressed in more civilian like clothes. Tayuya was dressed in civilian clothes as well, she was wearing a black skirt and a gray shirt with a red swirl on the back.

Naruto was wearing blue jeans as well as a black shirt with a red swirl on the back of the neck. Naruto sat down at the table their hotel conveniently had, "What would you like to do today Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked up from the pancakes that Naruto had made her with a shrug. Naruto smiled at her some more, "Would you like to have a date while we are here? I can take you out and surprise you with a extravagant evening."

Tayuya nodded her head, enjoying the idea of an evening on the town with her blond haired boyfriend. Naruto smiled at her and stood up, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You be ready to go at 5 tonight Tayuya-chan, I will see you then. I have to go get everything ready for our date, I will be sending you a package around 1 so be ready for that okay."

Tayuya nodded her head as he smiled at her, "I will pick you up at 5 Tayuya-chan, see you then."

Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he left going to get everything ready for their date. Tayuya did as he asked, being at the apartment at one when the package arrived, being delivered by a young Sunagakure Genin.

Tayuya took the white box into the bedroom and opened it to find a red dress there. It was her size, so she knew why Naruto sent it to her, to wear tonight on their date. Tayuya smirked, "Damn shithead, you sure know how to fucking go all out don't you."

Tayuya smiled as she ate a quick but small lunch then started to get ready for the date that she had with him. The dress was a nice start, was something that was leaving her to wonder what else the blond haired Jinchuriki was up to.

Currently Naruto was walking away from the restaurant that he just made their reservation at, 'The Sand Scorpion.' Now he was heading to the next part of his date with Tayuya. After he did what he wanted to do there he was off towards the Sunagakure Oasis to have ready for star gazing.

When he was finished it was 4 and he was off to the department store to buy new clothes for that evening. Naruto bought a pair of black slacks, black button up shirt and a red tie. When he was finished he was back off to the hotel where he knocked on the door.

Tayuya came to the door and opened it, smiling at how well Naruto had dressed for their date. Though, it wasn't all that much of a surprise since he had gotten her this expensive and fancy dress. Naruto smiled at her, "Good evening Tayuya-chan, are you ready for our date?"

Tayuya nodded her head as she closed the door to their hotel room and grabbed the hand he was offering her. Tayuya walked the way she had become accustomed to in Sunagakure, close to him while leaning into him. Naruto smiled as they walked, "Did you have a good day Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "Yeah, I just laid around the hotel room all day. Waiting for my dumb asses present to arrive, thank you for this by the way Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, "Thank you for wearing it Tayuya-chan, I was right and you look like a goddess in it."

Tayuya blushed as she gave him a light punch in the shoulder. Naruto smiled at her as they arrived at the restaurant. Tayuya looked at the restaurant and smiled, this was her favorite one that they had eaten at while here. She knew that was the reason that her blond haired boyfriend had picked this restaurant.

Naruto led her into the restaurant, opening the door for her, "Uzumaki for 2 please."

The hostess nodded her head as she looked at them, "This way please."

They nodded their heads then followed after her as she led them to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Naruto pulled out Tayuyas chair for her and smiled at her, "Comfortable Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya nodded her head at him as he went to his side of the table and sat down as well. They already knew what they wanted to eat. Naruto just continued to smile at her as he looked at her, "Thank you for agreeing Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smiled at him, "Why would I have said no?"

Naruto shrugged at her question, "I don't know, maybe you wouldn't want to go out with me tonight or something."

Tayuya shook her head, "Dumb ass.. of course I would want to go on a date with you moron."

Naruto smiled at her, "I am glad that you wanted to come with me."

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "Tonight.. I want to finally finish Naruto-kun."

For a moment Naruto didn't know what she was talking about. Eventually though, realization struck him as he knew that Tayuya was referring to the first night that they were there. When they were so close to doing what both of their bodies had wanted to do but were distracted by Akatsuki.

Naruto blushed at her as he nodded his head at her, "If that is what you would like to do Tayuya-chan, you will hear no objections from me."

He gave her a smile, both of them blushing from what was going to be happening and playing in their minds. When the time came to order their food they both got the same thing, steak with a side of ramen. When they finished eating Naruto led her to the second destination of the evening, a dancing club.

Naruto opened the door for her as they entered into it, seeing that there were some couple but not many. Tayuya smiled at him, "We are going to dance huh Shithead-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her some more, "That is correct Tayuya-chan, if you want that is."

Tayuya nodded her head at him then drug him out onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his hands on her hips. Naruto smiled as Tayuya rested her head against him, smiling as she was so close to him as they danced. They continued for about an hour before Tayuya was bored of dancing, she was more looking forward to what would happen that evening.

Tayuya expected that Naruto was going to walk her back to the hotel. Instead, Naruto walked her to the stop before the hotel room. The small Sunagakure oasis on the outskirts of the village. When they arrived, Tayuya saw that a Shadow Clone of Naruto was standing there. The clone had a fire burning, blanket out as well as Tayuyas favorite drink ready for them.

Tayuya smiled at they approached it, "You really fucking did go all out tonight didn't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her, "I wanted us to have a special night Tayuya-chan, something I knew you would enjoy."

Tayuya smiled deviously at her blond haired boyfriend, "Oh trust me, I am going to be having a fantastic evening that I will never forget."

Naruto blushed again, knowing what she was meaning right away this time. He just nodded his head at her, "Same here Tayuya-chan."

Naruto sat down first, then Tayuya sat on his lap. She was leaning her back into his chest as they sat there looking up at the stars. Naruto smiled, "I thought the sky was clear in Konohagakure but its like crystal clear here."

Tayuya nodded her head, "Its beautiful isn't it?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Almost as beautiful as you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya blushed, "You already know your getting laid Naruto, stop trying so hard."

Naruto looked at her, a bit disappointed she would think that he said it for that reason. Slowly he looked back up at the stars, "I was just saying the truth though Tayuya-chan, I wasn't saying it for alternative reasons."

Tayuya smiled as she kissed him on the cheek before looking up as well, "I want to go back soon Shithead-kun."

Naruto nodded his head at her, they sat there for about thirty more minutes before Tayuyas impatience got the better of her. She stood and started to basically drag him back to the hotel. When they got there she smiled as she closed the door and the sound of a metal click was all that was heard as she locked the door.

**LEMON STARTS HERE, IF THAT OFFENDS YOU SKIP THIS PART!**

Tayuya jumped at Naruto, being caught by the blond haired man as their lips connected in a passionate and exciting set of kisses. Naruto carried her into the bedroom of their hotel room, laying her down gently.

As Naruto laid her down gently, his red headed goddess started to quickly strip him. She got rid of his tie and shirt within the blink of an eye. Naruto smiled at her as he ran his hands on her sides through the dress that he had bought her. Naruto smiled at her, "It would be a shame to ruin your new dress Tayuya-chan, I would love to see you in it again."

Tayuya nodded her head at him as she sat up and he reached behind her. He grabbed a hold of the zipper and slid it down agonizingly slow. Naruto smiled at he as she was biting her lower lip, becoming flustered with how slow he was doing this just to screw with her. Tayuya pushed him away, "GOD DAMMIT NARUTO! HURRY UP AND FUCK ME!"

Naruto smiled at her as she quickly got rid of her dress, showing that she was in a very revealing thong and bra. Naruto looked at her with loving eyes, "But I don't want to fuck you Tayuya-chan, I want to make love to you."

Tayuya looked at him for a second before she slowly started to smile at him, "Fuck me, make love to me, make me moan your name in ecstasy. Whatever you want to do, just hurry up and do it. I waited all week for you to ravish me but you never made a move on me dammit."

Naruto slowly pushed her down onto the bed, hovering above her while they both wore blushes, "I was waiting for you to though Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya lunged up at him, capturing his lips in another kiss as her hands trailed lower. Her had slid down into his pants, For the first time she grabbed a hold of his member. Earlier in the week, she had grinded into him but never touched him herself.

Narutos breath hitched as he felt his girlfriends touch on his most personal and private area. Naruto kissed her on the neck as she continued to slowly run her fingers up and down his shaft slowly. She slowly removed her hand and undid the button on his pants, sliding them off of him.

She looked at the green boxers with whirlpools on them, smiling before removing them as well. Naruto looked at her, now completely in the nude in front of her. Tayuya blushed, taking in the figure and overall look of Naruto in the nude. Naruto smiled at her as his hand ran up her well toned stomach to her black, lace bra. He could see through them and see her erect pink nipples.

Naruto reached behind her and unclasped be bra, freeing her gorgeous mounds from their prison. He kissed down her neck, to her chest then onto her nipple. He sucked it into her mouth making her let out a small moan.

He wasn't done yet though, his hands rested on her knee caps for a moment then slid them up her legs to her thong that matched her bra. He could see her well kept red pubic hair as well as her wet womanhood. His fingers hooked around the fabric and slowly pulled them off of her as he released her breast from his mouth.

Naruto continued his kissing escapade down her body to her womanhood, giving it an experimental lick. Naruto found that he truly enjoyed the taste of his red headed girlfriend. He started to lick her lips multiple times before slowly inserting his tongue into her core.

Tayuya gasped as her core was invaded by her blond haired lovers tongue. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back a little as she moaned loudly, "SHIT FUCK!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her reaction as he started to lick around her insides some more. His tongue was rubbing up against all of the walls and surfaces that he could reach. He noticed that his red haired lover was bucking wildly, "FUCK! I AM FUCKING CUMMING!"

Naruto didn't stop his ministrations and kept on going, bringing her to her release. He licked up her juices as they leaked out and she panted heavily. Naruto smiled as he looked at her, "Did that feel good Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya could only nod her head, it was amazing for her, pure bliss. Naruto had become extremely aroused from eating out his girlfriend. She looked down and saw that as well, grabbing a hold of his member again. Naruto looked at her then let out a moan as she started to stroke his member.

Naruto looked at her, "Tayuya-chan.."

Tayuya smiled as she sat up then slowly leaned down, giving him a lick on the tip of his cock. Tayuya was in the same boat as Naruto was, enjoying the taste and feeling that it gave her. He head was going up and down him quickly, taking half of his shaft into her mouth as he let out a small moan. Naruto put his hand on her head as he sped up her bobbing motions.

Naruto groaned some more as Tayuya reached down and started to fondle his balls. That made him moan louder, "Oh Kami... Tayuya-chan."

Narutos eyes rolled back a little as her head was going further and further down his shaft with each bob. Naruto was close to his edge though and he knew that. Naruto groaned again, "Tayuya-chan.. I am close."

Tayuya sped up her pace, swirling her tongue around the top of his member prompting him to cum. When he came to his release, he shot his load inside of her mouth. Naruto sighed in relief as he smiled at the amazing feeling that the blow job his red haired goddess had given her.

Naruto looked at Tayuya who just finished swallowing his cum. He slowly put his hand on her breast and pushed her back onto the bed, "Tayuya-chan.. are you sure about this?"

Tayuya nodded her head yes as she watched Naruto align himself to claim her virginity in one trust. Naruto looked at her, leaning down to prepare his thrust. Naruto whispered in her ear, "I love you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smiled, "I love you too."

Naruto smiled then slowly inserted himself inside of her. Naruto felt his tip reach her barrier, looking at her to reconfirm what she was asking him to do. Tayuya nodded as he leaned down and kissed her, muffling her cry of pain as he broke her hymen. Still her swears could be heard, "SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

Naruto didn't move, staying still as her stroke her cheek as he waited for her to feel better. Naruto looked at her with caring and compassionate eyes, "Are you alright Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya nodded her head, "Just give me a minute Shithead-kun."

Naruto nodded his head at her, waiting for her to tell him that she was ready for him to continue. Naruto smiled at her compassionately, still stroking her cheek affectionately. Tayuya finally stopped to feel the pain, nodding her head, "Okay Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, slowly pulling out to the tip and thrusting inside of her to the base. Tayuya and Naruto both let out a moaning sound as he held the position for a moment. Naruto pulled out three quarters of the way and then thrusted inside of her, repeating quickly.

Tayuya arched her back in pleasure, bucking her hips to meet each one of his thrusts. She started to pant a little as well, "Naruto-kun.. fuck!"

Naruto kissed her lips as he picked up his pace, "Tayuya-chan.. so tight."

Tayuya nodded her head as he thrusted inside of her over and over again. He felt her tightening on his though and knew that she was approaching another orgasm. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she sent her hips crashing into his and a loud moan escaped, "FUCK SHITHEAD!"

Naruto kissed her neck as he kept pounding inside of her, not wanting her to lose her high. Naruto felt that he was close as well though before he pulled out and stroked himself a couple times, cumming on her stomach and thighs. Naruto smiled as he laid down next to her, she started to cuddle into his chest, just wanting to be close to the blond haired man.

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "That was amazing Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nodded her head as she nuzzled into him, "Hell fucking yeah it was, are you tired?"

Naruto shook his head no, "Not yet Tayuya-chan, why do you ask?"

Tayuya smirked as she kissed him passionately, "I want to continue then."

Naruto nodded his head as he pushed her back down onto the bed, "Sorry Tayuya-chan, but I drive in the bedroom."

Tayuya blushed and nodded her head as they went at it for a couple more hours. Finally falling asleep before they woke up and returned to Konohagakure.

* * *

_People need to stop all their bitching, its really fucking annoying. If you don't like something I do then fuck off and read something else._

* * *

**Jaku Uzumaki: ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**HMV: That is coming, Sakura vs. Tayuya I mean. Surprisingly, there was no bitching about that. I was literally shocked since it seems a lot of people just come on here to bitch like the very last reviewer that I will have a RR for this Chapter. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**t8ochoa: Thanks man. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Phantoms Storm: Well I try to throw in things that people won't expect. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

******************************************************AnbuDragon: Not enough people do the just snapped Itachi in my opinion since his reveal in Shippuden. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

******************************************************Robtank: As I said, want Itachi and Konan to be some of my main antagonists so they got to live for awhile. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

******************************************************AllAmericanNick: ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**********************************************************************************************************Cade117: Naruto was more concerned with being on guard to keep Tayuya safe. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

Komljenovic: **************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

Darious Frost: I am leaning towards 'Deaths Harp' since she plays the wires like a harp. They don't have to be that long but the longer the wire the more amplified the sound thus making it take affect quicker and be more powerful. **************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

DarkKing694: I haven't decided on that yet, you will find out eventually though haha. **************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

Roboguy45: You will see soon enough. ******************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Hiatagi-Satori: As I said, I wanted this fight to more of build on Tayuyas skills as well as introduce who will be my main Akatsuki antagonists. The new one will be explained later, that was the plan since Naruto never had seen her use the technique before. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**HMV: I knew that HMV, your not a whinny little bitch like some people.**

**Guest1: Building fight, its like I have said this multiple times or something.**

**Getsuga1993: Yeah, he doesn't have to but that is Narutos character as well, he will always worry about her. Yes, if she had lived I think they would have made the perfect couple, but sadly this is not the case. Yeah, I thought that as well after all his training with Jiraiya and the 9 Tails training but it has always been that way with the Narutoverse. Naruto always behind Sasuke and never getting the girls, its annoying for me. I am glad that you like my story so much you would watch it if it was a TV show though. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Personally: ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Kagemaru Okami: It was a good name, that is why I picked it so again thanks for the suggestion. I appreciate your offer for more help too. ****************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Eros: Okay, your going to be fucking ripped into. GO. FUCK. YOURSELF! You pathetic, piece of crap bastard learn to fucking scroll! My authors notes violate NOTHING! You know why they are called an AUTHORS NOTE? Because the AUTHOR puts what he or she wants there! NOT what some whinny little bitch wants! SO GO FUCK YOURSELF! Don't like it, dont fucking read my work! I don't make you pick my stories you little shit, so fuck off. I am so fucking tired of people bitching after I spend my time after coming home exhausted to have little fuckers like you whinning all the time. Don't like it then don't fucking read it! Think you can do better then write your own fucking story!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well everyone, here is the next chapter of The New Kunoichi. This is my first attempt at something that isn't NaruIno so hopefully you all like it. If not, I am sure that you will let me know. My original idea was too have Naruto leave Konohagakure but after reading some of the NaruTayu that we have here on FanFiction I saw that was the general story line, so I am trying something different.**

**Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was The New Kunoichi, Tomorrow is Naruto: Crazed Love, the replacement for Painful Love, then its Legend of the Namikaze. Hope you all continue to enjoy my stories and that you continue to voice your support of them, until next time!**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

___Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the plot of the story._

_**Chapter 19: A Showdown: Red vs. Pink**_

When the two awoke the next morning, Tayuya was snuggling into his chest as usual but feeling soar below. She rubbed her head into his chest some more, smiling as she remembered what happened the night before. She put her arms around him, stirring him from his slumber.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, feeling the embrace of his loved one. Naruto tightened his hold on her, "Good morning Tayuya-chan, how did you sleep?"

Tayuya smiled as she slowly reopened her eyes, "I slept great, someone gave me the pounding of a lifetime last night."

Naruto looked at her, "You mean that you really enjoyed making love to me."

Tayuya looked at him, "If that is how you want to say it."

Naruto nodded his head as he kissed her on the forehead, "It is Tayuya-chan because I love you."

Tayuya blushed as she looked at him, "Shut up Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he held her close, Tayuya nuzzled into him, "When do we have to leave?"

Naruto looked at her as she looked up at him, "Whenever you want Tayuya-chan, just has to be today sometime."

Tayuya sighed, "Why can't we just stay here?"

Naruto yawned as he got comfortable on the bed, "If we did we would be considered defecting ninja, put Sunagakure and Konohagakure on edge, possibly start a war and get hundreds killed. Is that something that you can live with Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at the wall and thought about it, "What if I say yes?"

Naruto looked at her, "Well.. we can but I would like to say goodbye to a couple people in Konohagakure."

Tayuya looked at him, "You would defect if I wanted us to?"

Naruto nodded his head, "It would keep people safer because I wasn't around for Akatsuki to hunt plus it would make you happy. When you are happy I get hit less which is always good."

Tayuya smiled as she nodded her head, "True, but I wouldn't want to make you leave everyone. I know that Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka and Shizune mean a lot to you. I don't want to make you leave them."

Naruto smiled at her, pulling her up to kiss her on the lips. When they broke he smiled at her, "Thank you Tayuya-chan, I appreciate it."

Tayuya nodded her head then smiled, "I like how easily you would give up everything for me though shithead. That makes it so that you are very very whipped."

Naruto looked at her, "What does it mean to be whipped?"

The red headed kunoichi smiled at him, "It means that you cave to everything I want."

Naruto looked at her, "Isn't that a rule with you Tayuya-chan?"

She smiled and nodded at him, "Thats because you are smart and know to just be whipped."

The blond haired teen looked at his red headed girlfriend, "It does get me hit less."

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "It also gets you laid."

Naruto blushed at her comment as he looked at her, "That isn't why I do it though Tayuya-chan, I just want to make you happy and perhaps save myself from some concussions. Though the last reason that you said is an amazing one."

Tayuya blushed as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest, "I am going to get dressed then we can say goodbye to Gaara and head home."

Naruto nodded his head at her, then his gaze focused, "Hey Tayuya-chan..."

Tayuya looked over at him waiting to hear what he was going to ask. Naruto looked at her, "When we go home.. are you going to act this way still or like you use to?"

Tayuya looked at him, "I planned on continuing to act this way, do you like the other way more shithead-kun."

Naruto shook his head no, "I like how you have been acting here the most but I don't mind how you normally act but.. I have really enjoyed how you acted here."

Tayuya smiled at him before kissing him quickly, "I have as well, so I will continue to be open and not afraid of my feelings for you."

Naruto just continued to look at her, "Are you going to want to be physical in Konohagakure as well Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at the question, "Why? Did you not enjoy last night?"

Naruto smiled a little at her, "Of course I enjoyed it Tayuya-chan, I am just worried about you is all."

Tayuya got out of the bed and got on her bra and panties, not getting on more since she planned on showering. Tayuya cocked her head to the side, "Why are you worried about me? Your physical but your more compassionate then rough."

Naruto blushed some more as he shook his head at her, "Well.. your landlord doesn't like me. So that means you have to come to the poor district for physical means."

Tayuya looked at him, "So?"

Naruto looked at her, "Its dangerous there at night, even for a strong kunoichi like you."

Tayuya looked at him, "Well, I guess when we fuck I will just have to stay over."

Naruto smiled at her, "You could always stay permanently."

Tayuya blushed at him, "Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

All Naruto was able to do was scratch the back of his head, "Maybe?"

Tayuya crossed her arms, "Are you refusing to answer me?"

Narutos eyes widened as he looked, "Please don't hit me?"

Tayuyas eyes narrowed at her blond haired boyfriend, "Answer. The. Damn. Question. Naruto. Uzumaki."

Naruto whimpered a little on the inside the muttered out his answer, "... yes."

Tayuya looked at him, "I will think about it."

Naruto smiled at her, "Your really going to think about it Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya shrugged as she looked at him, "We have lived together before haven't we? We are in a serious and committed relationship. Ninja lives tend to be short, especially when my idiot shithead is being hunted by a dangerous group of S Ranked bastards."

Naruto smiled at her, "Well when you decide then I am anxious to find out."

Tayuya nodded, "Now are you going to take a shower with me or do I have to go in there all alone?"

Naruto looked at her then looked at the mischievous look on her face. Naruto smiled as he got up out of the bed and joined his red headed goddess in a shower. When they were finished they got their gear ready then went to say goodbye to Gaara.

When they arrived at the Kazekages office they knocked on the door. They heard Gaara say that they could enter then Naruto opened the door, seeing the red headed Kage behind his desk. Gaara looked at the two Konohagakure ninja as they entered. Naruto looked at his fellow jinchuriki, "Hey Gaara, we came to say goodbye before we head back to Konohagakure."

Gaara nodded at his friend, "Alright, have safe travels you two."

Naruto nodded and shook hands with Gaara, "Ever need any more help just send a message to Konohagakure and I will be on my way."

Tayuya cleared her throat, "WE will be on OUR way shithead-kun."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her, "Okay, we will be on our way then."

Gaara smiled and nodded his head, "I will keep that in mind."

Naruto nodded his head at his friend, "Okay, well we want to get inside of the Fire Country border before nightfall so see you later Gaara."

Gaara nodded his head then went back to his paperwork. Naruto and Tayuya left the office then started to run back towards the Land of Fire. They reached the inside of the border by a couple of miles before stopping for the night.

They set up their tents for the night then made their food. When they were finished eating they both went and laid down, Narutos clones keeping watch. Naruto thought about joining her in her tent but thought it may be forward. He had grown use to having her close to him after the week in Sunagakure with her.

Naruto rolled onto his side, letting out a low sigh. That was when he heard the flaps of his tent open and red hair coming into the tent with him. Naruto smiled as he saw Tayuya crawl into the tent with him and wrap her arms around him, getting comfortable. Naruto put his arm around her, "What are you doing in here Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya yawned as she nuzzled her head into his chest, "This is how we slept every night in Sunagakure, we said we are going to continue to be how we were in Sunagakure at home so here I am. Did you change your mind shithead-kun?"

Naruto shook his head no, getting Tayuya to smile as she laid her head on his chest, "Good."

Naruto looked at her, "What if I had said yes?"

Tayuya opened her eyes slowly then looked up at him, "I would tell you too fucking bad and that I am comfortable."

Naruto smiled at her, "Yeah that sounds about right for you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nodded her head at him, "Lets go to sleep now, I want to get home early in the morning okay."

Naruto nodded his head and they went to sleep, both waking up at dawn by his clones. They arrived at Konohagakure a couple hours after dawn to be greeted by an unwelcome sight. Naruto groaned at the sight of pink hair waiting by the gates. He also heard that his red headed girlfriend had started to growl at the sight of Sakura.

Sakura looked at the two as they came back into the village, "NARUTO-KUN YOUR BACK!"

Naruto sighed, "I don't know why you are hear other then the possibility of annoying me the instant I returned."

Sakura looked at him, "No I came to see if you were interested in going on a date with me."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "No.. I am happy in my relationship with Tayuya-chan, go away."

Tayuya smiled as she leaned into him some more, getting him to put his arm around her as they tried to walk past the pink haired pain. Sakura wasn't going to have any of that though, "No.. I am not through with you yet Naruto."

Tayuya growled at Sakura then kicked her in the stomach, "I have gotten so fucking tired of your shit bitch."

Sakura gasped for air as she looked over at Tayuya, "Sound prude, I am going to fucking murder you."

Tayuya stood there and looked at the pink haired woman, "I am going to kick your ass so hard."

Sakura charged at Tayuya and Naruto got in between the two catching Sakuras fist. Naruto glared at her then Tayuya slapped him on the back of the head, "Get out of my way Naruto-kun, I am done waiting for this whore to wise up and leave us alone."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at her, "Tayuya-chan, she isn't worth your time or effort though."

Tayuya smirked evilly, "No she isn't, but damn will it be fun fucking her up."

Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "Okay Tayuya-chan."

Naruto pushed Sakura back and got out of Tayuyas way, kissing her quickly on the cheek. Naruto stood off to the side as Sakura charged at Tayuya. When the pink haired kunoichi got close Tayuya leapt up into the air and delivered a hard kick to her cheek.

Sakura went tumbling away as Tayuya looked at her, "Kami you are pathetic."

Sakura pushed herself up from the ground, "We aren't done yet."

Tayuya yawned, "I should have slept in some more this morning."

Naruto smiled, "You are the one who wanted to get back early Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya shrugged, "I guess we will just have to go and lay down at your apartment for a little while."

Naruto nodded his head at her then Sakura charged at her, "You let your guard down."

Tayuya hit away Sakuras punch and punched her in the same spot she had kicked twice. Tayuya looked over at Sakura, "Your nothing compared to Naruto-kun and we spar all the time. Now, I have a fun idea."

Tayuya let out a small whistle and Sakura froze, her body paralyzing. Tayuya smiled as she got closer to Sakura, "Now, what brothel should I sell you to?"

Naruto looked at her, "Isn't that a bit to far Tayuya-chan, I mean we both knew she wasn't a challenge for you."

Tayuya looked at him and pouted, "But it would be so funny, plus we would have extra money."

Naruto shrugged at her, "We wouldn't get much for her, you say she is a common street whore. We would be paid little but they would charge a lot for her."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at him, "And just how do you know this?"

Naruto looked at her, "Jiraiya-sensei told me how it all works."

Tayuya looked at him with questionable eyes, "Uh huh, we will talk about this later tonight shithead-kun."

Naruto looked at her and nodded his head as Tayuya looked at Sakura, "Fine.. we will just do something more fun."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "What are you planning?"

Tayuya smiled as she pulled out some ninja wire and tied Sakura up. She drug her through the village with Naruto a step behind her observing her carefully. Tayuya got to her destination, the Hokage tower. Tayuya channeled chakra into her feet and carried Sakura up and tied her to a pole. Naruto watched as Tayuya looked at her, not yet finished. She took out her kunai and carved 'Whore' above her head.

The red headed woman smiled then leapt down next to her blond haired boyfriend. She smiled at him then they went and reported to Tsunade about their mission. Tsunade looked at them, "I heard that Akatsuki attacked the first day you were there."

Naruto nodded his head at her, "That is true."

Tsunade looked at him, "Then why didn't you both return sooner?"

Naruto looked at his mother figure, "We were hired to stay in Sunagakure a week so that is what we did."

Tsunade looked at him, "What did you two do there then?"

Naruto blushed so Tayuya spoke up, "I fucking rocked his world."

Tsunade looked at Naruto who had wide eyes as he looked at Tayuya. She knew that this time, she really was telling the truth about sleeping with her son. Tsunade glared at Tayuya, "You slept with Naruto?"

Tayuya nodded and smiled proudly, "Damn straight I did, then he asked me to move in with him."

Tsunade glared at them both, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Naruto looked at her, "Why would you say that? You made us live together once before."

Tsunade looked at him, "Well that was different!"

Tayuya looked at Tsunade, "How so?"

Tsunade looked at them both, "It was more or less for my amusement..."

Naruto sighed, "Well, Tayuya-chan hasn't given me an answer yet anyways. If she does say yes, it isn't up to you Baa-chan."

Tsunade looked at him, "Are you telling me what to do?"

Naruto looked at her, a little intimidated by her, "Well.. I am more scared of Tayuya-chan then you so yes.."

Tayuya smiled, "Thats a good boyfriend. Now lets get going, I am tried."

Naruto nodded his head then left with her, going to his apartment like she wanted and crashing for a couple more hours of sleep that they both wanted.

* * *

_From now on with all my stories, if your review has nothing that a review should then it will be ignored, with me putting Ignored :D next to your name. Real reviews consist of either praising or real criticism. Bitching about one concept like length will be ignored. Grammatical advice, spelling errors and so on will be accepted._

_Authors Notes - *Everyone knows who this is directed towards I think* If your to stupid to know how to scroll, don't read the story. The AN's violate nothing._

_Main Flame Response: My Writing Skills - If you think I am such a poor writer, don't read my work._

_The Story - If you think the story is bad then don't read it. _

_NaruTayu Focus - Its A NaruTayu FanFic, I don't know what the hell you expected._

_Length - It won't change, every Chapter is 2.5K BEFORE I do the AN and RR's so stop whining about it._

* * *

**HMV: The Tayuya vs Sakura couldn't be something that challenged Tayuya. I have had her training to be able to fight Akatsuki so the Sakura in this story would be nothing to her. So that is what I put in the story haha. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**********************************************************Cade117: ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Valash122: Well glad that you like the story line since I have had people complaining about it, saying that it is a bad story line since I made it AU/OOC. The bitching gets on my nerves since I do this with my spare time and the people who bitch rarely offer anything useful. Glad that you enjoy my story so much though Valash. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Polarbear257: There are at least 2-4 people per chapter that bitches man, it gets frustrating. The only way the story will stop is if I get a story taken off again, then I will be moving to a different site or making my own. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Shawn2012: Yeah, I ripped him a new one then he comes on and tries to say he didn't deserve it which made me laugh at him for about 5 minutes. I love the little flamers who are pathetic like he is. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Codename-ShadowFox: Like I said with Valash, it just gets frustrating that I write these when I am tired and then have to deal with the stupidest bitching. It frustrates me beyond belief to be honest. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Tomoki14467: As I said above, I have a very demanding schedule then reading flamers bitching about the stupidest shit pisses me off. Like some little fuck who doesn't know how to scroll, god that frustrates me. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Darious Frost: I am stalking you that is how haha. I think its a pretty good name since it has a musical instrument in it and all, making her sound attack/background. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**DarkKing694: ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Phantoms Storm: ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Komljenovic: Glad you liked the lemon man. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Roboguy45: Yeah, Tayuya wants to show that Naruto is hers. Of course, as I said with HMV, Tayuya is way stronger then Sakura in this FanFic. Tayuya spars with Naruto and trains to fight Akatsuki which Sakura doesn't. She never had the motivation to get stronger since Sasuke never left either. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Thatguy6660: Don't worry about the Anon review man. Glad that you like the story since some people complain about it. I don't think I have had a story yet where people haven't bitched about it. Since I take things away from Canon people get mad it seems. Yes, I also think that bitching since they don't know how to scroll is very frustrating. I approve, find him and castrate him with the spoon haha. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Shithead: Ignored :D, See Comments Above!**

**Guest Demon Kits: Glad you like the story since people have complained about it a couple times now haha. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Admirals Mask: If it was actually criticism then I wouldn't care, but its not criticism. Its just flaming, they bitch about things they shouldn't just to be little fuckers and it irritates me is all. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Getsuga1993: I know what you are trying to say man, glad you enjoyed the Lemon scene. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Hobbit: ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Eros: I never said you didn't like my story either dip shit. I was pointing out that its an AUTHORS NOTE not the FLAMERS NOTE. The Authors Notes are not even long, if you are to stupid to know how to scroll that is on you. You deserved every bit of what you got and I think that some of the things my fans want to do to you are hilarious and would be good ideas. Your reviews will still be excepted but you will be ignored by me from now on.**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Glad that you liked the Lemon Jaku. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Guest: Ignored :D, See Comments Above!**

**DBZSoTrun9: I understand why he does it, I just don't like it. Sakura, even in canon, treats Naruto terribly so I am not sure what show you are watching. She exploits his feelings to get what she wants out of him. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**BowTechSniper: Yeah, that was the way the phrasing worked best but I was trying to give you the line that you requested haha. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**DJflemese: I use to be a NaruSaku fan a long time ago but the way she uses him in Canon has changed me. At heart I am a NaruIno fan but I know it will never actually happen unfortunately. Thanks for all the compliments, glad that I have another more dedicated fan that isn't complaining and truly enjoys my work. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Xbamsod: Glad that you like my story thus far Xbamsod. ********************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, as a majority, if not all of you know, The New Kunoichi is the only story I will be continuing on FanFiction. I will be moving to my own board where flamers are able to be controlled better then they are on here. At first I felt a little guilty about it but people calling me a fucker, pussy, bitch and all that because of it just reaffirmed my decision in this.**

**The board has already been created, though I have barely start to put my stories on there, I will probably do that on Sunday. I want to clear up some things though, Naruto: Crazed Love, Naruto: Master of the Wind as well as Legend of the Namikazes WILL continue on my site. The New Kunoichi is the only one I want to finish on this site.**

**If you want the website then here it is: yourfanfiction . boards . net**

**All you have to do is remove the spaces. Now anyone is allowed to join, even the little flamers but flamers will be banned, so they may want to think about it. You all know what a real review is so stop playing dumb like you don't. Hope to see some of you on there since after The New Kunoichi is done I will not be posting on this site anymore.**

* * *

_**The New Kunoichi**_

___Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, I only own the plot of the story._

_**Chapter 20: An Unforgivable Act**_

A week had passed since Naruto and Tayuya had returned from Sunagakure. Tayuya had yet to give Naruto a real answer of if she would move in with him or not. Though, in a sense she had already due to the fact that she was staying at his apartment every night. They weren't sleeping together every night, she just would be there and decide that she didn't want to go home to her apartment.

It wasn't that Naruto was complaining, he truly did enjoy when he would wake up with Tayuya next to him. Usually she would have her head resting on his chest when he would wake up before her. He would just spend a a couple of minutes watching her sleep with a smile on her face. He would always wonder what it was she was dreaming about, but would wake her up with a kiss.

Her response was usually the same: kiss him back, smile, look at clock then push him down and go back to sleep while she complained about being up so early. Every morning it would be the same unless she was feeling frisky that morning. If she was then they would have sex before she went back to sleep. When she would eventually decide she was ready to get up she would, yawning and complaining that Naruto wasn't comfortable.

He smiled at his red headed goddess of a girlfriend as she did her typical morning stretch after complaining his chest wasn't comfortable. He just looked at her, "If I am so uncomfortable then why do you sleep on my chest every night with a smile Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at him, "I do not!"

Naruto smiled as he continued to look at her, "Who do you think knows better Tayuya-chan? I wake up before you do so I know what you look like when we wake up or more specifically, while you sleep."

Tayuya narrowed her gaze at him, "Shut up Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he got out of the bed in his boxers, "Well that isn't very nice Tayuya-chan, I like when you smile in your sleep."

Tayuya blushed a bit as she turned away from him, only in her panties and bra, "I said to shut up Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as she added in the kun to his name, she always did that if she was embarrassed in the slightest. He snaked his arms around her waist kissed her in the crook of her neck, "You still haven't given me an answer Tayuya-chan, you know its okay if you say no right.."

Tayuya looked at him as he finished his sentence. She looked into the blue eyes that possessed a fox slit where a pupil should be, "Do you want me to say no is that it?"

Naruto looked at her, "Of course not.. but I just want an answer is all. Its has been a week and you have stayed here with me every night. I don't know if that is normally how it works but.. I just want to know is all Tayuya-chan."

Naruto released her from his grasp so that she could take a couple of steps. She did and turned to look at him, she could see that he really wanted to know. He was starting to think that he shouldn't have offered it to her. He should have stayed quiet but he was genuinely concerned at the time, he didn't live in a safe area though it wasn't by choice.

Naruto sat down on the bed, "I really won't be angry if you say no Tayuya-chan, I understand that I may have asked to quickly. Its like you said when we were in Sunagakure though.. we have lived together before, we are serious about us, our life expectancy isn't great as ninja as well as I am being hunted. I guess that I got ahead of myself again, that is all."

Tayuya continued to look at him, "You really should stop trying to analyze everything, you usually are wrong anyways."

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he looked at her, "Am I wrong this time Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya just continued to look at him, "Perhaps."

Naruto sighed, "Please give me an answer soon Tayuya-chan, when you do I will do whatever you want, no matter the answer."

Tayuya had an evil smile which made Naruto worry a bit. Though, he didn't have to worry as much now, he was about fifty percent sure it would have to do with making love. Naruto looked at her as she came closer to him, kissing him on his forehead like he always use to do to her. Naruto smiled up at her as she looked down into his eyes, "Then the answer is yes, I was just waiting for you to sweeten the pot for me shithead-kun."

Naruto looked at her, his smile growing larger as she gave him an answer. Naruto couldn't help but smile from the answer, it was the one he was hoping for. She looked at him, "You said that you would give me whatever I want."

Naruto looked at her with a more serious look and nodded his head at her. Tayuyas eyes flashed deviousness on a new level, now he was starting to feel worried. Tayuya put her hands on his cheeks, "We are going to have sex in your precious Baa-chans office."

Narutos eyes widened, "Tayuya-chan! That could be the end of both of us if we are caught."

Tayuya nodded her head as she sat on his lap, "Think of how exhilarating it will be though."

Naruto sighed as he kissed her on the cheek, "Sometimes I worry about you Tayuya-chan."

The red headed woman looked at him, "What about the other times."

Naruto smiled as she asked him something he had once asked her when she had said that she hated him. He smiled at her some more before giving her a quick peek on the lips, "That is when I worry about me."

Tayuya frowned, "Here I thought you were going to try and be romantic and say you love me."

Naruto pulled her closer to him, "I love you all of the time though Tayuya-chan, so that wouldn't work as an answer for your question."

Tayuya blushed a little, "Guess you can be a little romantic then huh Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he released her so that she could get up, "When would you like to move your stuff over here Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya yawned a little as she looked around, "Most of my stuff is already here since I have gone home to get things then brought them here. Only some things remain like our new sheets and such."

Naruto gave her a confused look, "New sheets? What are wrong with mine?"

Tayuya looked at him then at the sheets, "Other then they fact that they are orange?"

Naruto looked at then and then back at her, "What is it that you have against the color orange Tayuya-chan? You have never liked it."

Tayuya smiled as she put her hand on his chest and started to push him back slowly, "Red is the better color."

Naruto smiled back at her as he let her guide him to be partially laying on the bed, "They are almost the same color."

Tayuya was ignoring him at this point as she leaned down and kissed him, "Want to fuck Naruto-kun?"

Naruto slid up so that he was all the way on the bed and pulled her up to his lips for another kiss. He rolled her, pinning her underneath him so that her brown eyes were looking into his blue eyes. She for some reason really liked the fact that he had a fox slit in them, it made them even more unique. Naruto just smiled softly at her, "No I wont fuck you, but I will make love to you if you want."

Tayuya rolled her eyes, "This one again, fine.. 'make love' to me then. Its the same damn thing."

Naruto looked at her, "No its not."

For a minute they looked at each other then he elaborated, "Making love if showing how much you care about the other through physical means. Fucking is just releasing sexual urges on someone. I don't do that with you Tayuya-chan, I want to make you feel amazing while showing you how much you mean to me through physical means."

Tayuya looked at him, "Your still releasing sexual urges though."

The blond haired man sighed, "Thats true I suppose, but I do this because I love you not for any other reason."

The red headed woman looked at him, "You also do it because it makes you feel amazing. You like fucking me."

Naruto just had a small smiled as he shook his head, "I like making love to you yes."

Tayuya put her arms around his neck pulling his ear down to her lips, "Then fuck me."

Naruto kissed her neck, giving up on the argument for now though he knew this was one that would last awhile. They made love or fucked, depending on which one you asked. They showered quickly after that then they were off to Tayuyas apartment to gather the remainder of her things to move her in. Then, they would have to go and tell Tsunade that they were living together.

Naruto was just hoping that Tayuya wasn't going to make him do what she asked today. Maybe on a day Tsunade usually went and had drinks with Jiraiya, that would be a good day for her prize. Naruto wasn't about to get his hopes up though, for some reason Tayuya and Tsunade liked to irritate one another.

Naruto knocked on the office doors and waited until he heard Tsunade tell him to enter. He did with Tayuya hot on his heels, "Hey Baa-chan/Old Hag."

Tsunade smiled at Naruto then glared at Tayuya. They both had a small stare down with one another then Tsunade turned her attention to Naruto, "Why are you both here? Your not knocked up are you?"

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Tsunade, "No I am not pregnant."

Tsunade smiled, "Oh thank Kami."

Tayuya growled a little, "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

Tsunade stood, "WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS!?"

Tayuya approached the desk and slammed her hands down, "YOUR GETTING ON MY NERVES YOU OLD PERVERTED HAG!"

Tsunade glared right back at the red headed woman, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING A PERVERT FUCKING MY SONS BRAINS OUT ALL THE TIME!"

Tayuya looked over at Naruto with an 'I told you so' look since Tsunade referred to it as fucking. Naruto sighed, "We make love not fuck..."

Tsunade looked over at him, "Be quiet, I will deal with you in a minute."

Said blond haired man sighed as he sat down to watch them argue with one another. He had to admit, it was at times funny to watch. Though at some point it always ended up making him feel bad or embarrassed. Tayuya looked back at the Fifth Hokage, "He doesn't complain."

Tsunade gave a quick response, "He is a guy of course he doesn't complain! How stupid are you!?"

Tayuyas growls became more audible, "I'M NOT! I DO IT BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Naruto shot up, "AH HA! I WIN THIS ONE TAYUYA-CHAN!"

Tayuya looked him, "WHAT IS RULE NUMBER ONE!"

Naruto gave her a blank look for a minute, "That Tayuya-chan is always right."

Tayuya nodded making him smile that he knew then it sunk in what she was saying, "Dammit... I was so close too."

Naruto sat back on the couch as he looked at the two kunoichi again. Tsunade was looking at him, "Geez you have him whipped."

Tayuya nodded her head, "He is completely whipped but only for me, right Naruto-kun?"

The blond haired man that was sitting on the couch just nodded his head as the kunoichi looked at him. Tayuya looked back at Tsunade, a mischievous smile appearing on her face, "We are here to tell you that I moved in with him."

Tsunade looked at them, "WHAT!? I SAID NO!"

Tayuya couldn't help but smile, "I know you did, I didn't fucking care."

Tsunade growled at her, "FUCK! NOW YOU REALLY WILL GET KNOCKED UP!"

Tayuya looked at her, "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!"

Tsunade smiled, "I don't fucking care if you want to know."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at her, "Going to play it like that are you?"

Tsunade nodded her head and Tayuya looked over at Naruto, "I want my prize, right now."

Narutos eyes widened in fear, "Please Tayuya-chan, not right now.. can't it be another time?"

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him as she walked towards him slowly, trying to entice him into doing what she wanted. Naruto looked at her as he tried to back away but the damn back of the couch got in his way, though what happened next would make him lose no matter what.

Tayuya sat on his lap, looking at him with soft eyes and speaking in a sweet tone,"Naruto-kun, you wouldn't deny me would you?"

Naruto looked at her, not able to reply making her know that she had him. Tayuya smiled internally while on the outside she held a pout, _'Fucking got him already!'_

Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry Baa-chan.."

Tsunade rose her eyebrow at him and then her eyes widened in horror as the two proceeded right there on the couch in her office. She yelled for them to stop but it was doing no good so she quickly ran out with a red face. As she ran out the only thing heard was grunting, moaning, Tayuya swearing and Tsunade screaming, "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS ONE!"

When they finished about an hour later Tayuya was cuddling into his chest with a smile, "That was great Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed, "I feel bad for Baa-chan though."

Tayuya nuzzled her head on his chest before letting a yawn escape, "I don't.. she shouldn't have insulted me."

Naruto smiled, "Come on Tayuya-chan, lets go home okay?"

Tayuya nodded her head and they got dressed then went back to their apartment. When they got close though they heard a noise they shouldn't be hearing. When they slowly opened the door they saw Tsunade and Jiraiya going at it on their couch. Naruto quickly covered his eyes, not wanting to see his mother and father figuring having sex.

Tayuya on the other hand was irate with rage, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO PERVERTS DOING ON MY FUCKING COUCH!?"

Tsunade smiled, "Oh Kami.. I am.. getting my.. revenge!"

Tayuya growled at her, "This is unforgivable!"

Tsunade moaned out, "FUCK ME HARDER JIRAIYA!"

Naruto pulled on Tayuyas shirt, "Can we go now Tayuya-chan, this is... very uncomfortable for me."

Tayuya looked at him then sighed, "Fine.. BUT your switching the couches. The one in our apartment with the one in her office."

Naruto nodded his head then kissed her cheek, "Thank you so much Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya sighed as she nodded. She had a smile as she felt Naruto wrap his arm around her, "I love you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya leaned her head on his shoulder, "Kiss ass."

* * *

_RR's are discontinued on here, will continue them on my board but not here._


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry to all the fans on here that enjoy this story that it took so long to update it on here. Updating here isn't my priority and I have other stories to write as well. My ProBoard was taken down because some of my adorable flamers followed me there as well but I now own a site where I am in complete control. If you want the link just PM me on here and I will try to respond promptly.**

**On my new site the Chapters that have been posted since I left here are:  
**

**Naruto: Tethered, Chapters 1-3**

**Naruto: Master of the Wind, Chapters 3 & 4**

**Naruto: Crazed Love, Chapters 9 & 10**

**The New Kunoichi, Chapters 21 & 22**

**Legend of the Namikazes, Chapters 31 & 32**

**If you want to join myself and some others on there then all you have to do is send me a PM. If you don't then I hope you enjoy the newest installment of TNK here on FanFiction.**

* * *

_**Chapter 21: A New Nuisance**_

The couple were living happily together for a couple of months. They had not seen Sakura as of late, something both of them were happy for. Tayuya had quickly adjusted to living with Naruto again, though it wasn't something that was hard to do.

He always gave into her wants and demands so it was easy to live with him. Currently, she was watching him as he made them their lunch while shirtless, on her request naturally. She was actually a bit surprised at how much of a pervert she truly was. Though, it wasn't that either of them minded in the slightest.

Naruto finished making their lunch then brought her over her portion with a smile, "Here you go Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smiled back at the blue eyed man, "Thanks shithead-kun."

Naruto kissed her on the top of the head, "Anytime Tayuya-chan."

She nodded her head then started to eat the sandwich that he had prepared for her. She enjoyed the food that he made, he was actually a really good cook. She once asked him about it and his response had been that he had wanted to learn to cook in case he ever had someone to cook for. He had gotten lessons for Teuchi on how to cook, his personal favorite chef.

Tayuya quickly devoured the sandwich with a smile, she loved his cooking more then she ever admitted. Naruto smiled at her as he ate his sandwich at a slower rate then she had eaten. She was eying the other piece of Narutos sandwich closely as he ate half of his. Naruto smiled at her, "Go ahead Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smirked then snatched it quickly and devoured the other half making a moaning sound, "Its almost better then when we fuck."

Naruto shook his head and mumbled, ".. make love."

He had given up the attempt to have her call it making love after the incident in Tsunades office. He knew that in the end she viewed it as making love, she had said it herself to Tsunade. She just didn't want to admit that he was right, something that wasn't all that uncommon for his red headed goddess of a girlfriend.

Said woman just looked at him, "What are you looking at?"

The blond haired man smiled at her, "You of course gorgeous."

Tayuya blushed as she looked away from him for a moment then returned her gaze to the blond haired man she called hers, "Shut up Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he stood up, giving her a quick kiss as he grabbed her plate. She smiled at him as she watched him go into the kitchen and washed their plates off. When he came back he smiled at her, "Want to do something tonight Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya had a horny smile on her face now, "Oh.. want to do something fun eh Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her and shook his head at his red headed girlfriend, "That wasn't what I meant Tayuya-chan, though you know I am always up for that."

Tayuyas eyes got more devious, "Always up for that huh? How about now then, right here on the table."

Naruto looked at her then at the table, "On the table? But we eat here Tayuya-chan."

Tayuyas devious and horny smile got wider, "Well, you will be eating here now won't you."

Naruto blushed at her then she grabbed his shirt collar, "You. Me. Table. Fucking. Now."

The blond haired man smiled and nodded his head at her as he did what she was demanding. She was good at manipulating him and they both new that, not that either cared at the moment.

After they finished, Tayuya decided that she did in fact want to go out and do something with her blond haired lover. As they walked around the village holding hands she was smiling the whole time, a sex afterglow as well as pride. Proud that she was the one that was holding his hand and not some other woman.

As they walked around the village though they were stopped by someone Naruto hadn't seen in a long time. There was a blue haired woman with rather large breasts standing in front of them, "Hi.. Naru... Naruto-kun."

Tayuya started to emit a low growling sound that Naruto and Hinata both heard making them both look over at her. The red headed woman was glaring at Hinata, "Do NOT call him Naruto-kun. Only I can call him Naruto-kun, understand me bitch?"

Naruto kissed Tayuya on her cheek in an attempt to calm his red headed goddess. As she looked over at him he smiled at her, "Be nice Tayuya-chan, Hinata has always been really nice to me."

Tayuya looked at him then rose her eyebrow at him, "Thats cause she wants your cock dumb ass. She has always wanted your cock, even I know that. That being said I don't want her near you. You and your marvelous little friend are ALL mine."

Naruto smiled at the possessiveness that she displayed and kissed her quickly before leaning in by her ear, "My friend isn't small, you know that Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya blushed as she looked at him then looked back at Hinata who was blushing from how Tayuya had spoke. Hinata looked at Tayuya, "I.. its true.. I want to be.. with Naruto-kun."

Tayuyas growling got more audible as she glared at the blue haired woman in front of her and her boyfriend. The boyfriend this blue haired bitch was trying to take from her! Naruto looked at Hinata, giving her a soft smile, "Sorry Hinata but as I told Sakura, I love Tayuya-chan and that will never change. I thought that you were dating Kiba anyways?"

Hinata nodded her head, "I am.. but.. I would leave Kiba-kun.. for you."

Naruto looked at her, a bit disappointed with the blue haired woman, "Hinata.. that is very low for someone who cares so deeply about you. You know that Kiba loves you, so why would you do such a thing to him."

Hinata looked at him, "I have always.. l.. lov.. loved you."

That was Tayuyas last straw though. Tayuya lunged at the blue haired woman and started to hit her, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!?"

Naruto pulled Tayuya off of Hinata and wrapped his red headed woman up in his arms holding her close in a comforting manner. Both Naruto and Tayuya feared the realization of losing the other, neither ever wanted to go through such a thing. Naruto stroked Tayuyas hair slowly then lifted her face gently to look at him. Her brown eyes staring into blue eyes with a fox slit in them, "Tayuya-chan, you know I won't leave you, I love you."

Tayuya smiled a bit then kissed him quickly, "Kiss ass."

Naruto smiled at her then leaned down and captured her lips in a longer and more passionate kiss. When they broke he looked at her, "Always for you love."

Tayuya smiled then looked back over her should at Hinata, "I meant what I said bitch, stay away from him or I will kill you. I am not afraid of doing it, especially to protect what is mine."

Naruto shook his head then pulled Tayuya by her hand as they walked away from the slightly bloody Hinata as she stood up. When they were walking Tayuya started to lean into him with a proud smile on her face. Naruto looked at her as she continued to hold her smile, "You are a little to happy about what you did Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at him then back at where they were walking, her smile getting larger as they did, "She deserved it and you know it Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her then stopped walking and she stopped looking over at him, "What?"

The blond haired man continued to smile at her, "Tayuya-chan, your really possessive, did you know that?"

Tayuya nodded her head then got closer, "Only over what is mine."

As she said mine her hand trailed down then grabbed his manhood making him groan, "Like this here, this is mine."

Naruto looked at her, "I thought it was mine."

Tayuya smiled some more, "Nope.. all mine."

The blond haired man removed her hand then kissed her, "Okay Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smiled then grabbed his hand again and started to pull him along to the sparring pit. That, not surprisingly, was her favorite past time other then making love to Naruto. When they got close to the pit though they were distracted by the voice of another person, "Naruto and Tayuya, what are you doing?"

They both stopped and looked over at the black haired man that was walking over. Tayuya, of course, spoke up first, irritated with all the distractions that they were running into, "What the fuck do you want Pineapple."

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Tayuya, "I have asked you not to call me that."

Tayuya smiled as she looked at him then back at Naruto, "I don't remember having that conversation Pineapple. Do you remember having that conversation with him Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head, "I think this is the first time that Shikamaru has spoken to me since my return to be honest with you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked over at Shikamaru, "Still being a shitty friend then Pineapple, I am disappointed in you."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Tayuya, "I have been very busy with my missions alright."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him, "Cause we haven't been busy with missions? Dealing with them, Akatsuki and worst of all that old perverted hag of a Hokage. Then on top of that I fuck his brains out almost every night. We are much busier then you are Pineapple."

Shikamaru looked at her, "Why do you have to phrase things the way you do? Why couldn't you have said having sex or making love?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "She doesn't like to call it making love."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto then at Tayuya before his gaze slowly turned back to Naruto, "Maybe she doesn't love you then."

Naruto quickly grabbed Tayuya before her hand reached Shikamarus throat, "I would run if I were you, I can only hold her back as long as she wants me to hold her."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "I am not scared of her."

Naruto sighed as Tayuya glared at him over her shoulder, "Naruto.. let me go.. NOW!"

Naruto kissed her cheek before he let her go, "Yes love."

Tayuya smirked evilly as she slowly walked towards Shikamaru. The black haired man did his shadow possession jutsu, trying to stop the red headed woman. Tayuya just smiled at him, "This barely contained me all those years ago you stupid piece of crap. Now I am as strong as Naruto-kun, this is nothing to me."

Tayuya spiked her chakra and overpowered Shikamarus jutsu, smiling evilly as she continued to walk towards him. Shikamarus eyes widened in fear, "Naruto.. help me!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Um.. I would like to but.. if I do she will just get angrier and take that out on you as well. Perhaps I should stay out of it."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto with pleading eyes as Tayuya got closer. Her evil smile growing a bit larger with each step that she took, "He isn't going to save you, no one is going to save you. Kami herself wouldn't be able to save you now!"

The red headed woman dove and grabbed Shikamarus throat growling as she squeezed, "How does it feel to be strangled bastard!"

Her grip tightened, "NO ONE WILL EVER DOUBT MY LOVE FOR HIM AGAIN! NO ONE!"

Naruto felt a little touched by her words, "Tayuya-chan, it doesn't matter what they think. I know that you love me."

Tayuyas grip softened on Shikamarus wind pipe, looking over at the blond haired man she loved. His kind smile making her lose her anger, "I know.. but I want to hurt him still."

Naruto walked over and offered her his hand, "Come on love, lets go and spar like you want to. He isn't a match for you and would just bore you."

Tayuya looked at Narutos hand then back at the black haired man who was coughing as he breathed. Tayuya sighed then took Narutos hand, letting him help her up. Tayuya looked at Naruto, giving him a quick kiss then glared over at Shikamaru. Her evil smile returned, as the black haired man was still trying to get his breathing under control she delivered a hard kick to his ball, "Pussy."

Naruto shook his head as Tayuya smiled at him as she walked over to him, "Come on Naruto-kun, lets go and spar."

Naruto just smiled at her and nodded his head, letting her led him over to the sparring pit that they always used. They sparred and as always, Naruto won the sparring match. He stopped letting her win, it always irritated her since she knew where his true power level was. As they finished sparring Naruto laid down on the grass then felt Tayuya lay down on him and cuddle into him a little, "Your getting stronger quickly Tayuya-chan, pretty soon you will be back to kicking me ass."

Tayuya smiled, "Yup and I will be really kicking your ass, not this whole you letting me win crap."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head at her, "Of course love, I won't make that mistake again."

Tayuya leaned up and smiled, "I have an idea Naruto-kun."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "Whats that?"

His red headed goddess started to have a devious and evil smile on her face, "We are going to fuck right now, right in the middle of our sparring pit."

Naruto looked at her, "If you want that you have to say you want to make love to me."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at the blond haired man, "Are you making demands shithead-kun?"

Naruto smiled then rolled her onto her back, slowly rubbing her sides. It was one of her weak spots, "I am compromising love."

Tayuyas breath hitched then looked at him with lust in her eyes, "Naruto-kun, please fuck me."

Naruto kissed her on the neck making her release a small moan as he used both of her weak spots against her, "Say it love."

Tayuya squirmed underneath him, "You will pay for this.. make love to me Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her then gave her a quick kiss before again giving her what she wanted. He was surprised at how horny and perverted his girlfriend truly was, not that he cared of course.


	22. Chapter 22

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

**Side Note for TNK: All you who are complaining about the sex, come on.. if you had a hot piece of ass like Tayuya who wanted to have sex you trying to tell me you would say no? Come on. Whatever, we all know your not happy unless your bitching so have fun.**

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Valentines Day**_

The main couples day was coming up for the young couple. Naruto was wondering if Tayuya even wanted to celebrate such a day with him. She wasn't the most public with her feelings. She had gotten better about being more open with her feelings for him but he wasn't sure if he was suppose to do this.

Tayuya on the other hand, was expecting him to be going all out for her. He had done romantic gestures for her for nothing but this was suppose to be the main day other then anniversaries in their relationship. Tayuya couldn't wait to find out what the blond haired man had planned for her.

Said blond haired man was currently sitting at their table, internally debating on if he should just ask her or not. He knew that asking would involve punishment, though he could always convince her to forgive him with more 'physical' activities. That was when he heard their bedroom door open and saw his red headed goddess exiting their room.

She gave him a small smile, her punishment for making her say 'make love' was she got to 'fuck' him every night for as long as she wanted, normally until she passed out. Naruto smiled back at her as she came and sat across from him at the table looking at him, "What are you thinking about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her some more, his stare at her getting more intense, "I have a question for you Tayuya-chan.. your probably going to want to hit me afterwords but I want to make sure I do the right thing."

Tayuya rose her eyebrow at him as she waited for him to ask his question for her. Naruto looked at her a little worried about his question, "I was wondering.. do you want to.. you know.. celebrate Valentines Day with me?"

Tayuya gave him a bit of a confused look, "Who the fuck else am I suppose to celebrate it with?"

Naruto just scratched the back of his head, "Well.. I wasn't sure if you wanted to is all. It means being rather public and open about our feelings for one another so.. yeah."

Tayuya looked at him some more then she motioned for him to get a little closer to her. He leaned in towards her like she was motioning for him to do, apart of him expecting a kiss from his goddess of a girlfriend. When he got closer though, he was smacked on the back of the head from her making him go face first into the table. Naruto just sat there looking at the table then moved his head up so his fox eyes were looking into her brown eyes, "It was a valid question."

Tayuya glared at him some more, "You should have known shithead, I am always kissing you and holding your hand in public."

Naruto continued to rest his chin on the table as he looked at his brown eyed girlfriend. Naruto gave her a small smile, "You know what I meant Tayuya-chan, don't act like you didn't. My question was still valid so don't be to upset with me."

He removed his chin from the table and sat in his chair normally, "I didn't want to do something extravagant for you then you not want to do anything with me. On the other side I didn't not want to do something and you did want me to do something for you. I thought that the best way was to just ask you what it was you wanted."

The red headed woman just sat there, the glare still apparent on her face. She just continued to look at him then sighed, _'Bastard does have a point I suppose.. hell if I will tell him that though.'_

Tayuya continued to look at him as she sighed some more, "Your an idiot, sometimes I don't understand what I see in you."

The blond haired man looked at her, "I will make it up to you love, I swear. I think that you put up with me because of the fact that we love each other, don't you think as well love?"

Tayuya rolled her eyes at his comment, _'Damn him for always being right, bastard...'_

Naruto looked at her some more, she was being quiet so that meant she was trying to think of something to retort with. That also meant that he was right and she knew it. A small smile was on his face as he looked at his red headed girlfriend. Eventually she finally had it and when she went to speak up he leaned towards her and captured her lips in a kiss.

The two kissed for a moment before he pulled away a little smiling at her, "I already know love, I am an idiot. I am going to go start planning our day tomorrow alright?"

Tayuya nodded her head at her blond haired boyfriend as he got up to get clothes on to go out. Tayuya watched him leave, wondering what it was that he was going to plan for their very first Valentines Day. Naruto left their apartment heading towards the first stop, her favorite restaurant by her old apartment.

Naruto approached 'The Golden Tiger' and opened the door to see the old shop owner standing there. He had found out that the mans name was Taka. Naruto smiled at the old chef, "Hey Taka."

Said old chef looked over at Naruto then smiled, "Hello Naruto, where is Tayuya? I thought you two were attached by the hips."

Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I am setting up our day for tomorrow. Since this is her favorite place to eat I wanted to see if you had any private rooms I can reserve for tomorrow."

The old chef smiled and nodded, reserving Naruto the room. Naruto thanked him, "Okay, see you tomorrow around 6 then Taka. Thanks again."

The old chef nodded as Naruto left the restaurant heading towards the jewelry store. He wasn't sure how much this was going to run him but since he split his bills with Tayuya he had extra money. He had offered to pay everything naturally, something about that made her extremely upset though. Naruto chalked it up to her want of being independent while being with him at the same time.

Naruto opened the shop door then slowly started to browse the selections. He wasn't sure how the shop owner would react to his presence. Though he was treated better now, his childhood had left scars on his mentality that never would be healed.

Naruto eventually found something that he thought Tayuya would like. He looked around then found the shop owner, "Miss?"

The shop owner came over to Naruto and gave him a kind smile, "Yes, how may I help you?"

Naruto pointed at the necklace he was wanting to get Tayuya, "How much is that necklace?"

The black haired shop owner looked at it through the glass, "That necklace is 1000 Ryo Sir. Is it something that you are interested in getting?"

Naruto nodded his head while thinking to himself, _'Fuck yeah! Only 1000 Ryo! Thats an amazing fucking deal!'_

As the shop owner took it out and looked for a box for it Naruto thought about what he had just said to himself, _'Kami... I am starting to talk like Tayuya-chan.'_

When the shop owner came back she handed Naruto the box and Naruto gave her the money. Naruto smiled at her, "Thank you for your help Miss."

She nodded her head at him, "I hope your special someone likes the necklace."

Naruto smiled as he put the box in his inside pocket of his jacket, "I do too."

As he was walking out his eyes went towards the rings then remembered her conversation with Suki a few months back. Naruto stopped while looking at them then continued out the door, _'Another time.'_

Naruto then set up the last stop of their date tomorrow night. He had a special spot he had yet to show her, something he was sure that he would have to hear about. He hoped she would wait to chastise him until the day after. When he finished his plans he returned to their apartment and hid the box until tomorrow as Tayuya made them dinner, "I'm home Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nodded as she stirred the stew, "I heard Naruto-kun, your very loud."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, _'Coming from you..' _then gave her a soft smile, "Sorry Tayuya-chan, I will try to be quieter."

He stood behind her then when the dinner was done carried it to the table for them before they ate and retired to bed. Surprisingly, Tayuya didn't want to have sex with him. He thought he may have upset her earlier, "Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya slowly opened her eyes and looked up from her usual resting spot on his chest, "Yeah?"

Naruto gave her a soft smile, "I was just wondering if somethings wrong, your not trying to make love to me."

Tayuya smiled as him then closed her eyes as she adjusted her head, "I am just saving my energy for tomorrow night Naruto-kun. Tomorrow night I am going to wear your ass out so bad your going to bitch for days."

Naruto smiled then pulled her closer to him, he just hoped that she would enjoy what he had planned for them. He still wasn't that keen when it came to understanding women, emotions and all of that. He had gotten a lot better yes but understanding it all no way in hell.

Sleep finally claimed them both then Naruto awoke first, making sure that the alarm wasn't set. He wanted her to sleep in and started on making her breakfast. The red headed woman awoke to the smell of delicious food. She quickly got out of bed, wearing Narutos boxers and his shirt loosely around her, "Fuck that smells amazing!"

Naruto smiled as she came out and then put the end of it on her plate, "I am glad you like how it smells Tayuya-chan. Come and get it while its hot okay?"

Tayuya didn't have to be told twice, she was quickly eating the delicious food that he had made for her. All he could do was smile at this as he watched her eat, he was glad she liked his cooking. Though he didn't like how if he wasn't fast enough she ate his food as well, like this particular morning. As he sat down she swiped his plate and started to eat that as well.

All the blond haired man could do was raise an eyebrow at her actions, "Okay.. its not like I wanted to eat that or anything."

Tayuya stuck her tongue out, "Snooze you lose blonde."

Naruto rolled his eyes before standing up and kissing the top of her head, "I will be right back Tayuya-chan."

She watched as he went back to their room, little did she know he was getting her the gift he bought for her. He slid the box into his pocket then exited the room before sitting back down at the table smiling at her the whole time. She couldn't help but think he was up to something, "What are you planning shithead-kun?"

Naruto leaned in and kissed her on her lips passionately, making her close her eyes. When her eyes were closed he took out the box and put it in front of her before breaking the kiss. As she opened her eyes she saw the box then looked at him, "What is this?"

The blond haired man looked at her then at the box, "Its your gift for Valentines day, my understanding is I get you a gift I think you will like then try to give you a great date. Is that not how it works?"

Tayuya smiled at him a little, "No that is Naruto-kun.. thank you."

Naruto smiled back at her, "Don't say thank you until you know if you like the gift."

Tayuya opened the box and he eyes widened at the necklace that resided inside, making Narutos smile grow wider. It was a musical clef made of silver but had stones on it, from the looks of them rubies. She slowly took it out of the box then looked at him, "Why?"

Narutos smile slowly faded, "Because I love you and I thought you would like it.. it has a musical thing and the rubies I thought would match your hair.."

Tayuyas eyes returned to the necklace as he looked at her some more, "I.. I can take it back.. you don't have to keep it. I just thought you would really like it was all..."

Tayuya looked at the necklace then back at him, "I didn't say I didn't like it."

Naruto looked at her then at the necklace, "You don't seem to like it though.. I thought you would smile if it was something you liked but all you did was look at it and ask why.."

Tayuya looked back at the necklace, "How much did you pay for it?"

The blond haired man rubbed the back of his neck, "Doesn't matter."

That made Tayuya raise her eyebrow at him, "Naruto.."

He just took the necklace with a small smile before putting it on for Tayuya, "It doesn't matter, all that matters is if you like it Tayuya-chan.. do you?"

She nodded her head as she touched the clef, "How much though."

He sighed, "1000 Ryo."

Her eyes widened, "Why would you spend so much!?"

Narutos rubbed her shoulders through his shirt, "Because I love you.. plus.. I have never had anyone to celebrate this day with and your the only person I ever want to. That means I am going to spoil you on this day for the rest of our lives."

Tayuya looked at him over her shoulder before reaching back and grabbing a handful of hair and pulling him down into a kiss. Naruto smiled as they broke the kiss, "Our reservations are at 6 okay?"

She nodded her head then they spent most of what time they had left conjoined by the lips. At about 4 though they finally stopped long enough to get ready. Naruto put on his black slacks, a white button up shirt and a black tie that was handing loosely. Tayuya put on the red dress that Naruto had gotten for her in Sunagakure, it also showed her necklace off.

Naruto smiled at her before the went to 'The Golden Tiger.' Upon seeing it Tayuya smiled widely, "You made reservations at my favorite restaurant huh?"

His response was a quick kiss to her lips before leading her inside of the restaurant. Taka was standing there with a smile, "Well didn't we clean up nice for each other. Thats a nice new necklace you have Tayuya, I am assuming Naruto got it for you."

She blushed then nodded her head at the man. Taka smiled then led them to the private room that Naruto had reserved for them. When the door closed and they had everything ordered he smiled at Tayuya, "After we eat there is one other place I want to take you Tayuya-chan, then we can go home."

Tayuya nodded her head, "Good, the sooner I can rock your fucking world the better."

He blushed at her phrasing, "I want to make love to you as well Tayuya-chan."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "I still haven't forgiven you completely for that."

His foxy smile came to his face, "You know you loved it Tayuya-chan, plus there is nothing wrong with saying 'making love.' It is what we do, I know you would rather call it fucking but we both know you mean the same thing that I do."

She glared at him some more then turned her head, "Maybe."

Taka came in with their food and they ate. Naruto smiling at a partial victory with Tayuya was busy plotting her revenge for making her say that. When they finished eating Naruto paid the bill, giving the old chef a large tip before taking Tayuya to the one other spot before they returned home.

He led her through the gates and into the forest to a small lake that had a waterfall. He smiled at the sight then looked at Tayuya, "This is my favorite spot, I figured since its a special day I should show you something special. What do you think?"

Tayuya looked at it, she thought it was a beautiful scene but she wasn't about to admit that, "I think you were hiding something from me."

Naruto pulled her in close, "Can my gift be that you wait to yell at me until tomorrow, I don't want it to ruin our day."

Tayuya smiled as she put her arms around him, agreeing to his question. They sat there for 30 minutes before Tayuyas impatience got the better of them both. She decide fuck waiting to get home, she was going to make his special spot more special.

She leaned in capturing his lips in a kiss, a kiss he was very familiar with. It was the 'we are going to make love now' kiss. Naruto broke the kiss, "Your ready to go home then Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya shook her head no before pushing him back and getting on top of him, "I am going to make this 'special spot' of yours basically holy ground for you."

She winked at him before they started their activities. They both brought their A games, what couples don't for such a special day after all. When they finished, she passed out on his chest and he smiled before picking her up and disappearing in a swirl of leaves with her in his arms. Reappearing in their apartment before getting some much needed rest.


	23. Chapter 23

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

**Side Note for TNK: All you who are complaining about the sex, come on.. if you had a hot piece of ass like Tayuya who wanted to have sex you trying to tell me you would say no? Come on. Whatever, we all know your not happy unless your bitching so have fun.**

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Terrible News Leads To Good Days**_

Naruto and Tayuya continued their lives happily for 3 more months. It seemed that everything was looking up for them lately. Tayuya hadn't had to beat anyone up lately for questioning her feelings for or trying to steal her blond haired idiot. Naruto had gotten to Tayuya to a level he felt was strong enough for her to hold her own in a fight against Akatsuki, making it so he could fight the other one.

They had done a couple of missions lately, currently they were returning from an A ranked mission where they had to Assassinate a mob boss who was causing trouble on the border of the Land of Fire. Naruto was looking at the cut Tayuya got on her hand from a swordsman that attacked her from the shadows, "Tayuya-chan.. you need to be more careful on missions from now on."

Tayuya looked at the cut on her hand then glared over at her blond haired lover, "This is your fault! If you wouldn't have gotten all angry then I wouldn't have been distracted!"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her outburst, "Coming from you Tayuya-chan, really?"

She looked away from him, "I have no idea what you are talking about Shithead-kun.."

Naruto smirked at her, knowing that she was busted and couldn't get away with it. He was right, he had gotten upset when the mob boss had made a pass at her, a very obvious one. Not only that he tried to touch her, when his hands got close Naruto had grabbed his wrists and broken them. Proceeding with even more brutal attacks, unhappy with someone not only hitting on but trying to touch his woman.

Tayuya had beaten people bloody for just looking at Naruto and saying they wanted him. She really did not have any room to complain, luckily she only got a small cut though it was really bothering her blond haired boyfriend. Said man slowly took her hand, snapping her out of her thoughts and she watched as his hand because ignited with his Kyuubi Chakra. He put his finger gently on her cut and it started to heal slowly, putting as little chakra into her as he needed to.

As it finished healing he smiled at her, "All better Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at her hand then smiled at him, "Lets see if it works right.."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her then she slapped him on the back of the head, "IDIOT! YOU GOT ME CUT!"

Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "Next time I am going to leave the cut on you..."

Tayuya leaned into him a bit as they walked, "Yeah I am sure you will seeing as it bothers you more then me. I bet the next time that I get a cut you will end up healing it again just so that it doesn't bother you just like you always do. Then I will hit you and we will have this conversation again and the cycle will continue over and over."

Naruto smiled as he put his arm around her as they approached the gates of Konohagakure to see Tsunade standing there waiting for them. Naruto gave her a curious look, "We were on our way Baa-chan I swear, Tayuya-chan hadn't even tried to distract me with 'physical' activities."

Tsunade had a down trotted look on her face as she looked at the blond haired man she considered to be her son. Naruto gave her a confused look, "Baa-chan.. whats wrong?"

Tsunade motioned her hand to follow her and started to walk towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto gave Tayuya a confused look, she just shrugged as they started to follow after her. When they got there they saw that Shizune also had a depressed look on her face. Tsunade sat down in her chair, "Naruto.. there is something we have to tell you.."

Naruto sat down in a chair and Tayuya made herself comfortable on his lap as they both looked at Tsunade. The blond haired Hokage just sighed then shakily handed Naruto a scroll, not having the strength to tell him herself. Tayuya grabbed the scroll, being who she was she naturally opened it and read it first. Her eyes widened then she rolled it up, looking back at the blond haired man she was currently sitting on.

Naruto held out his hand as he looked at her. When she didn't give him the scroll though he noticed the look on her face, "What is it Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya looked at the scroll then slowly put it in his hand, no matter what it was going to do this was something she shouldn't keep from him. Especially after all the hassles that she had given him over keeping important information from her. Naruto opened the scroll then started to read it, his eyes widening at the end just as Tayuya had, but unlike her, he dropped the scroll.

His eyes stayed wide as he stared at where he use to be holding the scroll as all the women in the room stared at him with concern. Narutos eyes stayed wide as Tayuya turned on his lap, "Hey.. you okay?"

Naruto looked at her, "How could I be okay.. he is dead.. how could I be okay when that stupid old perverted bastard is dead!"

Tayuya put her hand on his cheek as she rubbed his whisker marks, doing her best to try and keep him calm. The blond haired man looked at her, the look he possessed was something that she didn't want to see. A look that she hadn't seen since they were younger and they first met. The look of being alone, disconnected from the world and like there was nothing for him.

Tayuya quickly and roughly kissed him, trying to snap him out of the current mindset that he was in. When he didn't kiss her back though she started to kiss him harder, trying to get him to react to her. Finally he started to kiss her back like she was looking for and when they broke the kiss she looked at him eyes to see the look still there. Tayuya put her hand behind Narutos head, "Hey, don't do this. Don't cut yourself off from me, I know your hurting but don't hurt me too."

Naruto just looked at her then slowly moved her off of him as he stood up, "I will be home later Tayuya-chan.. I just need time to process this."

As he went to walk away she ran after him quickly making Tsunade and Shizune both smile a bit. As both of them were out of the room Tsunade said something that surprised Shizune, "Maybe that irritating little red head is good for my son after all."

Naruto was walking down the street when the red headed woman that he had fallen in love with practically tackled him to the ground. He used chakra in his hand and a nearby wall to keep them upright as he looked over his shoulder at her. She clung to him tightly, surprising the blond haired man since he wasn't use to seeing such a reaction from her. She was clinging to him like he was her last lifeline, that if she let him go she would be lost as well. Naruto just continued to look at her as she started to speak, "Don't do this.. don't leave me alone Naruto-kun. I need you as well, let me share your pain.. please."

Naruto continued to look at her as she looked up into his blue fox slit eyes with her chocolate brown ones. He could see how much she was pleading with him to let her be there for him in one of his times of greatest needs. The blond haired man stared at her then slowly his eyes returned to having some of the light they have had in his recent months with her. He slowly turned to face her and put his hand on her cheek as they continued to stare at one another. He gave her a small smile, "You won't let me be alone will you Tayuya-chan."

Her grip tightened as their eyes stayed locked on the others, "Never.. if you are alone then I am alone as well. I don't want to be alone, I want to stay with my blond haired dumb ass."

Said dumb ass just shook his head as he closed his eyes then reopened them looking at her intensely with love, "You know.. you ruined what could have been a very romantic moment Tayuya-chan."

She smiled a little at him, "You know you loved it."

Naruto shook his head then offered her his hand as they looked at one another, "Come on Tayuya-chan, lets start heading home."

Said red headed woman quickly grasped the blond haired mans hand then they headed towards their apartment. When they got their though, he soon found out that the conversation between his girlfriend and himself was far from over. She sat him down on the couch as they looked at one another, "What is it that you are planning for us to do?"

The blond haired man rose his eyebrow at her, "What do you mean Tayuya-chan?"

She poked him in the chest, "I know that you are planning to do something about this Pain guy that killed Jiraiya. Its who you are, I want to know what we are going to do about it."

Naruto now understood where she was going with her comments. She was right, he had started to develop his plan on what he was going to do about Pain. On the other side of that he had also figured to leave her here with a note. She would have been extremely upset and would have tracked him down. If she found him and he wasn't already dead then she would do him in herself. That was something he really didn't want to deal with, "We have to get stronger Tayuya-chan, neither of us are on par with someone who could beat Jiraiya-sensei."

She looked at him, "Even when we work together?"

Naruto nodded his head at her, "Even when we work together, we could beat Jiraiya-sensei like that yeah but someone who beat Jiraiya-sensei in his Sage Mode is someone we can't underestimate in the slightest. We will have to be very smart about this and utilize all of our abilities."

Tayuya looked at him then sat on his lap, "So.. what your saying is that we aren't going anywhere any time soon."

Naruto nodded his head as he put his hands on her hips, "That is what I am saying Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nodded back at the blond haired man before she leaned towards him. Naruto thought that perhaps he was going to get a kiss from her but instead she kissed his cheek then whispered in his ear, "I swear to Kami though, if you leave me here I will find you. When I do I will rip off your balls and make you choke to death on them. How does that sound?"

Naruto had wide eyes then looked at her as he held her closer to him, "I would much rather use them for more pleasurable activities Tayuya-chan."

The red headed kunoichi looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "Oh.. your trying to get me in the sack huh. Why on earth would I sleep with someone like you."

The blond haired man just shook his head then lifted her off of him, "Alright then, no more making love."

Tayuyas eyes went wide as she looked at him, "WAIT! I WAS JUST KIDDING DAMMIT!"

Naruto smiled as he walked backwards towards the front door for his escape. Just got off of the couch to look at him as he smiled at her some more, "You were kidding? Your just all over the place Tayuya-chan, you want to then you don't want to. I just don't know what to believe anymore. I guess we will just have to take about a week break from making love so that you know exactly what it is that you want love."

Tayuya had a low growl coming from her as she quickly walked towards him as he put his hand on the door knob. He started to twist the knob as she spoke though, "No. Way. In. Hell!"

Naruto quickly opened the door and leapt from their balcony, a small chuckle coming from him as she chased after him. He was able to outrun her until he stopped on the Hokage Monument to watch the sunset until he was tackled to the ground by her. She sat on top of him glaring at him, "Trying to cut me off huh! I should kick your ass!"

Naruto smiled at her then looked back at the sunset, a more serious look on his face as he looked back at her. She looked at him as he just stared at her, "Tayuya-chan.. if I asked you a serious question would you give me a serious answer?"

She looked at him some more with a questioning look, "Maybe."

The blond haired man just held his serious look as she had a small smirk. She saw that his expression hadn't changed from her response then looked at him seriously, "What kind of question?"

He just stared at her, "Something that would change everything in our lives, for better or worse."

Tayuya sat straight up on him instead of her normal position where she hovered over him a little. Her eyes just locked with his again, "Fine."

Naruto put his hand on her cheek, "If I asked you 'the question' what would you say.. I don't want to hear the answer that you think I want to hear either. I want the answer that you feel."

She just stared at him, a little surprised by his question, "Naruto-kun.. you should know what I would say."

He just stared at her, "I know what I hope you would say, I can't know exactly what what you are thinking. Half the time when I do think I know what you are thinking I am wrong."

She just sighed as she looked at him, "I would say yes Naruto.. but I would want to wait a little bit longer."

His eyes looked at her with a bit of a confused look, "Isn't that the same as no?"

She shook her head no, "No.. its a yes a little later on. We are still to young for something like that Naruto."

He shook his head no, "I don't think so, I know that I love you more then anything. All I want is to make you happy and keep you safe. I want your happiness to be with me for the rest of our lives.. after losing him.. I want to make sure I never lose you."

She looked at him then kissed him tenderly, "Your an idiot do you know that? But.. you are a romantic idiot and my romantic idiot at that."

He smiled at her, "Does that mean it would be a yes right now?"

She just continued to look at him, "It might mean that, but you know what is going to happen now?"

Naruto had a relatively good idea but shook his head no just to be sure, "Your going to be taught a lesson for trying to cut me off for a week!"

Naruto shook his head, "I figured as much, can we at least go home first?"

Tayuya sat there and tapped her chin as if she was thinking, "Hmm... I don't think so, I think I should teach you the lesson right now."

Naruto smiled and as she said, she 'taught him a lesson' right then and there. He swore one day they would get caught by someone if she didn't stop making love with him in public, not that he was necessarily complaining about it.


	24. Chapter 24

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

**Side Note for TNK: All you who are complaining about the sex, come on.. if you had a hot piece of ass like Tayuya who wanted to have sex you trying to tell me you would say no? Come on. Whatever, we all know your not happy unless your bitching so have fun.**

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Reintroducing the Crazed Genius**_

Naruto and Tayuya were currently on a mission in the Land of Fire, delivering a message to a government official towards the border of the Land of Fire and Land of Rivers. Little did they realize that the request for them two had been made by someone under a genjutsu.

When they arrived to the town they couldn't help but notice how empty the town was. There were only a few people walking around and they weren't even paying attention to them. Normally when they entered a town there were people looking at them. Ninja were normally unseen outside of Konohagakure unless on missions or rogue. Thus making people naturally curious as to why there were ninja in their village. This wasn't the case though, the people walked up the streets without observing them, paying attention to nothing other then where they were going.

Naruto had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach about this whole situation. As he observed them he slowly pieced together what was going on, "Tayuya-chan.. we should get out of here."

Tayuya looked at him with a confused look as Naruto was looking around with a calculating look. That was when Naruto stopped walking and held onto Tayuyas arm, "They are in a trance.. or they are in a genjutsu.. there is only one person that I know of who is strong enough for something like this."

Tayuya looked at him then she knew who he was talking about, "You think that Itachi Uchiha is here somewhere then huh?"

The blond mans eyes were scanning the area, "I am sure that he is.. if that crazy bastard is where I would expect him to be then he would be in a henge under the man that summoned us here. I think that we should leave.. this is a battlefield that could claim civilian lives, which is something I would really rather not happen."

The red headed woman looked around the small village then at Naruto before nodding her head in agreement. When they were backing up though they stopped upon hearing a voice, "Why look what we have here, the Kyuubi and his woman."

They both looked up at the building where the voice came from and saw the red cloak and hat. Naruto instantly started to channel some Kyuubi chakra into his eyes to counter any genjutsu attempts from the crazed genius. Tayuya closed her eyes until she felt the familiar feeling of Narutos lips on hers and could feel the chakra going into her towards her eyes. When she opened them Naruto saw the crimson eyes with a fox slit in them as well, knowing that he had given her enough to last her for about 2 hours.

They had trained in this, increasing the amount of Kyuubi Chakra he could put into her without harming her. As they both looked up and met the Sharingan user he smirked at them, "What do you think of my little village, kind of nice don't you think?"

Naruto again looked around at the village of people then back at Itachi, "What you have done to these people is not living. You have taken their minds and made it so they just senselessly go on with what you think they should do. You have essentially taken their lives already."

Itachi smiled at Narutos statement, "You think that what they had before was life? You think what you have is a life 9 Tails? Out of this whole world the only one who cares about you is a traitor who use to help Orochimaru. One person, all of these people care about each other because I made it that way. Don't you think that is more of a life then what you have?"

The blond haired man looked around the town with a bit of a downtrotted look. Even now at times he wished that the people he use to consider his friends seemed to care about him a little more. Though he knew in the end it didn't matter, in the end he had her which was all that he really needed. Tayuya, through all the time she had spent with the blond haired men could sense the irritation and depression that was rolling off of him. That was when she spoke up, "Perhaps when he kills you more people will like him. Plus, that old hag and her little assistant care about him so that makes 3. Can you count that high?"

Itachi smirked then disappeared in a flock of crows then reappeared in front of them without his cloak on. The two Konohagakure ninja stared at the rogue Konohagakure ninja for a moment before Naruto flashed at him, drawing his sword as he did. Itachi quickly drew a kunai and blocked Narutos blade, "The 9 Tails is always so eager to die or be captured."

Naruto sent a knee into Itachis gut and sent him skidding backwards a little before standing up straight, "If I am always so eager for it then how come you have never caught me or killed me Itachi? I am pretty sure that in Sunagakure we kicked your ass until you were saved by that third Akatsuki Member."

The rogue sharingan user smirked, "That was different, it was 2 on 1 then."

Naruto gave him a confused look for a moment then realized, "TAYUYA-CHAN LOOK OUT!"

The red headed woman leapt up into the air as pieces of paper flew past her, "Yeah, I already know Naruto so shut up and let me concentrate."

Said blond haired man smiled then looked back at Itachi, "You brought the paper user with you again huh, I suppose there are worse people that you could have chosen to assist you."

Itachi nodded his head in agreement then stood tall as he ran though his hand signs quickly, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

As the fireball came from Itachis mouth Naruto went through his own hand signs, "Wind Style: Gale Palm."

Narutos jutsu redirected the fireball back at Itachi making the sharingan user smile, "Clever boy."

Itachi leapt up into the air and saw that Naruto was in the air with his blade drawn. Itachi quickly reacted and threw a kunai, followed by hand signs, "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto watched as the kunai came close and it connected to his skull. Itachi smiled for a moment then watched as the Naruto disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Itachi glanced back and saw that there was another Naruto coming at him from behind with a rasengan in his hand. Realizing he didn't have enough time to turn and counter he grabbed a shuriken with a wire attached to it and threw it at a building. When it connected he quickly pulled himself out of harms way. As Naruto flew past him that Naruto disappeared in a puff of white smoke and Itachi quickly started to look around, trying to find where the real Naruto currently was.

Tayuya on the other hand, wasn't really toying with her opponent. Konan was weaker then Itachi so she wanted to try and finish off her opponent and help her idiot as quickly as she could. She watched as Konan currently had paper shuriken floating around her, at her disposal for any quick need that she may need them for. Tayuya knew the best way to deal with her would be to use genjutsu, so she quickly unsnapped the holster on the back of belt and out slid her cherished flute Naruto had gotten her all those years ago.

Tayuya watched closely as she lifted the flute to her lips, as she went to play though that was when Konan started to send her attacks. Tayuya though had done training with her blond haired lover for situations just like this. Remembering that he told her that the fact that she was able to do long ranged genjutsu gave her an advantage not many could do. So for her training he made it so that she had to play her flute while he through shuriken at her, making it so that she learned to play while jumping around and not having to stay still like she once had to.

As she spun around in the air she started to play what they had always called 'The Sirens Song.' It wasn't her most powerful genjutsu but it should be enough to give her the openings that she needed. As the genjutsu started Konan quickly started to feel the effects as Tayuya rushed towards her, she leapt into the air drawing out kunai and went to stab into her but as she connected she saw that Konan disappeared in a million pieces of paper. She looked over her shoulder and saw another Konan standing there with her hand pointed at Tayuya.

Tayuya reacted quickly and as all the papers started to fly down at Tayuya she leapt and spun through the little gap that was there and landed just outside the kill zone. Tayuya used the advantage of the dust in the air to throw kunai through it with paper bombs attached to them. As they neared her Konan blocked them with her own paper shuriken then when she noticed the paper bombs it was to late. She was blown backwards by the shock wave and took a little damage.

As Konan got back to her feet she saw that Tayuya was up on a branch with kunai in her hands. She threw them down around her and that was when she noticed that there were wires attached to them. Konan knew what it was that Tayuya was planning now, she was going to use that attack she used on Itachi in Sunagakure. It was a powerful genjutsu to be able to have affected him so greatly as well. Tayuya started to channel her chakra into her fingertips and played on the wires as Konan quickly cover her ears.

That was when Konan saw three more Tayuyas standing around looking at her, "Why do you all think that covering your ears is what stops the genjutsu?"

Konan removed her hands and closed her eyes but Tayuya smiled, "No I was just kidding, it is the sense of hearing that it attacks."

The blue haired Akatsuki woman opened her eyes and saw that there were now thousands of Tayuyas standing around smiling at her victoriously. They all started to move closer to her and then Tayuya drew back and went to deliver the final blow.

Itachi looked for the blond haired jinchuriki so that he could kill or capture him. He would rather kill him, but if he did that then they would lose Kyuubi as well. That was a side effect that the Leader of Akatsuki would not be happy about. Itachi sighed as he looked around again, scanning the area, "Come out and play Naruto, if you don't I will just have to go and kill your annoying red headed lover."

That was when 5 Narutos leapt up all around him, all of them having a rasengan spinning in their hands. They all had Kyuubi Chakra cloaks on them as well making Itachi smirk, "So.. you didn't like that I threatened her huh?"

All of them slammed down their rasengans as Itachi jumped up through their small gap. That was when 4 more Narutos jumped with swords at the ready. As they all neared Itachi had to move fast and drew two kunai to block some of the blade but wasn't able to block them all, taking one through the stomach. As the Uchiha genius coughed up some blood all of the Narutos smirked as the others dispelled and showed Naruto was the one who connected with his sword. As Itachi fell to the ground Naruto landed next to him and looked over at Tayuya who was about to finish of Konan. As they both drew back and went for their strikes their attacks were blocked by black poles.

Naruto looked up and his gaze instantly started to burn with hatred as he looked at the face of Pein. Naruto went to attack him but the Peins grabbed Itachi and jumped away, doing the same with Konan. Tayuya came over to Naruto to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid as Pein looked at him, "Kyuubi Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki and his ever faithful companion Tayuya.. this will be the last time that we underestimate you. The next time we send people after you, you will not survive and you will be captured. I will take the Kyuubi from you as I make her watch then I will kill her to let her join you in the afterlife."

Naruto glared at him with irritation, "You killed my sensei! We are having this battle right here and right now!"

The Peins all smiled, "I don't think so."

With that they all disappeared, taking Itachi and Konan with them and a irate Naruto still standing there. His body was shaking with anger, "Bastard.. he ran away from me.."

Tayuya put her hand on his shoulder, "Its okay Naruto-kun, lets get going now."

Naruto looked at her, a little of his anger melting away as he did. He could still feel the anger but it wasn't nearly as bad before they started their walk back to Konohagakure. They took their time, stopping for festivals and at other villages but eventually they did make it back.


End file.
